Recommencer
by nesstea
Summary: Bella et Edward ont une relation très particulière depuis années malgré la distance. Ni amis, ni en couple, ils sont pourtant très proches. Il revient auprès de sa famille, et tout change. Que sont ils l'un pour l'autre? Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer? EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour!_

_Voici une histoire qui me travaille depuis un moment déjà, alors j'essaye, malgré que pour la section twilight, il est très difficile de faire dans l'original. J'espère juste qu'on ne me jettera pas de tomates. Soyez indulgentes, please :)_

* * *

POV Bella

Comme chaque dimanche, j'étais en route pour passer la journée en famille. Cette fois, le rendez-vous dominical avait lieu chez Elizabeth et Keith Masen. Officiellement, ils étaient simplement les beaux-parents de ma cousine Alice. Officieusement, ils étaient un peu mes 2nd parents, ou les 3ème, selon ou je plaçais la famille Cullen. En fait, ma famille, c'était les Swan, les Masen et les Cullen depuis maintenant 10 ans. Les Cullen, composé d'Esmé, Carlisle et leur fille Rosalie avaient emménagé à Santa Monica pendant ma 1ère année de lycée, Carlisle ayant accepté un poste important à l'hôpital Cedar Sinai de Los Angeles. Emmet, mon frère ainé avait mis du temps, mais il avait fini par séduire Rosalie, scellant le premier rapprochement des familles.1 an plus tard, à la fin de ma terminale, arrivait les Masen : Elizabeth, sœur d'Esmé, son mari Keith et 2 de leurs 3 fils, Anthony et Jasper. Edward, le petit dernier suivant des études à Julliard. Les ainés, très proches de leur famille, avaient suivi leurs parents. Jasper avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil de ma cousine Alice, qui vivait chez nous depuis nos 3 ans. Cela avait fini de réunir les familles, et les mariages et naissances ne furent que des cerises sur les gâteaux de nos familles réunies. Aydan mon fils de 6 ans se retrouvait donc avec 3 papis, 3 mamies, 4 oncles, 2 tantes, 2 cousins et 1 cousine. De quoi animer notre vie dans tous les sens du terme !

En arrivant sur la grande propriété, je me garai bonne dernière et fit descendre Aydan de la voiture. Il se mit aussitôt à courir à l'arrière de la maison, et je le suivais le sourire aux lèvres. Des exclamations de voix se firent entendre, des cris d'enfants… La routine quoi !

- Comment ça va ? demanda Esmé à Aydan

- Bien mamie !

- Marraine ! cria Eden lorsqu'elle me vit.

C'était la première née d'Emmet et Rosalie, l'ainée de tous les enfants. A juste 8 ans, c'était déjà une vraie fan de mode, et surtout une vraie chipie. Emmet ne cessait de lui apprendre toute sorte de bêtise, au grand dam de Rosalie.

Elle me sauta au cou, vite suivie par son jeune frère Evan, âgé de 4 ans, et de leur cousin Owen de 4 ans également. Avec les 3 s'agrippant à moi, je manquais de tomber.

- Allez pas nous la casser ! dit Emmet en venant m'embrasser. Comment tu vas sister ?

- Très bien, bro.

J'embrassais tout le monde, tandis que ma mère me demandait si un jour je pourrai être à l'heure.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir… euh… nan !

- Quelle est l'excuse cette fois ? me demanda Alice

- Aydan a écouté son cher tonton Emmet, qui lui avait conseillé de laver le chien.

Tous se tournèrent vers mon frère qui nous faisait un grand sourire toutes dents dehors.

- Donc pendant que je faisais la vaisselle, il a lavé le chien dans la baignoire de ma salle de bain plutôt que dehors avec le jet. J'avais donc toute la salle de bain à nettoyer, finir de rincer le chien savonné avec mon gel douche à 30 dollar, pour ensuite changer mon adorable fils.

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire, tout comme je l'avais fait, à la petite bêtise de mon fils. Emmet était le premier à apprendre des bêtises aux enfants, et on essayait tous au maximum de ne pas le laisser seul avec eux.

- Que veux-tu boire ma puce ? me demanda Elizabeth

- Pas d'alcool pour moi… Un jus de fruit s'il te plait Liz.

Je m'installais sur une des chaises, et commençait à discuter avec Anthony.

- Alors, t'as avancé dans tes recherches pour ton devoir de fin d'année ?

- J'ai pas eu trop le temps cette semaine. J'y ai à peine touché hier soir, une fois Aydan couché.

Et oui, j'avais encore des devoirs. Depuis 2 ans, j'avais repris des cours à la fac pour avoir une licence en art et en histoire. Non pas que ça pouvait me servir dans mon métier actuel d'écrivain, mais j'aimais apprendre et je voulais un diplôme. Aydan était un grand bonheur, mais il était arrivé alors que j'étudiais encore. Devant subvenir à ses besoins, je n'avais pas pu terminer mon cursus.

- Et la toile ? me demanda-t-il alors que sa mère ramenait mon jus de fruits

- Point mort. Je suis sensée exprimer des choses que je ne ressens pas… Alors les toiles n'expriment pas grand-chose. Je les ais données à Esmé. Elle les mets chez ses clients.

Esmé était décoratrice d'intérieur pour particuliers et entreprises. Elle disait que mes peintures allaient à merveille pour occuper des murs sans trop interpeller les personnes qui les regardaient. Ce n'était bien sûr pas très flatteur, mais très vrai. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas peint quelque chose de vrai.

- Tu es au courant ? me demanda-t-il doucement en se penchant vers mon oreille

- De ? demandais-je sans comprendre

- On en parlera plus tard…

Je haussai les épaules, et ne cherchais pas plus loin, buvant une gorgée de mon jus de pomme.

Le repas traina en longueur comme chaque dimanche, mais à 17h, les enfants s'éclaboussaient dans la piscine, tandis que ma mère, Liz et Esmé les surveillaient. Les hommes étaient affairés devant un match de football, Rosalie avait été s'allonger car sa grossesse l'épuisait, et Alice et moi nous prélassions sur des chaises longues, un peu à l'écart.

- Dis-moi B ?

- Oui quoi ?

- Tu es au courant ?

- Ne me fais pas le même plan qu'Antho ! Il a commencé pareil et je ne sais toujours pas de quoi il parlait.

Elle se leva de son transat et vint s'asseoir sur le mien. Je me décalais pour la regarder et lui laisser une place.

- Tu ne lis toujours pas la presse people ?

- Non toujours pas, répondis je ne comprenant toujours pas de quoi il retournait.

- Irina a trompé Edward.

C'était donc ça. Il s'agissait d'Edward. Voilà pourquoi ils cherchaient à être discrets sur le sujet, et pourquoi ils cherchaient à savoir si j'étais au courant.

- Je ne savais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit.

- C'est en première page des magazines à scandales. Jay m'a dit qu'il arrivait tout à l'heure pour échapper un peu au tumulte.

- Il ne m'a pas annoncé son retour non plus.

- Quand as-tu eu de ses nouvelles ?

- J'ai dû avoir un mail y a deux semaines, mentis je en omettant le coup de fil passé 2 jours plus tôt.

- Il ne savait peut être pas encore.

Oh si il savait. Qu'elle avait recommencé peut être pas, mais qu'il était cocu c'est certain qu'il le savait, pensais je.

- Ais l'air surprise quand il arrivera, ok ?

- Ok, répondis-je.

J'avais déjà la tête ailleurs. Mon esprit vagabondait vers Edward. Notre histoire, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était particulière et très secrète. Seuls Anthony, Jasper et Alice étaient au courant d'une partie. La plus minime et la plus ancienne. Ils ne se doutaient pas du quart de ce qui nous liait vraiment.

Je du somnoler un peu, car je sursautais d'un coup à entendre les cris de joie autour de moi. En regardant aux alentours proches, je vis Edward enlacé par sa mère, Owen si bien accroché à sa jambe qu'il ne touchait plus par terre.

- Tu ne devais arriver qu'à 19h ! s'exclama-t-elle en le relâchant

- J'ai changé d'avion maman.

- Tu aurais dû nous appeler, on serait venu te chercher.

- J'ai loué une voiture, répondit-il en me regardant à présent.

Je lui souriais tout en me levant de mon transat. Il me rendit mon sourire, tout en embrassant Alice, puis Esmé et ma mère. Quand vint mon tour, je plaçais mes bras autour de son cou tandis qu'il passait son bras droit autour de mon dos. Comme toujours, un frisson me parcourut au contact.

- Bon retour au bercail petit cachotier, murmurais-je en posant discrètement un baiser dans son cou.

Je le sentis renifler mes cheveux avant de me répondre de la même façon :

- Toujours aussi belle…

On se relâcha, et il attrapa Owen pour le porter. Le petit semblait ravi de retrouver son parrain. Je retournais vers la terrasse et les laissais derrière moi, ayant besoin de me remettre les idées en place. Anthony sortit au même moment et alla directement vers moi.

- Alice m'en a parlé tout à l'heure.

- Et ?

- Et non je ne savais pas. Il ne m'en avait pas du tout parlé. Et puis en même temps, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait des comptes à me rendre.

- C'est vrai, mais vu votre…

- Maman !

Sauvé par le gong. Mon fils venait de me délivrer d'une conversation qui allait s'avérer un peu trop curieuse.

- Tu vas aller dire au revoir, on va rentrer, lui dis-je.

- Déjà ?

- Il y a école demain mon bouchon. Allez file, je vais remettre mes vêtements.

Je souris à Anthony qui n'était pas dupe de ma diversion avant d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je me rhabillais rapidement avant de retourner rejoindre les autres, mais dans le couloir, je croisais Edward, sa valise à la main.

- Je vais ranger mes affaires, me dit-il en s'arrêtant à mon niveau.

- Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Le temps que ça se tasse… Au moins 3 ou 4 semaines.

Il n'était resté qu'une semaine la dernière fois, mais il n'avait pas la presse sur le dos à l'époque. Notre petit secret.

- Est-ce que je peux passer tout à l'heure ?

- Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils trouvent louche qu'à peine arrivé tu sortes ?

- Nan ! Je suis grand maintenant je peux sortir boire un verre.

- Et les paparazzis ?

- Ils ne savent pas encore ou je suis. Jasper garde la voiture de loc et me prête sa moto. Donc je serais discret.

- Je couche Aydan vers 21h.

- Je viendrais vers 22h.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

On se sourit et je descendais les escaliers pour ramener mon fils à la maison.

Comme chaque soir une fois Aydan couché, je consultais mes mails tranquillement assise sur le canapé, une tasse de thé à la main. Je lisais et supprimais rapidement les pubs, avant de voir un message d'Edward daté du jour même. Je cliquais.

_« Coucou ma B_

_Quand tu liras ce mail, tu seras certainement rentrée après votre traditionnel repas du dimanche, et tu m'auras vu débarquer. J'ai décidé de prendre l'air hier, et j'ai fait mes bagages pour voir la famille. Je ne peux pas rester à New York, je me sens harcelé, et Irina m'insupporte en me demandant de lui pardonner. Encore. Mais cette fois je ne peux pas. C'était une fois de trop, et j'en ai assez. Je pense même à quitter définitivement NY. A voir. On en parlera de vive voix, nous aurons le temps pour ça. A très vite. Pleins de bisous. E_

- B ?

Je sursautais, ne m'attendant pas à le voir débarquer. Il arriva de la terrasse arrière, comme il avait pu le faire dans le passé

- Bon sang tu m'as fait peur.

- Je vois ça… dit-il en riant. Mais je pensais qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je frappe.

- Tu as bien fait.

Je me levais et allais à sa rencontre. Il ouvrit aussitôt les bras et je me calais à l'intérieur, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour caler mon visage dans son cou. Il me serra affectueusement, embrassa mes cheveux, avant de me dire que je sentais toujours aussi bon.

- Rien ne change ici tu sais, dis-je.

- C'est une des choses qui me plait justement. La stabilité que je ressens quand je rentre est incomparable.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de ton retour ? demandais-je d'un coup

Il me relâcha un peu pour regarder mon visage.

- On s'est eu au téléphone il y a deux jours. Et tu n'as pas dit un mot sur la tromperie d'Irina.

- Parlons-nous souvent d'elle ?

- Non, jamais. Ok. Mais tu te doutais bien que je n'aurais pas la surprise du come back ! Ton frère a voulu me briefer dès mon arrivée, et Alice a récupéré le bébé dans l'après-midi.

- Pourtant c'était un coup de tête. Ils ne l'ont su que ce matin. Quant à la tromperie d'Irina, je ne t'ai rien dit car ça ne devait pas prendre de telles proportions.

Il desserra son étreinte et je le relâchais. Je pris cependant sa main pour l'emmener avec moi vers les tabourets du bar de la cuisine. Il s'assit tandis que je nous sortais des bières du frigo.

- Tu ne savais pas pour les magazines ? lui demandais-je en lui tendant une bouteille

- Si depuis un peu plus de 2 semaines. Mais Tanya avait réussi à calmer le jeu. Manque de bol, un autre torchon a réussi à la prendre en photo et ils ont tout publié dans la foulée lundi. Tanya n'a rien pu y changer. Les autres ont suivi pour ne pas être sur la touche.

Tanya. Son assistante/agent/secrétaire. Elle gérait tout pour lui. Je ne l'avais jamais rencontrée mais elle avait l'air gentille sur les photos.

- Tu lirais les magazines tu saurais ! plaisanta-t-il

- Et tu serais le premier à te moquer de moi si j'y touchais ! riais-je en m'asseyant également. Mais je suis prête à parier que je les aurais demain dans ma boite aux lettres !

- Alice ?

- Bien sûr ! Qui d'autre ?

- Elle en achète toujours autant ?

- Oui, elle dit que c'est pour son job… Et que ses clientes raffolent de discuter de ça avec elle.

Alice était organisatrice d'évènementiel. Ça lui avait pris dès l'enfance, et mes parents avaient dû se rendre à l'évidence lorsqu'elle organisa son anniversaire à 10 ans de main de maitre. Tous les détails avaient été parfaits, et elle avait tout géré à la perfection.

- Tu me diras si c'était intéressant ?

- Tu ne les as pas lus ?

- Aucun intérêt. Je sais qu'elle me trompe, avec qui elle le fait et depuis quand aussi. Ils ne peuvent rien m'apprendre de plus, me répondit-il en buvant une gorgée de sa bière

- Tu me sembles… Je sais pas…Indifférent ?

- C'est le cas. Je crois que je n'avais pas pardonné la première fois. Je me suis menti à moi-même. Quand j'ai su la semaine dernière qu'elle avait recommencé, je suis parti chez Tanya. 2 jours plus tard je déménageais le plus rapide. Et hier Tanya a fait venir les déménageurs pour le piano et les cartons de livres et partitions.

- Et Irina veut quand même te récupérer ?

- Apparemment. Elle dit qu'elle regrette, qu'elle ne recommencera pas, bla, bla, bla...

Il me fit un petit sourire avant de reboire une gorgée. Je l'imitais, tout en me demandant ce qu'il allait faire à présent. On discuta encore un moment de cette histoire, il me parla des prochains projets musicaux qu'il avait.

Après ses études à Julliard, il avait travaillé quelques temps dans un studio d'enregistrement, avant de se faire repérer par Tanya dans un bar. Avec le physique et le minois qu'il avait, elle lui avait promis un carton. Elle lui avait proposé de faire des photos, et il s'était retrouvé propulsé comme mannequin, lui permettant de se faire connaitre tout en mettant beaucoup d'argent de côté. Il avait alors pu se créer un label, faisant enregistrer des groupes et chanteurs plus ou moins connus, et il avait assis sa notoriété avec le temps. Il était la star de la famille, apparaissant régulièrement dans des magazines.

- Mais toi dis-moi ? Quoi de neuf ?

- Il n'y a rien eu de plus depuis notre dernière conversation.

- Tu auras un peu de temps à m'accorder pendant mes « vacances » ?

- Bien sûr !

- Demain ?

- J'emmène Aydan à 9h et j'ai cours à 15h. Entre je suis tout à toi, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

Il me le rendit, et il y eut le truc. Ce truc qui arrivait entre nous. Ce que je ne pouvais pas expliquer. Ce qui nous liait depuis des années. Ce moment fugace ou rien n'existait hormis nous qui nous fixions. Doucement, il posa sa bière sur le bar doucement il descendit de son tabouret toujours doucement il fit le pas qui séparait les 2 sièges. Mes jambes s'écartèrent automatiquement et il se plaça entre, posant ses mains sur les accoudoirs. Et toujours sans un mot, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout doucement, avec tendresse, comme à chaque fois. Je posais une main derrière sa nuque pour le rapprocher encore et de mon bras libre j'enlaçais sa taille. Le baiser devint plus ardent, tandis que ses mains divaguaient sur mes cuisses et dans mon dos et il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour qu'il me soulève par la taille pour m'enlacer. Je le surplombais, mes pieds ne touchant plus le sol, les lèvres toujours collées aux siennes. Je sentis une vibration sur mon torse, et je sursautais, coupant notre échange de plus en plus passionné. Edward soupira avant de me laisser descendre et d'attraper son portable dans la poche de son polo. Il regarda le message reçu et se mit à rire avant de me le tendre.

- Tu es concernée, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Je pris le téléphone et lisait le texto. Il était de Jasper.

_« On se fait un resto demain midi tous les 4? Alice a un créneau, moi aussi, et elle dit que tu n'as rien de mieux à faire et que Bella non plus. Rdv au « Paris » à midi. »_

- Je suppose qu'on est obligé ?

- Tu vas pouvoir dire non à ta cousine ?

- Pff non. Elle me tannera encore et encore.

- Alors oui, on est obligé. Je passe te prendre demain vers 10h ? on ira faire un tour à la plage avant ?

- Ok.

Il m'embrassa sur le front avant de s'en aller. Je prenais ma bière et allais m'asseoir dans le canapé. Comme à chaque fois que ça arrivait, j'essayais de comprendre ce qui nous arrivait. Nous n'en parlions que très peu, on vivait le moment et on le mettait de côté ensuite, comme s'il n'avait pas existé. Mais l'un comme l'autre avions admis par mail qu'il était assez difficile de poser des mots sur ça. C'était totalement inconnu pour l'un comme pour l'autre, n'ayant jamais vécu quelque chose de semblable avec une autre personne.

Pourtant j'avais vécu une histoire merveilleuse avec le père d'Aydan. Jared. On était sorti ensemble dès le lycée, et on avait été heureux durant des années. J'avais fait quasiment toutes mes premières fois avec lui. Il avait été ravi de savoir que j'étais enceinte, et il m'avait proposé de l'épouser dans la foulée. Mais il ne vit pas son fils naitre, et ne me passa jamais l'anneau au doigt, mourant dans un accident de voiture alors que j'étais enceinte de 6 mois. J'avais été dévastée pendant des mois, et ce n'est que la naissance de mon fils qui me redonna le sourire.

Edward avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes, dont j'étais sure de ne pas connaitre la moitié d'entre elles. Il avait trouvé une certaine stabilité avec Irina, me disant qu'il l'aimait sincèrement. Nous n'étions donc pas 2 adolescents, les hormones en ébullition, qui ne connaissaient pas la vie. Et pourtant nous étions tous les 2 dépassés par ça.

J'essayais d'aller dormir, mais je tournais sans trouver le sommeil. Je me relevais et aller dans ma pièce de peinture. Durant quelques minutes, je fixais la toile vide, puis suivant une pulsion, je me mis à peindre jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

**n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour!_

_Vu que c'est le début, je vous mets tout de suite la suite, afin de voir si cela plait vraiment ou pas. Ce ne sera pas toujours rapide ^^. Merci pour les mises en alerte et favoris. Et merci à Emelyne, Lili69 et Cassy chou pour leurs messages._

* * *

POV Bella

Finalement j'avais très peu dormi. Lancée dans ma peinture, il avait fallu que je la termine avant de pouvoir aller me coucher. Le rendu m'avait bluffée : cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas réussi à faire passer quelque chose dans mes toiles. Celle-ci valait quelque chose : en la regardant, je ressentais de la confusion, de la peur, mais ce qui prédominait restait un mystère. J'avais peint une sensation que je n'arrivais même pas à définir.

Comme je le pensais, ma boite aux lettres était pleine de magazine à scandale.

Enroulés par un élastique, un post it d'Alice dessus disant _« il ne faut pas mourir idiot, à ce midi. Biz »_. Je rentrais le colis à la maison, le posais sur la commode de l'entrée, et allait réveiller mon fils pour le petit déjeuné. Comme chaque matin il trainait des pieds, mettant un temps fou à se préparer, à boire son chocolat et manger ses tartines. Il n'était pas du matin, c'était une certitude.

- Allez mon bébé, on va être en retard.

- Je crois que j'ai une lundinite. Je peux pas y aller.

- Une quoi ?

- J'ai une lundinite, dit il en articulant chaque syllabe. Tonton dit que c'est une maladie qu'on peut attraper le lundi matin.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas rire, mais devant sa mine sérieuse, je ne pus m'en empêcher.

- La lundinite n'existe pas poussin. Tonton Emmet a inventé ça. Donc tu iras à l'école.

- Pfff…

Je souriais encore devant l'école, bien que je ne devais pas oublier d'en toucher un mot à Emmet. En repartant je retrouvais Anthony sur le parking, assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

- Je t'ai vu arriver. Je t'attendais, me dit il.

- Depuis quand t'as des enfants dans cette école toi ? demandais-je en riant

- Jay a eu un rendez-vous urgent, et Alice était déjà partie. Il semble qu'elle organise un congrès de gynéco au Four Seasons.

- Des gynécos ! Charmant ! Ça devrait t'intéresser !

- Ce n'est pas parce que je suis chirurgien et que je suis gay que je pourrais être intéressé par…

Il s'arrêta, voyant mon sourcil relevé, l'air pas du tout convaincu par ses propos.

- Ok, je me rends… Je vais y faire un tour tout à l'heure.

J'éclatais de rire et allais vers ma voiture.

- Ne te sauve pas toi ! dit-il. As-tu vu mon frère hier ?

- En quoi ça te regarde ?

- Je sais qu'il était chez toi hier. Il me l'a dit hier soir.

- Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question ?

- Pour voir si tu as quelque chose à cacher !

- Mission impossible dans cette famille, répondis-je sarcastique.

Je m'assis dans mon Suv, et Anthony mis ses bras sur la portière, au niveau de la vitre grande ouverte.

- La soirée fut bonne ?

- Très !

- Vous avez… ?

- Bon sang, va te trouver un mec, ça t'évitera de t'intéresser à la vie sexuelle des autres ! râlais-je

- Pourquoi tu t'obstines ? je finirais par le savoir !

- Tu es trop curieux !

- Je m'intéresse à ma famille rien de plus.

- Mytho !

- Bon c'est non, j'ai compris ! On va vous laisser mijoter encore un peu, laisser monter la pression… Il vous a fallu quoi la dernière fois ? 2 jours ?

Je ne répondais que par un regard que j'espérais mauvais, avant de repartir chez moi sous ses rires.

Une fois arrivée, je m'installais dans le canapé avec les torchons people. Il y en avait 5, et à chaque fois, Irina était en couverture avec son amant, l'acteur en vue (d'après eux) Laurent Spears. Les gros titres étaient sans équivoque :

_« Irina Denali trompe Edward Masen »_

_« La reine des podiums change de chanson »_

_« Edward Masen trahi »_

Et d'autres du genre.

J'allais aux pages de l'article, détaillant un peu plus les clichés, et en découvrait d'autres. Edward avait raison de ne pas regarder. Même si c'était fini, il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir sous les yeux son ex filant le parfait amour avec un autre. Il n'y avait aucune interview d'Edward ou d'Irina à l'intérieur, mais des communiqués de leurs agents respectifs. Je ne lus que celui de Tanya :

_« Edward a définitivement rompu. Il n'habite plus avec elle et compte récupérer ses affaires au plus vite afin de tourner la page. Il ne communiquera pas à ce sujet, il a bien d'autres occupations avec de nouveaux albums à préparer. »_

Fin de l'histoire.

- B ?

- Bon sang ! Tu le fais exprès ? râlais-je après Edward qui m'avait à nouveau fait peur.

Il me rejoignit au salon, tandis que je refermais les magazines et les mettais sous mes livres sur la table basse. Il me vit faire en souriant.

- Alors des trucs intéressants ?

- Non. Juste que je connais le nom de l'acteur en vue du moment.

- Ouais…

Je me levais et on s'enlaça, comme à notre habitude, finissant par un baiser sur la joue.

- T'es prête ?

- Pas du tout ! mais j'enfile un maillot, j'attrape une serviette et en avant !

- J'ai pris la jeep d'Emmet pour ma planche de surf.

- Tu n'as pas mis les pieds dessus depuis longtemps, dis-je pour l'embêter. Tu risques de te ridiculiser.

- Jamais ! Tu verras, le dieu des vagues c'est moi.

On se mit à rire et je le laissais pour me mettre en tenue.

Posée sur la plage, lunette de soleil sur le nez, je regardais Edward au loin glisser sur les vagues. Il s'en sortait à merveille pour un homme n'ayant pas touché à sa planche depuis des années. Lorsqu'il sortit pour me rejoindre, tout sourire, je pensais aussitôt qu'il ne semblait vraiment pas en pleine rupture. Enfin il n'avait pas du tout l'air affecté.

- Alors tu as vu ? Je suis toujours bon !

- Oui tu es toujours le dieu des vagues.

Il planta sa planche dans le sable avant de s'installer à côté de moi.

- Ça fait un bien fou ! Entre ça et mon footing de ce matin, je suis en pleine forme.

- Ben dis donc, t'as de l'énergie à revendre !

- Je suis chez moi, j'ai enfin passé une vraie bonne nuit, pas de prises de tête… dit-il en regardant l'océan.

- Et tes affaires vont ou ? Tu as repris un appart ?

- Non. Elles sont en garde meuble, mais j'ai demandé à Tanya de revendre les meubles, et de ne garder que l'essentiel. Je veux repartir de zéro.

- Et tu étais sérieux en disant vouloir t'installer ici ?

- Sérieux oui. Après ça demande pas mal de logistique et de chamboulements. Je dois tout bien penser.

- Tu perdrais Tanya !

Il rit mais secoua la tête.

- Nan… Elle n'a rien qui la retienne à New York. Tanya n'a pas de famille proche, alors New York ou LA. Enfin on n'y est pas encore.

On entendit son portable sonner, et il le récupéra rapidement dans la poche de son jean.

- Je parlais de toi ! dit-il en répondant. Avec Bella. On est à la plage là

Il sourit, d'une façon très tendre, et j'aurai aimé savoir ce qui lui donnait un tel sourire.

- Je vais voir cet après-midi, j'ai quelques idées en tête pour elle… Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le moment…. J'ai toujours du matériel ici, je peux tenter une maquette. Et on se ferait un genre de visio par web cam un soir…. Ok on se fera ça dans la semaine… Pourquoi ?... Dis-moi pourquoi et je te la passe…

Il me tendit son téléphone.

- Tanya veut te parler.

- A moi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'elle…

Il haussa les épaules et je pris son portable.

- Tanya ?

_- Bonjour Bella. Ça va ?_

- Euh oui merci. Et toi ?

_- Ça va. C'est un peu mouvementé ici, mais ça se tassera vite. A ce sujet, comment il va ?_

- A la perfection. Ça m'a même étonnée.

- De quoi elle te parle ? me demanda Edward.

Je lui fis signe de se taire.

_- Pas moi. Il était comme ça en arrivant chez moi le soir où il la quittait. Je voulais juste vérifier que ça continuait comme ça._

- C'est le cas.

_- Parfait. Je vous laisse profiter du soleil les veinards, je vais m'occuper du boulot de Môssieu._

- Bon courage Tanya, riais-je.

_- Merci, il m'en faut. Prends soin de lui._

- Avec joie !

_- C'est bien ce que je pensais._

On raccrocha et Edward voulu aussitôt savoir de quoi on avait parlé. Bien sûr je refusais de dire quoi que ce soit, et il décida de me faire parler par tous les moyens. Chantage, menaces, et pour finir les chatouilles. Je tenais bon. Mais quand à force de jouer il se retrouva assis sur moi, me tenant les mains, la situation m'échappa. Je dû faire un geste, une mimique, enfin un truc, qui déclencha un changement en lui. Et aussitôt, alors qu'il lâchait mes mains, je me relevais, posait mes mains sur sa taille, alors qu'il posait les siennes sur mes joues et m'embrassait. Je baladais mes mains sur son dos musclés, ses abdos, ses pectoraux. Il avait toujours été musclé, juste comme il fallait. Habillé on pouvait les deviner, mais là je les touchais et j'adorais ça. Je ne sais combien de temps ce baiser dura, car je ne repris mes esprits que lorsqu'il quitta ma bouche pour mon cou.

- On devrait y aller…

Pas de mouvements.

- On pourrait nous voir…

Là il se crispa et s'arrêta. Il me fit un léger smack avant de se relever et de me proposer sa main pour m'aider à me mettre debout. On rangea nos affaires en silence : on aurait pu croire que ce silence était gênant car on ne se regardait pas et que nos gestes étaient raides. Mais je n'éprouvais aucune gêne, j'étais bien, recherchant simplement encore et toujours une explication à nos débordements.

- Peut-être que…

Je me tournais vers lui. Il me regardait d'un air sérieux.

- Peut-être qu'un jour on comprendra pourquoi ce besoin de faire ça…

- J'espère Masen…

On se sourit avant de partir vers la jeep de mon frère.

Le repas du midi fut très agréable. Anthony s'était greffé à nous, n'ayant pas d'opérations à l'hôpital. On discuta de tout et rien, des projets d'Edward, du cabinet d'avocat de Jasper, des prochains contrats d'Alice, de la vie de célibataire heureux d'Anthony, de mon futur diplôme… Ce fut vraiment un bon moment, trop rare à mon gout. On avait rarement le temps de se retrouver, chacun bien pris dans sa vie, et c'est pour ça qu'on avait instauré le dimanche tous ensembles. Je ne fus pas dupe des regards d'Anthony et Alice : dès qu'Edward me souriait, ou dès que j'avais un geste envers lui, ils se regardaient d'un sourire complice. Je ne pouvais que louer le seigneur qu'ils ne fassent pas de commentaires quand à Jasper, je le remerciais de ne pas du tout se soucier de nous à ce sujet. Il savait, oui, mais il faisait comme s'il ne savait pas. Rien que pour ça, j'aurai pu ériger une statue à son effigie.

On prenait le café lorsqu'une grosse voix très grave interpella Edward. Il se tourna, circonspect, mais sourit ensuite tandis qu'il se levait. Visiblement ils se connaissaient.

- Garret ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pas ton territoire la West Coast ! rit Edward

- Et toi alors ? Le célèbre Masen n'est plus dans son fief New Yorkais ?

Ils se firent une bonne accolade.

- Ma famille vit ici mon pote, je suis chez moi !

- Ouais j'ai appris pour Irina. Quelle …

- Pas d'insultes ! Laisse là où elle est.

- C'est Garret McCaffrey, me souffla Alice

Ne suivant pas du tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde particulier du showbiz, j'ignorais totalement qui était ce fameux Garret.

- Tanya te couvre bien en tous cas ! Tout le monde sait que t'es pas à New York, mais impossible de passer à travers son barrage !

- Je veux être un peu tranquille… dit plus posément Edward.

- Mouais… Tu ne comptes pas me présenter ? dit son ami en faisant mine de se vexer

- Oh pardon ! Garret je te présente Anthony et Jasper, mes frères, ma belle-sœur Alice femme de Jasper et Bella une amie.

- Une amie hein ?! dit le Garret en faisant un clin d'œil à Edward. Enchanté, dit-il en serrant la main des garçons.

Lorsque ce fut notre tour à Alice et moi, on eut droit à un baise main et un clin d'œil.

- Hé chasse gardée, dit Edward.

- Arrête un peu ! Kate me découperait et me jetterait dans une fosse commune si je venais à avoir un geste déplacé. D'ailleurs je dois aller la rejoindre. On fait une grosse soirée pour son anniversaire vendredi. Viens avec ton « _amie » _Bella. Kate sera ravie.

- On verra. Je t'appelle.

- Ok. Bonne journée à tous !

On lui répondit presque en cœur la même chose, et il repartit à ses occupations tandis qu'Edward se rasseyait.

- Maintenant qu'il est parti, quelqu'un peut me dire qui est Garret McCaffrey ?

Alice soupira tandis qu'Anthony se moquait littéralement de moi.

- T'es désespérante Bella, se plaignit Alice. C'est un acteur en pleine ascension, et tout fraichement chanteur! Et en plus il sort avec Kate Winford, une célèbre chanteuse.

- Et c'est moi l'heureux producteur de leurs albums ! dit Edward tout fier.

Je fis mine de l'applaudir, et il mit sa main sur son cœur en me disant merci.

- Et tu as été invitée à une soirée qui promet de ramener tout le gratin ! Je rêverais de pouvoir organiser un truc pour eux.

- Ça peut s'arranger Alice, dit Edward. Je peux laisser une carte à Kate pour toi.

- Tu ferais ça ? Vraiment ?

- Calme toi Alice, lui dit Jasper en riant. Respire…

On se mit tous à rire, tandis qu'Alice essayait vainement d'expliquer le pourquoi de son excitation. Edward en profita pour me demander doucement si je souhaitais l'accompagner.

- Ça va dépendre si je peux faire garder Aydan.

- Tu trouveras sans problèmes une dizaine d'âmes charitables pour le garder. Ma mère me parlait encore de lui ce matin, au sujet de je ne sais quelle manie qu'il a.

- Il voit trop souvent Emmet, râlais je.

Je regardais ma montre et vit qu'il était l'heure pour moi d'aller en cours.

- Je dois y aller. Je te dis ça se soir…

- Ok.

- Jay on y va ? demandais-je.

Son cabinet n'était qu'à quelques minutes de la fac.

- Let's go.

Après un baiser à ma cousine, il m'emmena en cours, tandis que les trois autres se reprenaient un café.

Dans la voiture, alors qu'on parlait de tout et rien, Jasper se proposa de but en blanc pour garder Aydan.

- Merci… dis-je surprise. Mais pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Je croyais que tu…

- Bella… Aydan est en quelques sortes mon neveu, vu que toi et Alice êtes plus des sœurs que des cousines, et il est le filleul d'Alice. Ce gamin est génial, et j'avoue qu'on rigole pas mal avec lui. Owen serait ravi aussi. Quand à toi et Edward, ça ne me regarde toujours pas, et je ne demanderais rien.

- Merci.

- En revanche, force est de constater que depuis son arrivée il a passé plus de temps avec toi qu'avec qui que ce soit, et que vous semblez aimanté l'un par l'autre. Mais ce n'est que mon opinion.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot, et je ne trouvais rien à répondre à ça. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce qu'on pouvait dégager, ou même si on se recherchait l'un l'autre. C'était le type de questions que je ne me posais pas. Et peut-être que je ne préférais pas me les poser. Mais le soir venu, j'acceptai de l'accompagner à la soirée de Kate Winford et Garret McCaffrey.

Chaque mardi soir, rituel depuis qu'Aydan était entré à l'école, il partait passer la soirée et la journée du mercredi chez son parrain Jacob. Ce dernier permettait à mon fils de garder un lien avec une partie de sa famille paternelle, et en même temps de me laisser un peu de temps pour moi. Il était le meilleur ami de Jared. Il m'avait soutenu quand la famille de Jared m'avait tourné le dos.

- Salut Jake ! Entre !

Tout sourire, il entra dans le vestibule, et me fit un baiser sur la joue.

- Comment tu vas ? demandais-je

- Bien comme toujours !

- Et Léah ?

- Pareil ! Elle est juste un peu plus hargneuse que d'habitude car elle veut en finir avec cette grossesse.

Léah et Jacob étaient mariés depuis 5 ans. Ils s'étaient rapidement rendu compte qu'ils avaient un problème de fécondité, et ils avaient tenté plusieurs FIV pour enfin devenir parents. Au bout de quatre tentatives, elle était enceinte de triplés. Après la surprise et les craintes, ils refusèrent qu'on retire l'un d'eux, trop risqué à leur gout, et ils s'apprêtaient à être parents d'ici 2 mois.

- Embrasse là pour moi

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Ou est Aydan ?

- Il finit ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Tu veux boire un truc ? Un coca ?

- Ouais merci. On va manger chez Sue et Harry ce soir.

J'opinai distraitement en lui tendant une canette. Les parents de Jared. Je ne les avais pas revus depuis l'enterrement, et je refusais de leur laisser Aydan. Nos rapports étaient trop compliqués, et je ne voulais pas que mon fils subisse ça. Jacob l'emmenait toujours les voir, je le savais et laissais faire, car en sa présence ils se gardaient de médire derrière mon dos.

- A ce sujet Jake… La dernière fois, il est revenu un peu triste. C'est vite passé mais, il était beaucoup moins gai.

- Je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois… Ils lui ont beaucoup parlé de son père, montré des photos… Ils n'ont pas dit un mot à ton sujet, rassure toi… Mais ça l'a peut-être chamboulé.

- Il a des dizaines de photos de son père dans sa chambre, ça ne peut pas être que ça.

- Je ne sais rien de plus. Je lui demanderais discrètement.

- Merci.

- Parrain ! cria mon fils.

- Hey l'asticot, répondit Jake en l'attrapant au vol. Tes affaires sont prêtes ?

Aydan opina.

- Tes devoirs sont terminés ?

Un nouveau oui.

- Alors on y va ! Toujours rien de prévu Bella ? Tu sais le but c'est que tu sortes un peu !

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas malheureuse. Bisous mon bébé.

- Chuis plus un bébé maman !

- Pardon pardon. Bisous ptit cœur.

Je l'embrassais et les laissais partir. Ce soir, pour une fois depuis très longtemps, je n'allais pas me faire ma soirée dvd seule ou avec les filles. Ce soir, Edward venait les voir avec moi.

Edward arriva vers 20h, avec une énorme pizza et quelques dvd. Nous allions certainement avoir à nous battre entre ses gouts et les miens, pour finir par regarder un des siens et un des miens.

- Quoi de neuf ? me demanda-t-il en s'installant dans le canapé

- Rien et toi ?

- Je profite de ma tranquillité… Même s'il semble qu'elle soit bientôt finie.

- Pourquoi, tu vas repartir plus tôt que prévu ?

- Nan ! Mais Tanya m'a dit que j'étais repéré… Mais bon, j'ai été étonné de ne pas être plus reconnu que ça quand on a diné en ville.

- Oh la star est déçue ? le taquinais-je

- Horriblement triste, rit il. Mais je tiens le choc.

- T'as quand même signé quelques autographes…

- Et je n'ai pas vu de photographes. Mais bon, j'ai pas trop l'œil moi, encore moins quand je suis bien entouré.

Je souris en pensant qu'on était bien tous les 5. Ce repas avait été très sympa.

- Alors on regarde quoi ? demanda-t-il. Je refuse illico tes films fleurs bleu.

- Et moi je mets mon véto sur tes superproductions.

Finalement, on se mit d'accord sur deux comédies après plusieurs bonnes minutes d'arguments en tous genres pour nos propres idées.

A la fin du premier film, on se fit une pause ravitaillement, en allant préparer du popcorn en cuisine.

- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ? demanda Edward en riant tandis que je me débattais pour ouvrir le sachet de maïs.

- Ok je m'occupe des glaces.

Je m'affairai en prenant les bols, les brownies, les glaces, le coulis, la chantilly… Toute la panoplie pour un super dessert.

- Tu es au courant que je dois surveiller ma ligne ?

- Après avoir mangé les ¾ d'une pizza double fromage, double bacon et poulet ? dis-je en levant un sourcil

- Parfaitement !

- C'est ça ! Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais préparé la dernière fois ?

- Tes 3 kg de sucre dans un bol de 250 ml ? Ouais…dit-il faisant mine d'être écœuré.

- T'as adoré ! répliquais-je

- C'est vrai. C'était quoi déjà ? Vanille, chocolat, coulis chocolat, chantilly et coco pops ?

- Tu vois tu t'en rappelles très bien !

- Et ce soir tu prépares quoi ?

- Une coupe Brownie !

Il arqua un sourcil, attendant les ingrédients.

- Brownie, coulis de chocolat chaud, glace vanille et chocolat, chantilly et amandes effilées.

- Je pense qu'il va me plaire aussi.

Il se remit à préparer son popcorn, tandis que je préparais nos bols.

- Avant que j'oublie, samedi soir c'est soirée « Antilles ».

- C'est-à-dire ? demandais-je. On doit quand même pas venir en maillot et paréo ?

- Nan, rit il. C'est le thème général de la déco, du buffet et de l'alcool. Mais ça veut aussi dire tenue décontractée.

- Tant mieux ! Si je peux éviter de jouer au mannequin avec Alice.

- Elle coud toujours ?

- Oh oui, elle retouche toute ses tenues.

On continua à s'affairer quelques minutes avant de retourner s'installer dans le canapé, les mains chargées de sucreries. Je mis Mon film, « bébé mode d'emploi », qu'on regarda tout en s'empiffrant. C'est fou ce qu'on est capable de grignoter devant la télé.

Le film finit, je n'avais pas envie qu'il parte. La soirée avait été trop sympa pour qu'il reparte si tôt. Je lui proposais d'écouter un peu de musique.

- Pas de Céline Dion ou Mariah Carey… geignit-il

- Arrête leurs chansons ne sont pas toutes nulles.

- Si tu le dis…

- Bon on va faire dans le basic…

J'attrapai l'un des CD qu'il m'avait fait, un mélange de plein de vieilles chansons. J'avais adoré cet album. Je m'installais sur le canapé, tête sur ses genoux, le regard tourné vers lui, tandis qu'il jouait avec mes cheveux.

- Je passe la journée en studio demain, ça te dit ?

- Depuis quand t'as un studio à L.A ? m'étonnais-je

- Il est pas à moi celui-là, il est à une copine.

- Une ex ?

- Aussi, rit il. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait une maquette hier à la maison, et faut que je bidouille un peu. Tu veux venir voir ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Tu me donneras l'adresse je te rejoindrais dans l'après-midi, j'ai cours demain matin.

- Je me demande comment tu fais pour tout gérer en même temps. Aydan, tes cours, ton livre, ta vie privée…

- Le dernier point ressemble un peu au désert de Gobi.

- Et ce type, là, comment il s'appelait déjà… Tu m'en avais parlé quelques fois.

- Mike ?

- C'est celui-là !

- Rien à dire hormis que c'est un crétin… Et un crétin de collection !

- Et bien quoi qu'il en soit, tu m'épates. Je ne gère pas la moitié de ce que tu fais et je me sens overbooké !

- Question d'habitude !

Plusieurs chansons passèrent tandis qu'on discutait, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende une chanson de James Ingram. Cette chanson avait une signification particulière : c'était sur cette musique « Baby come to me » qu'on s'était embrassé et que les choses avaient dérapées pour la première fois. Il sourit, puis me fit comprendre qu'il voulait se relever. Je m'asseyais, tandis qu'une fois debout devant moi il me tendit la main.

- Maintenant ? m'étonnais-je

- Pourquoi pas…

Je prenais sa main et me calais contre lui, mon bras gauche sur son bras, ma main droite dans la sienne. On se mit en rythme, sans parler, juste un sourire aux lèvres les yeux dans les yeux.

There's a special kind of magic in the air_  
__Il y a une sorte de magie particulière dans l'air__  
_When you find another heart that needs to share_  
__Quand tu trouves un autre cœur avec qui partager_

Baby come to me  
_Bébé viens à moi__  
_Let me put my arms around you_  
__Laisse moi mettre mes bras autour de toi__  
_This was meant to be_  
__Ceci voulais dire__  
_And I'm oh so glad I found you_  
__Je suis tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvée_

Finalement, Jasper devait avoir raison en disant qu'on était aimanté. Là je m'en rendais compte ! Et c'était flagrant !

La façon dont je me rapprochais de lui, me collant contre lui

Son visage se rapprochant du mien

Sa main initialement dans le bas de mon dos, bougeant et raffermissant sa prise plus au sud.

Ma main se plaçant derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher assez son visage pour que nos lèvres se rejoignent.

Nos bouches qui se trouvent, et tout le reste disparait, comme si c'était leur place, comme si c'était naturel.

Nos mains qui caressent, nos corps qui se serrent, la chaleur qui monte.

Les vêtements qui volent, Edward qui me soulève et qui monte les escaliers.

Nos corps en sueurs, s'imbriquant, se faisant du bien.

Et le bien-être. La sensation de plénitude, de justesse et de légèreté, alors qu'il est encore couché sur moi et qu'on reprend nos esprits et nos respirations.

Jasper doit avoir raison. Il y a quelque chose entre nous.

* * *

**Et voilà. Qu'es dites vous? N'hésitez pas, je n'ai jamais mordu personne :)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour!_

_un nouveau chapitre car j'ai un peu d'avance, et ça vous permettra de voir si cette histoire vaut le coup._

_Merci pour les mises en alertes et favoris. Pour deux chapitres je suis satisfaite, ça démarre doucement mais surement :)_

_merci à lili69 et emelyne pour vos ptits messages :)_

* * *

POV Bella

Le mercredi et les deux jours suivant filèrent à une allure folle. Je ne vis pas mes journées passer qu'on était déjà vendredi soir. Bien sur, Edward jouait un rôle prépondérant sur cet état de fait, car nous avions passé beaucoup de temps ensemble.

Comme convenu, je l'avais rejoint au studio le mercredi après-midi. J'avais aimé le voir bosser, chose inconnue pour moi, et le voir si concentré sur ces petits boutons, ou battre la cadence d'une basse ou d'une batterie avec sa tête. Ces quelques heures m'avaient dévoilé un peu plus de lui et de sa passion pour la musique. La seule fausse note vint de moi, quand il me demanda de faire les cœurs d'une chanson.

_- Hors de questions !_

_- B… Tu as une très belle voix et tu chantes très bien !_

_- Que tu dis ! _

_- Rappelle moi qui est producteur/compositeur dans cette pièce ?_

_- Tu n'es pas objectif ! _

_- Oh que si… Prends ça comme un défi !_

_- C'est pas bien ce que tu fais ! Me provoquer pour que je le relève, c'est bas Masen._

_- C'est pour la bonne cause. A New York, j'ai des choristes, ici non. Je veux juste voir ce que ça donne._

_- Tricheur, c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait venir !_

_- Un peu. Allez vas-y. Et pour te remercier on ira au resto demain soir !_

_- Avec Aydan ?_

_- Bien sûr avec Aydan ! Et je suis sûr qu'il sera fier d'entendre sa maman chanter._

J'avais chanté, mal à mon gout, mais Edward avait eu l'air ravi. Le soir même, il avait ramené le Cd à mon fils, qui avait été effectivement très fier d'entendre sa maman sur un CD. Edward avait diné avec nous, et passé une partie de la nuit dans mon lit.

Le lendemain, il m'avait trainée chez Armani, puis dans des visites de maisons.

_- Quelle est ta préférée ? m'avait-il demandé pendant notre diner KFC_

Et oui, il n'avait pas précisé où aurait lieu notre diner, et son choix avait été vite fait, pour faire plaisir à Aydan.

_- Sans conteste la maison de la plage, répondis-je._

_- Comme ça m'étonne ! Pour la plage ou pour la maison ?_

_- Les deux mon capitaine. Elle est grande, lumineuse, et si Esmé te la décore, tu auras une superbe maison pour tes proies !_

Il m'avait fait un clin d'œil, et on avait discuté de tout et rien tout le reste du repas. Il avait à nouveau passé la quasi-totalité de la nuit avec moi, et des questions que je ne m'étais jamais posées commencèrent à germer dans ma tête.

D'après les conversations d'amies célibataires ou d'amies de fac, les coups d'un soir, les « plans cul » comme elles disaient, partait une fois leur devoir accompli. Même si l'homme en question était un régulier. Edward, naturellement et sans qu'on en parle, était toujours resté. Il n'était donc pas un « plan cul ».

Nous n'avions pas eu de rencard. Il ne m'avait pas invité au restaurant, fait livrer des fleurs (autre que pour mon anniversaire bien sûr), et on était très discret en dehors de ma maison. Pas un couple donc.

Qu'étions-nous ?

Depuis la première fois presque 6 ans plus tôt, je me posais cette question, qu'étions nous l'un pour l'autre ? Pas un couple, pas des amants non plus, pas des amis, certainement pas des frères et sœurs. Alors quoi ? Et puis que ressentais-je pour lui ? De l'affection, de la sympathie ? De l'amour ? Non, j'avais aimé Jared et ça n'y ressemblait pas. C'était quoi ?

Ces questions me trottaient encore dans la tête quand je déposais Aydan chez Alice et Jasper. Après un baiser très rapide, mon fils fila avec son cousin, tandis qu'Alice et Jasper me regardaient bizarrement dans le couloir.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demandais-je

- Justement, c'est la question que je me pose, dit Alice. T'as une drôle de tête.

- J'ai mis plus de maquillage que d'habitude, ça doit être ça.

- Non y a autre chose…

- Passe une bonne soirée Bella, me dit Jasper en me faisant une bise. Très sympa ta robe.

Je baissais la tête vers cette nouvelle robe, achetée avec Edward chez Dior. Elle était très simple, sans bretelle, bleue, arrivant mi-cuisse. Edward avait tenu à m'acheter les ballerines assorties, que je portais forcément, avec.

- La robe est trop… demandais je à Alice alors que Jasper appelait les garçons tout en allant au salon.

- Non ! Il a essayé de te dire que t'es sexy. Mais Jasper n'a pas toujours le vocabulaire le plus adéquat.

- Mouais…

- Tu te poses des questions hein ?

- Hein ? de quoi ? Non ! Pourquoi des questions ? sur quoi ? répondis-je trop vite et trop mal

Je m'étais clairement enfoncée là, au vu du sourire d'Alice. Elle se moquait littéralement de moi, en hochant de la tête.

- Vous vous êtes vu tous les jours…

- C'est pas une question ça, dis je

- Non, je le sais, donc c'est une affirmation. Il rentrait au petit matin d'après la rumeur.

- Mais qui t'a dit ça ?

- Liz. En bonne mère qu'elle est, elle a demandé à Jasper et Antho si Edward voyait quelqu'un.

Je tombais des nues. Il s'était fait repéré, ne le savait pas, et avait éveillé les soupçons de sa mère.

- Elle a dit quoi d'autre ?

- Qu'il semblait très heureux, un sourire un peu niais sur le visage par moment…

Je ne su pas quoi répondre à ça. Y avait rien qui puisse récupérer les dires d'une mère connaissant son fils.

- Tu te doutes bien qu'ils vont remarquer ce qu'Antho et moi voyons quand vous êtes ensemble au repas de dimanche.

- Y a pas de raisons, Alice.

- Oh si, vous n'avez jamais participé à ce genre de festivités après avoir passé autant de temps ensemble.

Un point pour elle. A chaque fois qu'on avait fait les repas du dimanche ensemble, il était en vacances chez ses parents, ce qui était quand même assez rare, et on ne se voyait pas beaucoup et rarement seuls, sauf certaines nuits.

- Je vais y aller je dois le récupérer.

- Chez Antho je suppose ?

- Je ne me voyais pas frapper chez Liz et Keith, alors qu'ils ne savent même pas qu'on est proche.

- Ca pour être proches…

Je fis une grimace, et Alice ne rajouta rien. Elle me connaissait assez pour savoir où s'arrêter. Elle avait sa propre idée de ma « relation » avec Edward, et je n'étais pas d'accord avec elle. Alors on évitait d'en parler, restant sur des bases superficielles du sujet.

- Passe une bonne soirée, me dit-elle alors que je lui faisais une bise.

- Pas de soucis. Je t'appelle avant de passer chercher Aydan demain ?

- Vient dans la soirée, tu dineras avec nous. On passe la journée à la plage.

- Ok. A demain.

Je filais à ma voiture, la tête encore plus chamboulée de questions qu'avant d'arriver. Il fallait que je me reprenne, que je ne gâche pas cette soirée, et surtout qu'Edward ne détecte rien.

Anthony m'ouvrit la porte en souriant, bière à la main, et se mit à siffler.

- De la part d'un gai ça n'a aucune valeur, dis-je.

- Je sais apprécier les bonnes choses ! répliqua-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

- Bonne ? vraiment ? Belle serait vraiment plus gentleman !

- Ouais mais là c'est plutôt sexy bomba que belle.

Il me fit un sourire toutes dents dehors, plutôt fier de lui. Je l'ignorais et allais vers le salon où je pensais trouver Edward. Il était là, affalé dans le canapé avec une bière lui aussi, zappant avec la télécommande. Il se tourna vers moi et me fit un sourire furtif avant de lever un sourcil.

- On y va ? demandais je

- Ouais, dit il en se levant.

Il me fit un baiser sur le front avant de me suivre dans le couloir. Anthony nous regarda passer, un sourire idiot sur le visage, pensant clairement des choses qui ne me plairaient pas. Alors qu'on allait refermer la porte derrière nous, il nous arrêta.

- Si elle me pose des questions, je dis à maman que tu es chez moi ? demanda-t-il toujours avec ce sourire pénible

- Fais ça ! dit Edward en lui rendant son sourire

- T'es au courant ? dis-je en fermant la porte sous les rires d'Anthony.

- Antho m'en a parlé ce matin, et Jay m'a appelé ce midi. C'est pour ça que t'es tendue comme ça ?

- Aurais tu oublié que je suis le quelqu'un en question ?

- Tu sais que je suis un grand garçon, majeur et vacciné ?

- Pas pour ta mère. Pour Liz tu seras toujours le petit garçon à sa maman.

Je lui tendis les clés, et on monta en voiture.

- Tu sais qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec Sherlock Holmes ? me demanda-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture. Elle ne va pas faire une enquête.

- Je sais ça mais je crois que tu oublies ce dont elles sont capables une fois réunies avec ma mère et ta tante. Renée a un 6ème sens, elle ressent des choses, elle me fait peur parfois quant à Esmé, elle a l'œil.

- Et ce serait si grave que ça qu'on se voit ?

- Que tu passes tes nuits chez moi ? Alors qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien et qu'on leur ment depuis des années ? Je dois vraiment répondre à cette question Masen ?

Je commençais à m'énerver, et il le savait. Je ne sais pas ce qui me poussait dans mes retranchements : la peur, sa réaction, ou simplement le retour de boomerang de mes questions.

Il mit le contact et ne dit plus rien. Mais je me rendis compte qu'il n'allait pas vers L.A, et je lui demandais où on allait.

- Chez toi, dit il fermement. On doit parler un peu je crois.

- Mais…

- Au diable cette soirée ! On verra plus tard si J'y vais ou si ON y va.

Il était énervé lui aussi maintenant.

Arrivés chez moi, il descendit rapidement de voiture, tandis que je refusais de descendre. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien. Mais il vint ouvrir ma portière, et m'intima de descendre. Devant mon manque de réaction, il défit lui même ma ceinture.

- Masen…

- Tu préfères vraiment discuter dehors ?

- J'ai pas le choix ?

- Non.

Je descendis de mauvaise grâce avant d'aller vers la porte. Je l'ouvris et il me poussa doucement l'intérieur, refermant la porte et se collant contre, regardant le sol.

- C'est pas comme ça que tu m'empêcheras de sortir.

- Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de sortir. Je reste juste à distance.

- Pourquoi ? m'étonnais-je.

- Parce qu'on doit parler, et qu'actuellement ce n'est pas du tout à ça que je pense.

J'eu un hoquet de surprise : j'avais très bien compris, mais c'était la première fois que ce genre de paroles sortait entre nous. Il releva la tête et on s'affronta du regard.

- Alors maintenant explique moi ce soudain problème. Quand j'ai passé une semaine ici, tu ne t'es pas souciée que quelqu'un sache.

- J'avais couvert mes arrières, et personne n'était au courant de ta venue !

- Où est le problème Bella ? Nous sommes tous les deux célibataires, on ne fait de mal à personne ! s'énerva-t-il

- Ca n'a pas toujours été le cas je te rappelle ! Que vont penser les parents en sachant que depuis 5 ans on couche ensemble dès qu'on se voit ?

- Je ne vois pas comment ils le sauront si ni toi ni moi ne le disons.

- 3 autres personnes sont au courant pour ce qu'il s'est passé au mariage de Rose et Emmet, ET de ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui.

Son regard changea, et je ne su pas si c'était bon ou mauvais. Mais dans la seconde suivante il était devant moi, nos visages à quelques centimètre l'un de l'autre.

- D'où vient cette soudaine prise de conscience ? dit-il plus calmement

- Edward… murmurais je en fermant les yeux.

- Regarde-moi, B.

Je rouvrais les yeux et vit son regard : il était différent lui aussi. Je me posais peut être des milliers de questions, mais il était plein de doutes lui aussi. Je ne savais juste pas encore lesquels.

- Dis moi.

Mais je ne savais pas quoi dire. Comment lui expliquer sans paraitre moitié folle ?

- Je… Je suis perdue…

Il se mit à jouer avec mes cheveux, détournant son regard. Ce fut plus facile pour moi, même si la proximité commençait à énerver mes sens jusque-là en sommeil.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser… Je n'arrive pas à nous définir, et… Putain on est tout le temps ensemble ! Dès qu'on peut… Dès qu'on est seul…

- J'ai envie d'être avec toi, me coupa-t-il. Je ne me pose pas cette question, mais je cherche ce qui a changé la donne.

Il plongea ses beaux yeux verts dans mon regard certainement encore plus perdu.

- Quelque chose a changé, j'ignore quoi. Je n'ai rien dit, je ne savais pas comment t'en parler…

- Qu'est ce qu'on est ?

- J'en sais rien… Mais je ne veux surtout pas que ça s'arrête.

Sans plus attendre, je plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes, et il me rendit mon baiser avec ferveur. La tension entre nous devait trouver une échappatoire, et c'était la meilleure fuite pour moi, et pour lui, vu la façon qu'il avait de me serrer contre lui. Nous n'étions pas doux, nous n'étions pas tendres : on était fiévreux.

Aucune réponse n'était sortie de cette conversation. Mais tandis qu'il me portait, tandis que j'encerclais du plus fort que je pouvais sa taille avec mes jambes et qu'il me plaquait contre le mur, je savais que j'étais bien et que je ne voulais pas non plus que ça s'arrête.

On ne retrouva notre calme et nos esprits qu'après avoir cédé à l'appel de nos corps. Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était apaisé, et j'étais moi-même plus sereine. On se succéda rapidement à la douche, avant de partir à cette soirée, sans parler de notre conversation initiale. Pour ma part, je savais que les réponses ne viendraient pas, et qu'il ne servait à rien de s'affronter encore.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée, et Edward trouva beaucoup de connaissances. On passa du temps à slalomer de groupes en groupes, et je fus présentée à la fameuse Kate. Elle semblait aussi sympathique que Garret.

- Voici donc la fameuse _amie_ ! s'exclama-t-elle pour taquiner Edward

- Kate…

- Quoi c'est bien comme ça que tu l'as présentée à Garret ? Ravie Bella, dit-elle à mon intention en me tendant la main

- Merci pour l'invitation, répondis-je.

- Tu penses ! Garret était bien trop content qu'Irina soit sortie du décor, rit elle.

- Mais Edward et moi…

- Pas la peine de me dire que vous n'êtes pas ensemble, vous respirez le sexe à plein nez !

Je piquais un fard, alors qu'Edward éclatait de rire.

- J'ai oublié de te préciser que Kate est pire qu'un taser, me dit Edward toujours rieur. Elle est « no filtre » et ça pique !

- Plains toi, dit elle. Comment va Tanya ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles bien, dit Edward. Mais je crois qu'elle a hâte que je rentre.

- En même temps, elle gère le label, la crise médiatique Irina vs Edward et en plus elle gère tes contrats de beau gosse. Je me demande quand elle trouve le temps de dormir ! Tu la connais Bella ?

- Non, on ne s'est jamais rencontré.

- Ca ne devrait pas tarder. Elle compte bien venir se dorer la pilule elle aussi !

- Ma mère l'a invitée plusieurs fois à la maison, m'expliqua Edward.

- Allez je file, on se verra plus tard, dit Kate. Amusez-vous, dansez, buvez, et goutez le buffet, il est génial.

Elle nous fit un baiser volant avant de nous laisser seuls. On passa notre soirée à écouter ses conseils, sans l'alcool pour moi devant ramener la voiture.

Au retour à 5h du matin, je ne me posais pas de questions, et je filais vers ma maison sans déposer Edward. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés, quand il resta sur le pas de la porte, que je réalisais que notre petite « conversation » avait laissé des traces. Il resta sur le tapis, les bras contre le chambranle.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ? demandais-je

Je n'en avais pas envie, mais tout ne dépendait pas de moi.

- Tu veux vraiment que je reste ? demanda-t-il

Son coté sur de lui avait complètement disparu.

- Edward, tu es ici… Si j'avais voulu te déposer je l'aurais fait.

- Ce n'est pas ma question… Veux-tu _vraiment_ que je reste ce soir ? dit-il en avançant vers moi dans le vestibule.

- Tu veux rester ?

- Je ne suis pas le seul à en décider.

- J'ai… J'ai envie… bafouillais je

J'avançais à mon tour de quelques pas vers lui, et prenant mon courage et une profonde inspiration je repris la parole.

- Reste avec moi cette nuit.

- Avec plaisir…

Il ouvrit les bras et me serra contre lui, le visage dans mon cou, me donnant quelques frissons au passage. On se coucha, et l'un contre l'autre on s'endormit.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais seule, mais avec une bonne odeur de café et de toast flottant dans la chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Un coup d'œil sur le réveil m'appris qu'il était déjà 11h. Je me levais le sourire aux lèvres et descendit à la cuisine. Edward était là, appuyé contre le plan de travail, dans un bas de survet qu'il n'avait pas hier, torse nu, en train de boire un café. Ses cheveux étaient humides.

- Hey ! fis je pour qu'il relève la tête.

- Salut… répondit-il sur un ton morne.

Ce petit déjeuné n'allait pas être des plus agréables, c'était certain.

- Ca ne va pas ? demandais je en me servant un café

- Je ne sais pas encore… Ca va dépendre de toi.

- Oh…

Ca n'était vraiment pas bon signe. J'allais m'asseoir au bar, attendant qu'il poursuive.

- J'ai eu le temps de faire le point pendant que tu dormais.

- Oh… Tu n'as pas dormi ?

- Je me suis réveillé à 7h.

- Oh…

Décidément, j'avais de la conversation ! Je sentais la pression qui montait en moi, et je devinais maintenant son appréhension.

- Je suis allé chez Antho, j'ai couru quelques km… Et j'ai compris certaines choses. Des choses que je ne réalisais pas vraiment avant. Ou que je refusais d'admettre.

- Je ne répondais rien, c'était toujours mieux que « oh ».

- Toi et moi… Je crois qu'on refuse d'admettre la simple conclusion qu'on est très attiré l'un par l'autre et qu'on veut être ensemble.

Là par contre je flippais. Il venait de me dire de but en blanc l'une des hypothèses que j'avais envisagées, sans la prendre trop au sérieux. Je n'avais jamais eu d'homme dans ma vie hormis Jared, et ça me flanquait une peur bleue.

- Ton silence parle pour toi… dit-il sombrement.

- Ne peut-on pas simplement revenir en arrière ? Je veux dire… On était très bien y a encore quelques jours et là…

- Là je crois que soit on tente quelque chose, soit on doit tout arrêter. Ce n'est plus viable.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandais-je. Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

- Toi. Moi. Nous deux. Y a rien à chercher de plus. Moi qui revient en célibataire, toi qui te remets à peindre à mon retour.

- Comment tu sais ça ? le coupais-je

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne peignais rien d'intéressant. Alors que tu as fait une toile merveilleuse à peine sèche. Je l'ai vue ce matin.

Il avait raison, c'était vrai. Depuis son retour, une flopée de sentiments était sortie de moi.

- Toutes ces questions que tu as eues c'était juste par peur d'admettre ce que tu avais sous le nez.

- C'est dans des situations comme ça que je regrette de ne plus fumer, dis je en posant ma tasse sur le bar pour marcher vers lui. Et toi dans tout ça ?

- Comment ça moi ?

- Pourquoi tu ouvres les yeux aujourd'hui ?

- Bella tu es particulière pour moi. Une vraie relation signifie un total changement de vie, plus de responsabilités, et surtout tenter de passer outre Jared. Je n'y pensais pas car ça n'a rien à voir avec ma vie actuelle.

- Et tu es prêt à ça maintenant ? Je veux dire Aydan, moi et mon ex décédé, et tout ça ?

- Si tu es prête à admettre que tu as autant besoin de moi que j'ai besoin de toi.

Je restais bouche bée : il avait préparé son sujet pendant que je dormais. Moi j'étais cueillie à froid ! Bien sûr j'avais peur des relations sérieuses, d'où celle que j'entretenais avec Edward qui ne menait à rien. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'y avait eu que lui depuis Jared. Et il le savait.

- Alors j'ai juste le choix de te voir partir ou te garder ? Mais les conséquences de tout ça ? Tu y as pensé ?

- Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser demain, je te demande d'essayer de passer à la vitesse du dessus. Qu'on soit vraiment ensemble ! Ca ne veut pas dire le clamer sur tous les toits !

Je n'étais pas plus rassurée, mais je me rendais compte que rien n'y changerais. Je resterais pétrifiée.

- Bella…

Il était juste devant moi : tellement aux prises avec mon monologue intérieur, je ne l'avais pas vu arriver.

- Tout ce que je souhaite c'est essayer. Je ne veux pas perturber Aydan, ou subir nos familles. Je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble sans se poser toutes ces satanées questions. Qu'on vive les choses. On verra ou ça nous mènera.

- Ça peut ne pas marcher !

- Et ça peut aussi marcher. Mais on ne le saura jamais si on essaye pas.

- Ca veut dire exclusivité pour toi…

- Et ca ne me pose aucun problème…

Son regard exprimait tous les doutes qu'il avait me concernant, mais aussi sa franchise et son envie. J'avais vraiment le choix : enfin pas vraiment car je n'imaginais pas ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles, ou encore ne plus le toucher ou le sentir près de moi. Là d'ailleurs, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de poser mes mains sur ses pectoraux.

- Ok, murmurais je.

Et je m'autorisais à poser mes mains sur lui.

- Maintenant je peux répondre à ta première question, dit il en posant ses mains sur mes joues. Je vais très bien.

On se sourit avant qu'il ne m'embrasse doucement, marquant notre nouvelle relation.

POV Edward

Lorsque je m'étais réveillé ce matin là avec Bella, j'étais complètement paumé. Notre comportement des derniers jours, nos discussions de la veille, le besoin qu'on avait de faire l'amour… Nous n'étions pas comme ça avant. Pour preuve, on s'était couché l'un contre l'autre et nous n'avions rien fait. Ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Quand j'étais venu 6 mois plus tôt dans un grand secret, nous avions passé une semaine cloitrés chez elle : une semaine de rires, de conversations normales, et de sexe. Mais je ne m'étais posé aucune question. J'étais reparti pour New York, pardonnant Irina, et reprenant ma vie avec elle, même si au fond de moi c'était avec une femme comme Bella que je voulais être.

Bella. La femme la plus agréable, douce et drôle que je connaissais. On s'était toujours bien entendu, et ce depuis notre rencontre 8 ans plus tôt. Elle avait 18 ans, elle était avec Jared, et dès la première fois qu'on s'était touché, j'avais senti une petite décharge d'adrénaline. Elle m'avait toujours plu. Mais bien sûr, elle était amoureuse et je vivais à New York, je n'avais donc rien essayé.

1 an plus tard, elle annonçait ses fiançailles et sa grossesse. Les décharges entre elle et moi ne changèrent pas, mais nous n'étions pas sur les mêmes planètes.

Puis le drame, l'accident de voiture causant la mort de Jared. Bella m'en avait parlé plus tard, mais elle avait été au plus mal. Elle avait accouché de son fils, qui avait ramené la gaieté dans sa vie, mais sans être au courant de tout, je savais que beaucoup de choses avaient changées pour elle.

On s'était revu au mariage de son frère Emmet et ma cousine Rosalie i ans. J'étais venu seul, sans ma petite amie de l'époque, Jane, que j'avais laissée à New York. Je m'étais toujours promis de ne pas présenter n'importe qui à mes parents, préférant attendre d'être sûr à 100 %. Bref, j'avais revu Bella, et cette fois, on avait laissé les choses déraper. Ça avait été un sacré chamboulement, vite perçu par mon frère Anthony et Alice. Et à partir de là, à chaque fois que je descendais, on recommençait. Il y avait toujours un instant, un regard ou un geste qui nous faisait nous jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Mais jamais je ne m'étais posé de question.

Je voyais ça comme un intermède.

J'avais ma vie, elle la sienne, et elles ne pouvaient se trouver.

Je ne voyais pas ma vie avec un enfant, ni posé avec une femme dans une maison avec chien, et le fantôme d'un autre. Car c'était ce dernier point le plus difficile : Jared. Elle l'avait aimé, il lui avait fait un enfant, et pour des raisons inconnues elle n'avait pas refait sa vie. Alors j'avais laissé les choses comme elles étaient.

Irina n'avait pas tenu sa promesse, et j'étais à nouveau trompé. J'avais alors remis en question toute ma vie à New York et très sérieusement envisagé de me rapprocher de ma famille. Et donc de Bella.

Là, elle dormait à coté de moi. Et j'avais vraiment envie d'avoir ça tous les jours.

Toute la semaine, on avait partagé de très bon moment, passant beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et après nos conversations de la veille, je pris conscience que j'étais prêt à changer de vie : j'étais prêt à être avec elle, son fils, son chien, et passer outre Jared. Je voulais être avec elle.

Je m'étais levé, avait pris sa voiture et j'étais allé chez mon frère. Dès mon entrée dans la maison, il avait vu que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il m'avait rejoint dans son dressing, moitié endormi.

- Tu as ouvert les yeux ? demanda-t-il simplement alors que je lui empruntais des fringues pour courir.

Je n'avais pas eu besoin de lui répondre. Il m'avait juste demandé de le rejoindre dans la cuisine, ce que je fis après m'être habillé. Il était assis, buvant un café, et il me fit signe de m'asseoir devant une tasse visiblement prévue à mon intention.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- T'inquiète, répondit-il. Raconte…

Je lui avais déballé mon sac, lui racontant du début à la fin mes rapports avec Bella. J'en avais besoin, et il me fallait une aide.

- Ouhaou ! dit-il visiblement surpris. On était loin de savoir le quart de la moitié de la vérité. Putain vous êtes balèze.

- On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez concerné non plus.

- Un point pour toi. Mais maintenant, tu comptes faire quoi ?

- Si je veux faire dans le plus simple, j'arrête tout. Je repars à New York et on stoppe toute relation : mail, téléphone et j'en passe.

- Peut être simple en apparence, mais dans la pratique… Option 2 ?

- Je lui dis que je veux être avec elle.

- Elle va flipper… Option 3 ?

- Je joue carte sur table et la laisse décider.

- Un ultimatum quoi.

- Tu m'aides pas Antho…

- C'est pas une question d'aide, je te préviens, rien de plus. Tu prendras ta décision tout seul ptit frère.

- J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer avec elle… Ça pourrait vraiment donner quelque chose…

- Je suis le premier à y croire. Mais elle est vraiment fermée aux relations, dit mon frère.

- Je sais. Elle n'a jamais eu que quelques rencard, et n'a jamais ne serait ce qu'embrasser un autre type que Jared.

- Sauf toi.

- Ouais… Mais c'est quoi le truc avec Jared ?

- Je sais pas. Alice dit qu'elle flippe de perdre à nouveau quelqu'un… Mais y a aussi une histoire avec sa famille à lui. Depuis le décès ils lui ont tous tourné le dos. Et ne me demande pas, je n'ai pas l'explication.

- Je vais courir…

Ca avait clos la conversation. J'avais couru plusieurs km, tentant de me vider la tête, mais je ne savais toujours pas comment tourner les choses.

Une bonne douche plus tard, je savais ce que j'allais faire, mais craignait vraiment les conséquences. Je rentrais chez Bella, préparait le petit déjeuné, et attendait son réveil.

J'avais choisi l'option 3 et ça avait plutôt bien réussi. Elle avait accepté, et même si je la sentais sur la réserve, elle me prouvait quand même qu'elle me voulait dans sa vie. Bon point. Tout restait à faire, mais on avait posé la première pierre.

* * *

**Et voilà. j'attends vos avis avec impatience. Est ce que ça vaut le coup que je continue? Ca vous intéresse toujours? Prochain chapitre au plus vite si ça vous plait **


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour !_

_Il semble que cette histoire ait trouvé un petit public qui se laisse tenter. Et tant mieux pour moi ! J'espère qu'elle continuera de vous satisfaire._

_Merci pour les nouvelles mises en alerte et/ou en favoris. Le nombre augmente et même si vous ne vous manifestez pas, c'est agréable de savoir que cette histoire est suivie._

_Cassy-chou : j'ai semé des petites choses que je dois développer ;) et le couple a besoin de temps, car une relation compliquée ne peut devenir parfaite vite. Ca se construit doucement, du moins selon moi ! ;)_

* * *

POV Bella

A mon plus grand soulagement, cette journée avec Edward et notre nouveau statut se déroula comme les autres. Rien n'avait changé. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que nous nous comportions déjà comme un couple, ou simplement que ce n'était que le début ? Je n'en savais rien. Je n'étais pas coutumière de « ca ». Jared mis à part, je n'avais jamais eu de relations. J'étais la plus des novices des novices dans les nouvelles relations. Mais là, tout ressemblait à avant : j'allais me doucher tandis qu'il rangeait la cuisine, on allait faire un tour chez un disquaire pour trouver de vieux vinyles, on se faisait un petit barbecue, j'étudiais tandis qu'il composait sur sa guitare. Normal, quoi. En même temps je ne savais pas ce que je craignais.

Assise à la table de la salle à manger, mes lunettes de confort sur le nez, je relevais la tête de mon PC portable pour le regarder : il était super concentré, son médiator entre les dents, écrivant des notes sur la partition tout en tenant sa guitare contre lui. C'est dans ses moments-là (et bien d'autres soyons honnêtes) que je le trouvais sexy : cheveux désordonnés, assis en tailleur, torse nu, ses longs doigts bougeant pour les accords…

- Ne crois pas que je ne sais pas que tu me reluques effrontément, dit il sans me regarder.

Je souris tout en mettant mon dos contre la chaise.

- Reluquer est peut-être un peu fort. Observer convient mieux.

Il sourit et releva la tête.

- Et quelles conclusions à ton observation ?

- Tu étais très concentré, dis-je. Cette chanson doit être importante.

Pas besoin de lui dire qu'il était sexy.

- Je l'ai en tête depuis quelques jours, répondit il en replongeant son regard dans sa partition. Il faut qu'elle sorte… Et toi ça avance ?

- Hum… Ça va, j'ai presque fini pour l'histoire. Il me reste quelques photos à prendre et à développer pour le panneau pour le devoir d'art, et la toile bien sûr.

- Aucune de celles que tu as déjà faite ne te convient ?

- Il n'y en a qu'une… celle que tu as vu…

- Et elle ne te plait pas ?

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne me plaisait pas, ni qu'elle ne valait rien. Juste que je ne savais pas quoi en penser. J'étais tellement incapable de définir ce qu'elle contenait que ça la rendait inaccessible.

Edward se leva et me tendit la main. Je la pris et le suivit jusque dans mon « atelier ». Sans rien dire, il mit de la musique, ma « musique de fille » comme il l'appelait, et posa une toile vierge sur le chevalet.

- Tu veux bien tenter une expérience ?

- Quel genre ?

- Peindre, là maintenant, avec un peu de stimulation…

Je le regardais sans comprendre, mais il me tourna vers la toile et se mit derrière moi. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes épaules, descendre dans mon dos.

- Ce genre de stimulation ? m'étonnais-je

- Tu peins depuis que je suis là. Voyons voir ce que tu fais avec moi.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux, dis je alors que ses mains venaient de passer sous mon tee shirt.

- Tu n'as rien à perdre, mais tout à gagner…

Je frissonnais à sa voix et ses lèvres qui se posaient juste derrière mon oreille.

- Ok… soufflais je.

Je pris mes pinceaux et fermais les yeux, autant jouer le jeu à fond. J'entendis les paroles de « lift me up » s'élever, et je commençais à peindre, tout en savourant les mains d'Edward. Je me laissais porter, alors qu'il m'embrassait le cou, mordillait le lobe de mon oreille droite. Je frissonnais quand son souffle effleura mon visage alors qu'il soulevait mon tee shirt tant bien que mal pour passer sa main dessous. Je perdis la notion du temps, essayant juste de me concentrer sur ce qu'il me faisait tout en peignant. Je sortais de mon état de transe au moment ou sa main effleurait l'intérieur de mon genou en remontant vers mon entrejambe. Mais je n'avais alors plus du tout envie de peindre. Je lâchais tout, me retournais vers lui tout en enlevant le fameux tee shirt et me jetais sur lui tandis que démarrait « like you never see me again » d'Alicia Keys.

Allongés sur le lit, tous deux entremêlés dans les draps, ma tête reposant sur son ventre en position fœtale, il me caressait les cheveux. Son expérience, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, avait au moins prouvé que j'avais envie de lui. Pour la peinture, je n'en savais encore rien.

- Tu ne veux pas voir comment ça rend ? demandais je en me relevant

Son regard me surpris : il avait les larmes aux yeux, et il semblait assez bouleversé. Il n'était pas comme ça tout à l'heure.

- Je le sais déjà, dit il d'une voix émue. Va voir toi.

Je me levais, très intriguée, et allais voir mon tableau. La musique tournait encore quand j'entrais dans la pièce, mais elle n'étouffa pas mon cri de stupeur en voyant ce que j'avais fait. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, un nœud se former dans ma gorge, alors que je contemplais la force, le désir et l'amour que je voyais sur ma toile.

Il était clair qu'Edward était la cause de ça, qu'il en était l'instigateur. Je prenais en plein visage ce qu'il m'avait fait ressentir, ce que j'avais donc en moi, et qui prenait vie avec lui. Plus de doute possible sur ce qu'il y avait entre nous.

Je l'entendis arriver, mais il ne vint pas jusqu'à moi.

- Je comprends mieux ton regard tout à l'heure, dis je d'une voix étranglée.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça donnerait cet effet… dit il tout bas.

- Rassure toi, je ne savais pas que c'était là, dis je en me tournant vers lui et en désignant mon corps.

- Je ne l'imaginais pas non plus…

- Ca te fait peur ? demandais-je d'un coup

- Oui et non.

Il avança vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes hanches, vissant ses yeux aux miens.

- Oui parce que ça semble assez violent… Et non parce que je suis incapable de peindre comme toi, mais moi c'est une chanson qui refuse de sortir correctement parce que j'ai du mal à mettre tout ce que je veux dedans.

- Rien ne change alors ? demandais je incertaine

- Rien, dit il en posant ses mains sur mes joues.

Il déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres, et essuya du pouce une de mes larmes qui avait réussi à passer le barrage.

- Je devrais y aller, tu dois aller diner chez Jay et Alice.

- Peut être que tu devrais y aller avec moi…

Il leva un sourcil, étonné que je lui propose ça.

- Après tout, ils savent déjà pour nous, et… Enfin du moment qu'on se tient bien devant Aydan…

- Ok… Mais préviens-les quand même.

- Bien sur…

Il me relâcha et j'allais à la cuisine récupérer mon portable. Il cria qu'il allait se rhabiller pour se chercher des vêtements propres chez Anthony.

- Ok ! répondis je

J'appuyais sur la touche 3 de mon téléphone et attendait qu'Alice me réponde.

_- Salut Bella quoi de neuf_ ? dit elle en décrochant.

- Salut Alice. Tout va bien ?

_- Oui. On vient de rentrer ! Ils ont adoré._

- Tant mieux. Dis moi ça te dérangerait qu'Edward dine avec nous ?

_- Non pas du tout. J'avais déjà prévu qu'il viendrait._

- Et pourquoi ?

_- Je sais pas, une intuition. Vous venez dans 1h30 ?_

- Ok Alice, à tout à l'heure.

Edward arriva tandis que je reposais mon téléphone sur le plan de travail.

- Elle n'est pas d'accord ?

- Oh si !

- Pourquoi cette tête alors ?

- Elle t'avait déjà mis une assiette !

Il explosa de rire, tout en disant sacré Alice.

- Je crois qu'ils en savent plus long sur nous que nous même, dit il riant encore. Allez j'y vais.

- On se rejoint là bas ?

Il opina avant de m'embrasser sur le front et de s'en aller, le sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas si j'avais envie de sourire, ou si maintenant seule j'étais terrifiée de ce qu'il se passait.

Je me faisais couler un bain avant d'aller diner, et je savourais la douce sensation de l'eau chaude et de la mousse. Ca me détendait, et je tentais de faire un bilan positif, quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée. Je sursautais, aspergeant le sol d'eau.

- Ce n'est que moi Bella, calme toi !

- Bon sang Alice ! On ne débarque pas comme ça chez les gens !

- Tu n'es pas les gens ! Et j'ai une clé !

- Pour les urgences Alice. Uniquement pour les urgences !

- Ton bain a l'air merveilleux, je m'en ferais un demain.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais un débriefing avant que tu viennes ce soir !

- Tu es sérieuse ? bien sur que tu es sérieuse. Alice vraiment…

- Allez, je veux savoir, bien que j'ai déjà ma petite idée vu qu'il vient à la maison ce soir. Vous êtes ensemble pas vrai ?

- On va dire ça oui. On essaye de franchir une étape à la fois.

- Vous êtes ensemble. Officiellement ?

- Officiellement pour nous. Pas pour Aydan ni qui que ce soit d'autre.

- Pour moi aussi maintenant ! C'est une bonne chose Bella, j'espère que tu en es consciente.

- Pour l'instant, je veux juste laisser se faire les choses et arrêter de réfléchir à des choses qui me dépassent ou me font peur. Juste laisser filer.

- Ok on en parlera un autre jour. Je te laisse mijoter.

Elle me fit un baiser volant, et fila aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Je soupirai un bon coup avant de fermer les yeux. Mon portable se mit à vibrer. Décidément, je n'aurais pas la paix. C'était Edward. « Écoute ça ». Il avait mis un lien. Je cliquais, et regardais le titre : je souris aussitôt, me disant qu'il avait dû faire un gros effort pour chercher ce clip et se rappeler cette chanson. Love doesn't ask why de Céline Dion. Je l'écoutais, repensant à notre conversation, et je m'apaisais vraiment, mettant mes peurs et mes doutes de côté.

Je fus heureuse de retrouver mon fils, qui me le rendit bien en me sautant au cou. Edward était déjà là, avec Anthony, assistant à la scène en me faisant un clin d'œil. Aydan repartit aussitôt avec son cousin jouer dans la chambre de ce dernier

- T'es invité toi aussi ? demandais-je à Anthony en lui faisant une bise.

- Mon grand frère trouvait injuste que ce soit toujours le petit dernier qui soit favorisé, dit-il.

- Jaloux, dit Edward.

- Réaliste !

- Je me suis seulement dit que ce serait sympa d'avoir mes deux ptits frères à diner, dit Jasper.

- C'est pas si souvent vu que l'un d'entre eux habite l'autre bout du pays, ajouta Alice.

- Peut-être plus pour longtemps, dit Edward.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte de la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher, et tous me fixèrent.

- Hé hé, on se calme ! Ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi ! dis je en levant les mains en signe de défense.

- Sacré timing, dit Alice.

- Ma venue ici n'était pas QUE pour prendre le large, expliqua Edward. J'ai visité des maisons cette semaine. Et j'y réfléchis très sérieusement.

- Et qu'est ce qui rendrait la chose certaine ? demanda Jasper

- Rien de particulier… Je n'ai juste qu'à le décider.

On se regarda furtivement.

- Ils vont comprendre dès votre arrivée, dit Alice en prenant quelques cacahouètes.

Pas assez vite apparemment.

- C'est clair ! approuva Anthony. Déjà le sourire niais a déblayé le terrain cette semaine. Mais maintenant ça ! Le ptit regard, l'air de rien, mais pas du tout anodin !

- Vous êtes chiant ! dis je. Vous voyez tout parce que vous savez et que vous êtes à l'affut de ça.

- C'est ce que tu penses, dit Alice. Mais Renée m'a dit qu'elle te trouvait bizarre.

- Quand ça ? m'étonnais je

- Jeudi. Elle m'a dit exactement « Bella me cache quelque chose, elle fuyait mon regard. Tu sais ce qu'il y a Sisi ? », répondit elle en mimant notre mère.

- Tu vois, clamais je pour Edward. Elle a un 6ème sens ! Elle voit tout !

- Si elle discute avec maman elles feront vite le lien, dit Anthony.

- Y a aucune raison de faire le lien vu qu'elles n'ont aucune bases, s'exclama Edward. Y a que vos 3 esprits mal intentionnés qui nous surveillent.

- Et toi tu ne vois pas ce qui saute aux yeux, répondit Anthony.

- Avant de créer une guerre, je propose de changer de sujet, dit Jasper. On verra demain.

Je le remerciais du regard, avant de me tourner ver Edward : il était toujours tendu, mais soulagé de l'intervention de son frère ainé. On parla de sujet neutre tout le reste de la soirée. Les garçons s'endormirent sur le canapé devant un dessin animé, tandis qu'on finissait le repas. Jasper alla coucher son fils dans son lit, Alice rangea sa cuisine, Anthony et Edward allèrent faire un tour pour parler, tandis que je m'installais sur la terrasse. J'avais toujours en tête notre début de soirée, et j'appréhendais vraiment la journée du lendemain.

- Te prends pas la tête, me dit Alice en revenant avec un mug.

Je me tournais vers elle et prit la tasse de chocolat chaud qu'elle me tendait, avant de remettre mes coudes sur la balustrade.

- Pourtant tu es une des premières à dire qu'on ne passera pas l'épreuve du feu.

- Ca ne veut pas dire pour autant que ça se passera mal.

- C'est pas facile Alice. On ment depuis des années, on décide aujourd'hui de tenter quelque chose, et d'être face à tout le monde demain… Ca va trop vite pour moi. Me cacher tout en devant me dévoiler, alors que je flippe à un point que t'imagines pas !

- Je sais… Et je sais aussi que tu as quand même assez de cran pour pas laisser passer ça malgré tout. Ais confiance en toi et en lui. Ca va aller.

Elle me caressa le dos alors que les larmes commençaient à monter. Je n'arrêtais pas de passer d'un sentiment à un autre, du bien être à la peur, de la joie à la tristesse. Ces montagnes russes me fatiguaient.

Je sentis Alice s'en aller, et sentit juste après le parfum d'Edward tandis qu'il posait ses 2 mains à plat dans mon dos.

- Tu veux faire marche arrière ? demanda-t-il après avoir fait quelques aller-retour sur mon dos pour m'apaiser.

- Ne me tente pas, dis je en tournant vers lui.

- Je suis sérieux B.

- Je sais… Non. Je ne reviendrais pas en arrière. Tu avais raison ce matin. Et je veux toujours pas te perdre.

- Alors advienne que pourra demain ?

- Advienne que pourra demain.

Il passa une de ses mains derrière ma nuque et m'embrassa sur le front. Je fermais les yeux et profitais de cette habitude rassurante, et posais ma main sur son cœur.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais de mauvaise humeur. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'avais mal dormi. Pour la première fois depuis le début de la semaine, je m'étais couchée seule, et apparemment j'avais vite pris l'habitude d'avoir Edward à mes coté pour m'endormir.

La bonne humeur d'Aydan me remit d'aplomb, ravi qu'il était d'aller chez mes parents.

- Tu crois qu'on pourra faire une balade à cheval ? me demanda-t-il alors que je démarrais la voiture.

- Tu verras ça avec papi. Mais je doute qu'il te dise non.

- Cool !

J'entendis mon portable, mais je le laissais de côté. J'aurai tout le temps de lire le message plus tard.

J'arrivais vite, et contrairement à d'habitude, je n'étais pas trop en retard. Mais je restais la dernière.

- C'est nous, cria Aydan en courant dans la maison.

- On s'en doutait petit cœur, il ne manquait que vous ! dit ma mère en criant de la cuisine.

J'allais la rejoindre, mon fils repartant de la cuisine en courant après lui avoir dit bonjour.

- Bonjour !

- Bonjour mam, dis je en lui faisant une bise

Je ne l'avais que peu appelée maman. Pour Alice qui avait perdu ses parents, Renée avait décrété que nous devions l'appeler mam, et Charlie pap. Comme ça, pas de différence avec Alice.

- Ca va ?

- Très bien, juste un peu de fatigue, mam.

- Justement, les vacances démarrent le week end prochain, et Emmet et Rose nous laissent Eden et Evan le dimanche soir pour quelques jours. Alice nous laisse Owen, alors ce serait bien si on avait Aydan aussi.

- Ca va vous faire beaucoup non ?

- Tu penses ! J'ai déjà prévu des tonnes d'activités ! Ils seront tellement fatigués qu'ils s'endormiront comme des marmottes le soir venu.

- Quelques jours ?

- Oui, jusqu'au jeudi par exemple. Ou plus si tu veux partir la semaine quelque part. Ca te ferait du bien un peu de vacances…

D'où ca venait cette remarque ?

- Ok pour quelques jours, dis je en prenant un des plateaux de légumes pour l'apéro.

Elle me sourit et j'allais sous la pergola rejoindre le reste de la famille pour dire bonjour. J'embrassais tout le monde, et m'étonnais de ne pas voir Edward parmi tout ce monde. Je me pris une chaise et sortais mon portable qui avait sonné pendant que je conduisais.

« _Je suis à l'aéroport pour chercher Tanya. Apparemment elle en avait assez que je la nargue sur mon bronzage __ Bisous_ »

Je souris et remis le téléphone dans mon sac. En relevant la tête, je vis Alice me regarder avec son air de « je t'ai vue », et je l'ignorais en reportant mon attention à me servir à boire.

- Bon c'est convenu, dit Renée en arrivant de la cuisine. On prend tous les enfants à partir de dimanche prochain.

- J'éviterai cette maison comme la peste, dit Jasper en souriant.

- Peut être qu'on pourrait les prendre ensuite, dit Liz. On les prendrait le jeudi midi jusqu'au dimanche !

- Vous êtes tous dingues, dit Anthony. Une fois je les ais gardés tous les 4, une seule fois… Et j'en suis vacciné à jamais.

- Ce ne sont que des enfants, pas le diable, dit Keith.

- Comment crois tu qu'on ait fait avec vous 3 et Rose ? répondit Liz

- Vous étiez pire qu'eux, surenchérit Carlisle. Rose passait son temps à vous crier dessus, Jasper ne cessait d'inventer des bêtises et il envoyait ses 2 idiots de petits frères pour les accomplir.

Jasper sourit à ces souvenirs d'enfance.

- On a survécu ! dit Keith en riant.

- Et vous en redemandez, soupira Rose.

- Fais pas ta martyre Rose, dit Anthony. Tu nous as bien menés à la baguette !

- Pas le choix, j'étais seule contre vous 3.

- T'es quand même enceinte de ton 3ème, dit Jasper. Tu cherches les ennuis !

- Je préfère ignorer cette remarque. Il manque un des pieds nickelés, il est ou le ptit dernier ?

- Il devrait plus tarder, il est parti chercher Tanya à l'aéroport, dit Liz.

- Qui est Tanya ? demanda ma mère

- Sa secrétaire/agent/assistante, dit Anthony. Il serait perdu sans elle.

- Elle a bien mérité des vacances avec toute cette histoire avec Irina, dit Liz.

- Ne parlons pas de ça, dit Keith. Oublions cette histoire.

Il y eut un blanc, jusqu'à ce qu'Esmée coupe le silence en proposant de prendre aussi les enfants.

- On peut les avoir un peu quand même ? plaisantais je

- On les prendrait le mercredi suivant. Comme ça Aydan ne ratera pas 2 semaines de suite son parrain.

J'acceptais. Après tout Aydan aimait passer du temps avec eux, et ça me permettrait de bosser un peu.

Edward arriva ½ heure plus tard avec Tanya. Il fit un salut général pour toute la famille : belle technique pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

- Enfin, dit Emmet.

- Fallait pas nous attendre, répondit Edward en lui serrant la main. Tanya tu connais tout le monde je crois, hormis nos hôtes Charlie et Renée Swan et leur fille Bella.

- Enchantée, dit Tanya avec un grand sourire dans ma direction.

- Bienvenue en Californie, dit Renée. Est-ce que tu veux te rafraichir ? Te changer ?

- Avec plaisir, merci.

Emmet se renfrogna, il n'allait pas manger tout de suite. Ma mère emmena Tanya avec elle, alors qu'Edward prenait son portable et lisait ce qui devait être un message.

- Laisse le dans ta voiture ce truc, dit Keith.

- Je passe un coup de fil et j'arrive, dit Edward. Ne m'attendez pas, mangez. Emmet va me fusiller sinon.

Il partit vers la maison.

- Je vais chercher les plats, dit Liz.

- Je viens t'aider, dit Esmé.

- Bon ben c'est le signal ça B, me dit Alice.

On se leva toutes les deux et on alla dans la cuisine aider.

- Elle semble vraiment gentille cette Tanya, dit Esmé.

- Elle l'est, dit Liz.

Alice me regarda. Elles allaient se demander pourquoi elle ne sortait pas avec Edward.

- C'est étonnant qu'Edward et elle ne soit pas ensemble, dit Esmé.

Bingo !

- Tu te doutes bien que j'ai déjà posé la question. Il m'a dit qu'il n'y avait jamais rien eu et qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien. Ils s'apprécient mais apparemment ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais voulu de rapprochement.

- Même maintenant qu'il n'est plus avec Irina ? demanda Esmé en sortant un des gigots du four.

- Encore plus maintenant ! Il a quelqu'un d'autre j'en suis sure !

Alice pouffa de rire, tandis que je me liquéfiais.

- Tu sais quelque chose Sisi ? demanda Liz

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne sais rien, dit Alice. Et je n'ai rien remarqué quand je l'ai vu cette semaine.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda Esmé

- Il rentrait au petit matin, mais se levait normalement avec ce sourire sur le visage, tu sais, le sourire qui dit « je me sens bien ». Je ne l'ai quasiment pas vu depuis qu'il est là. Et surtout, je le trouve changé.

- Fallait m'attendre les filles, dit ma mère en venant nous rejoindre.

- T'inquiète pas Renée, dit Liz.

- Alice emmène les purées s'il te plait.

- Oui mam !

Je me forçais à lui sourire quand elle me tendit les haricots verts. Mais ça me donnait l'occasion de filer de cette cuisine de malheur.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle avait remarqué ! murmura Alice en me suivant.

- Oui, je sais, mais je m'attendais pas à l'entendre en parler.

- Détends toi on croirait que tu vas nous faire une attaque !

Arrivées sur la terrasse, on posa nos accompagnements avant de se rasseoir. Alice chuchota aussitôt à Jasper le résumé de ce qu'il venait de rater, et il me regarda avec un faible sourire. Je me relevais pour appeler les enfants, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

- Va voir si Tanya n'a besoin de rien s'il te plait, me dit ma mère.

- Et demande à Edward de lâcher son maudit Smartphone, ajouta Keith.

Je m'exécutais, et allais rejoindre Tanya. Je l'appelais, ne sachant ou ma mère l'avait envoyée, et elle me répondit de mon ancienne salle de bain.

- Tu n'as besoin de rien ?

- Non merci c'est parfait. Je suis fraiche, et dans une robe bien plus légère ! Et je suis ravie de te rencontrer en chair et en os !

- Moi aussi Tanya, dis je dans un sourire plus détendu.

- Et ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plus que briefée, et je ne ferais pas de gaffe.

- Ok…

- Et vraiment détends toi, tu ne survivras jamais à cette journée sinon.

Son large sourire et son air légèrement moqueur eurent raison de mes nerfs. Je respirais un bon coup.

- Vient ! on doit récupérer Edward maintenant.

- Il appelle Irina.

- Irina ? m'étonnais-je

- Ouais, elle a été très pénible cette semaine. Alors j'ai conseillé à Edward de l'appeler s'il ne voulait pas que je me retrouve en prison pour homicide.

- Ok je vois.

Edward était sous le porche devant la maison.

- Dans quelle langue je dois te le dire ? criait-t-il. C'est terminé Irina ! Fini ! Fais ta vie avec ton acteur et oublie moi ! …. Je m'en fous !... Et tu comptes vraiment me faire gober ça ? Arrête les soap et tes trucs à l'eau de rose ! ….

Il me vit avec Tanya, et leva le doigt vers nous pour nous dire d'attendre.

- Je n'ai plus ni le temps ni l'envie de te parler là, alors vis ta vie, et surtout fous la paix à Tanya. Ciao.

Il raccrocha. Il nous fit un sourire, mais il était visiblement énervé.

- Ca y est, elle va nous lâcher ? demanda Tanya.

- J'espère…

Il me prit par la taille, et embrassa ma tempe. Instantanément, ma pression descendait d'un cran, et sa prise sur moi fut moins raide alors qu'il humait mon parfum.

- Ouahou, dit Tanya. On devrait vous étudier pour faire un calmant plus naturel que le Lexomil.

Je sentis ses lèvres s'étirer pour un sourire, tandis que je souriais.

- On doit aller manger, dis je.

- Allons y alors, dit Edward.

Il me relâcha, et on retourna avec les autres. Ils étaient en train de faire passer les plats, et on s'assit à nos places : Edward entre Tanya et Emmet, moi entre Anthony et Jasper. La disposition faisait que je ne pouvais voir Edward, et ça finit de me détendre. Personne ne pourrait deviner quoi que ce soit.

- Ca va ? souffla Jasper en me tendant la purée de carottes

- Oui merci Jay.

Il passa le plat avec un sourire et le repas démarra dans la bonne humeur.

Après le dessert, alors que Rose allait s'allonger dans ma chambre, mon père accepta la demande d'Aydan d'une balade à cheval. La quasi-totalité de la famille décida d'y aller, alors que Tanya, Edward, Alice et moi décidions d'aller marcher au bord du lac. Keith et Emmet préférèrent aller jouer au babyfoot.

- Vos parents ont une superbe propriété, dit Tanya.

- Ca a été génial de grandir ici, dis je.

- Je n'en doute pas. Alice, il parait que tu veux organiser des soirées plus people ?

Elles s'arrêtèrent de marcher, tandis qu'Edward et moi continuions doucement. Exprès ou pas, ça nous donnait un peu de répit.

- Ca c'est bien passé finalement ? me dit Edward

- On a eu de la chance… Avant que t'arrive, ta mère disait à Esmé qu'elle était persuadée que tu avais quelqu'un.

- Elle n'a pas tort…

- Non, mais j'ai frôlé la crise d'apoplexie !

- J'imagine…

Il s'arrêta et me tendis les mains. Je les écartais et allais me blottir contre lui.

- C'est vrai que tu fais un très bon calmant, dit il en glissant son visage dans mon cou.

- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit… avouais je. Je dormais mieux avec toi.

- Ca peut se négocier…

Il releva la tête vers moi.

- Je pensais m'installer chez Anthony le temps du séjour de Tanya.

- Elle ne reste pas chez tes parents ?

- Non. J'ai fait comprendre à ma mère qu'elle serait plus à l'aise chez Anthony et qu'on risquait de beaucoup bouger, sortir. On est déjà invité à manger demain soir et mercredi soir, mais…

- Ca va la conforter dans son idée que tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie.

- J'ai quelqu'un. Même si elle est terrifiée et que j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'y croit pas j'ai quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas que je…

- Ne te justifie pas, me coupa-t-il en posant ses doigts sur ma bouche. C'est comme ça et je ne t'en veux pas. Ca fait partie du deal.

Je bougeais ma tête pour dégager ma bouche, et prenais ses mains dans les miennes.

- Tais toi et laisse moi m'expliquer. Oui j'ai peur parce que je ne sais plus ce que c'est d'être avec quelqu'un. Que je n'ai aimé qu'une fois et que ça ce n'est pas très bien fini. Mais j'y crois. J'ai toujours été bien avec toi. Le problème c'est tous ceux qui gravitent autour de nous. J'appréhende vraiment leur réaction.

- On est pas obligé de tout leur dire.

- Ils ne comprendraient pas plus pourquoi dès ton retour ici on se mettrait ensemble.

- Un point pour toi. Mais est ce que ça ne serait pas mieux si tu arrêtais d'y penser et que tu attendais que ça arrive ?

- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas y penser quand j'entendais ta mère parler de toi et Tanya, ou de ta nouvelle copine !

- Moi et Tanya ? rit il.

- Esmé se demandait pourquoi vous n'étiez pas ensemble.

- Peut être parce qu'on en a pas envie ni l'un ni l'autre. On s'entend vraiment très bien, mais nous ne sommes absolument pas attirés l'un par l'autre. Elle serait ma sœur se serait pareil.

- Pourtant c'est le même genre qu'Irina…

Il dégagea sa main droite et joua avec une des mèches de cheveux tombée de mon chignon lâche.

- Non, rit il. A l'origine Irina était brune. Et ses yeux sont bleus à cause des lentilles qu'elle porte. Irina était plus ton style que celui de Tanya.

- Je l'ai toujours vue blonde…

- Quand je l'ai emmenée ici elle était déjà blonde. Tu es jalouse ? plaisanta-t-il

- Non ! Je … Je me renseigne c'est tout.

- T'es vraiment adorable B, trop adorable ! rit il avant de m'embrasser tout doucement.

Ca non plus je ne pouvais pas le nier. J'aimais qu'il m'embrasse. J'aimais sentir ses doigts sur ma peau. Et j'oubliais tout le reste du monde, je ne pensais plus qu'à nous. A ses lèvres chaudes et douces sur les miennes, à sa main gauche sur mes reins, la droite me brulant la joue. Si je ne savais pas qu'on était dans le jardin de mes parents, je lui aurais sauté dessus.

Mais les voix des filles me ramenèrent à la réalité, et je m'éloignais doucement de lui.

- Tu viendras à la maison ce soir ? demandais je

- Avec plaisir, sourit il.

Un dernier smack et on reprit notre marche. Alice et Tanya ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre.

- Avec Alice on veut se faire une sortie entre filles, me dit Tanya. Ca te branche ?

- Pourquoi pas. Quand ?

- Mardi ! répliqua Alice. Comme ça Aydan sera chez Jacob.

- Ok, ça me va.

On marcha encore un peu, puis on retourna à la maison.

La fin de journée se passa sans encombre. De loin, je vis Edward prendre une partie de ses affaires pour les installer dans la voiture. En allant chez Anthony, il allait confirmer les soupçons de Liz, mais en même temps ça allait nous donner plus de libertés. Et je savais qu'il viendrait me rejoindre le soir même. Il le voulait autant que moi. Il en avait certainement autant besoin que moi.

* * *

**voilà un chapitre en plus. les choses vont avancer doucement mais surement. j'attends vos avis**

** rdv l'année prochaine je pense, alors passez de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année et profitez bien de vos proches! **


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour !_

_finalement j'en poste un de plus avant les fêtes (mais c'est sur ce sera le dernier de 2012) car il est déjà prêt._

_merci pour vos reviews et de lire cette histoire._

* * *

POV Edward

J'étais parti de chez Bella vers 5h. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'Aydan me trouve dans le lit de sa mère, et je savais qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas ça. Il fallait faire les choses doucement, très doucement. J'avais bien compris qu'elle prenait sur elle, mais je savais qu'elle pouvait déraper à tout moment.

Je rentrais chez mon frère, allait courir, et sur le chemin du retour passait à la boulangerie pour leur acheter le petit déjeuné. C'est à ce moment-là que je les vis. People, US Weekly, Vanity Fair, et The National Enquirer. Les 4 magazines people les plus en vue. Avec Bella et moi en couverture.

_« Nouvelle conquête pour Edward Masen ?»_

_« Une nouvelle muse pour Edward Masen ?»_

_« Irina vite oubliée ?»_

_« Masen ne perd pas de temps »_

Bella et moi à visiter une maison, sortant de chez Armani, mangeant une glace… Ils pouvaient quasiment retracer mon emploi du temps de la semaine ! J'achetais les 4 et retournais au plus vite chez Anthony. Tanya était déjà au téléphone lorsque j'arrivais, sur la terrasse, et je l'entendais vociférer.

- Elle a à peine eut le temps de le rallumer qu'il sonnait déjà. Ca fait ½ heure que ça dure, m'informa mon frère que je trouvais dans la cuisine.

Je lui tendis les magazines, dont il regarda une à une les couvertures.

- Ils sont vraiment rapides… Bella est au courant ?

- Pas encore.

- Tu devrais y aller avant qu'elle ne reçoive des coups de fil

- Préviens Tanya, je fais l'aller retour.

Je filais chez Bella, beaucoup trop vite sur la moto de Jasper. Mais j'étais nerveux, appréhendant sa réaction. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle me vit sur le pas de la porte.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt la surprise passée

Elle avait dû voir à ma tête que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je sortais les magazines du sac à dos et lui tendais. Elle tendit une main tremblante pour les prendre.

- Tanya est sur le coup.

- Elle ne peut pas revenir en arrière… dit elle d'une petite voix.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me voit avec une femme dans un magazine Bella. Si je les avais suivis je serais marié, père d'une dizaine d'enfants, divorcé, remarié… On m'a prêté des aventures avec chaque chanteuse passée au studio, chaque mannequin avec qui j'ai posé… Ca ne veut rien dire.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? dit elle agressivement. Si c'était rien tu serais pas là !

- Je suis juste là pour te prévenir ! répliquais je. Et parce que je savais que tu allais flipper, la preuve tu m'agresses. D'ailleurs, j'y vais. Je suis pas venu pour me prendre la tête avec toi.

Je tournais les talons et repartais chez mon frère. Elle ne me retint pas.

Chez Anthony, Tanya avait apparemment pris une pause, car elle prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuné. Je lui fis une bise et allais me servir un café.

- Ou est Antho ?

- Sous la douche… Elle l'a mal pris ?

- Non. Je dirais plutôt qu'elle doit paniquer.

- Elle doit ? T'en sais rien ?

- Elle allait devenir agressive… Je la laisse se calmer.

- Tu fuis quoi…

- Non Tanya, je ne fuis pas ! On allait se prendre la tête, y a rien de constructif là dedans. Elle allait me répéter les mêmes choses, qu'on a mentit, qu'ils vont mal le prendre, qu'elle veut protéger son fils…

- Et donc tu la laisse ruminer.

- Elle va se calmer, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et je ne peux pas l'aider, vu que pour elle JE suis le responsable. Si elle veut continuer, elle reviendra d'elle-même.

- Et dans le cas contraire ?

- J'aurais perdu.

Je bu une gorgée de mon café. Tanya n'ajouta rien, et j'en étais bien content. Elle m'expliqua plutôt ses conversations de la matinée.

- Irina a appelé plusieurs fois bien sur, te traitant d'hypocrite sur le répondeur. Plusieurs magazines New Yorkais veulent une interview d'elle et toi. Et Gucci vous veut pour un shooting. Tu peux faire un twit pour dire les choses… Ils ne savent pas qui elle est.

- Comment ça ? demandais je sans comprendre.

- Ils ont voulu publier au plus vite pour suivre ta séparation. Mais ils n'ont pas encore réussi à savoir qui elle est. Ils n'ont pas de pistes probantes.

- Elle a pourtant écrit de bons livres.

- Sous le nom de Marie Push. Et elle n'a jamais mis sa photo en dernière page.

- Tu as lu ses livres ? m'étonnais je en riant.

- Tu m'as beaucoup parlé d'elle, il est normal que je m'intéresse à elle.

- Ok… Revenons à nos moutons. Je pourrais donc dire qu'elle est de ma famille et qu'il ne se passe rien ?

- Ca calmerait peut être les journaleux. Mais est ce que ca suffira pour ta famille, ça je l'ignore.

- Je leur ais demandé de ne jamais tenir compte de ces journaux… sauf si je leur en parle.

- A toi de voir dans ce cas…

- Alors ? demanda Anthony en nous rejoignant.

Je lui fis juste une grimace, faisant ainsi comprendre que ce n'était pas gai mais que je ne voulais pas en parler.

- Ca va me gâcher mes vacances ! ronchonna Tanya

- Prends-toi le temps que tu veux, dis je. Et laisse ton téléphone éteint, profite de ta journée. Advienne que pourra. Je vais me doucher et je passerai la journée au studio de Cordélia pour la maquette de Peter.

Je les vis échanger un regard, sachant pertinemment tous les deux que j'étais pas dans mon état normal.

Et je passais effectivement ma journée seul, concentré sur mon boulot. Au moins je ne pensais à rien. Mon portable était éteint, et je ne pensais qu'à mon taf. Enfin presque. Je me demandais ce que faisais Bella et comment elle se sentait. Elle, je n'arrivais pas à la sortir complètement de ma tête. Ma seule fierté sur le coup c'était de ne pas chercher à la joindre, et de ne pas guetter le moindre signe de sa part. Je dinais chez ma mère avec Tanya, puis retournait travailler. Ca représentait mon seul exutoire. Mais quand je sortis du studio à minuit, et que je rallumais mon portable, je me sentis vide. Pas de messages ni d'appels de sa part. J'avais perdu. J'allais me coucher, faisant au mieux pour dormir.

J'ouvrais difficilement les yeux le lendemain matin lorsque mon réveil sonna. J'avais mal dormi, et aussi très peu, le silence de Bella me travaillant au plus haut point. Un milliard de questions m'avaient empéché de trouver le sommeil : comment se sentait elle ? Comment allait elle ? Que pensait elle ? Tout un tas de questions sans réponses. Je me levais pour aller prendre une douche, et boire un café. Pas envie de courir cette fois.

- Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles alors ? entendis je en approchant de la cuisine

- J'en doute… J'étais avec elle et Alice hier soir après avoir diné chez ta mère. On a décalé notre soirée.

Je restais dans le couloir à écouter mon frère et Tanya discuter.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a discuté chez elle. Elle n'avait pas la tête à sortir. Et on a picolé. Beaucoup, beaucoup picolé. Jasper a gardé les garçons.

- Qu'est ce qui la perturbe à ce point ? demanda mon frère. Je ne comprends pas.

- Tout un tas de trucs. Je la comprends en fait, avec son passé. Et aujourd'hui tout lui sert d'excuse pour reculer. Mais elle est super forte, elle se bat.

- Alors elle tient à lui ?

- T'en doutais franchement ? rit Tanya. Ca crève les yeux je trouve ! Mais hier entre la visite d'Edward, celle de Rosalie, et les parents de son ex…

- Rosalie ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir là dedans ?

- Peut être qu'Edward a dit à sa famille de ne pas tenir compte des magazines, mais Rosalie et Bella se sont pris la tête hier à cause de ça. Et bien parait il. Alice a assisté au truc elle en revenait pas.

Cela expliquait un peu son silence. Elle avait dû passer une journée horrible.

- Elle vous a raconté ?

- Oui, l'alcool ça aide. Elle a même parlé des problèmes avec les parents de Jared je crois. Ils l'accusent d'être responsable de sa mort c'est ça ?

QUOI ?

- Nannnnnnnnnn !

- Tu savais pas ? oups boulette ! Ne dis surtout rien à personne.

- Je ne dirais rien, mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

Oui c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Si j'ai tout bien compris, n'oublies pas que j'avais bu moi aussi, il est parti en voiture pour lui faire une surprise et ils disent que si elle n'avait pas été si difficile avec lui il serait encore là.

- Je comprends pas. Quelle surprise ? Et pourquoi difficile ?

- Apparemment, ils s'étaient disputés quelques jours avant au sujet du mariage. Bella tenait à ce qu'il porte une alliance, et il refusait. Dans sa culture, ça ne se faisait apparemment pas. La bénédiction des anciens de sa tribu était suffisante, alors qu'elle voulait aussi une bénédiction à l'église. Bref, il était parti chez ses parents pour prendre du recul. Et il revenait vers elle avec une alliance pour lui et un rendez vous avec le prêtre quand il s'est fait percuter par le camion.

- Je savais rien de tout ça.

- Je pense que personne ne le savais. Alice aussi est tombée des nues.

- Et Bella croit vraiment être responsable de la mort de Jared ?

- Apparemment… Y a vraiment une part de culpabilité. Et hier ils sont venus lui dire qu'elle devait faire plus attention à protéger Aydan de sa nouvelle vie. Qu'il ne devait pas se retrouver dans des magazines people.

- Je comprends qu'elle ait eu envie de picoler.

Je décidais de sortir de mon couloir et de les rejoindre. Je retournais vers ma chambre doucement, et orchestrais mon arrivée en claquant ma porte. Bien sur lorsque j'arrivais, ils parlaient de leur future journée et avaient mis de côté le sujet antérieur.

Je ruminais toute la matinée les révélations de Tanya. Bella ne m'avait jamais expliqué les raisons de la coupure avec les parents de Jared. Et je les trouvais odieux de reporter la culpabilité de la mort de leur fils sur la mère de leur petit fils. C'était malsain, infondé, et je comprenais que Bella n'étale pas ce problème. Elle y croyait forcément et ne voulait pas qu'on ait honte d'elle. Je la reconnaissais bien là.

Juste avant midi, j'eu la surprise de voir débouler Emmet au studio. Il n'avait pas son air joyeux habituel.

- Je t'invite à déjeuner ? me demanda-t-il

- Pourquoi pas ?!

Il m'emmena dans un resto Italien, me parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Mais dès qu'on eut posé nos fesses sur les chaises…

- Tu as vu Bella aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il

- Non. C'est pour me parler d'elle ce déjeuné ?

- Ouais…

- Si c'est au sujet des magazines…

- Je vous ai vu vous embrasser dimanche, coupa-t-il.

Il y eut un grand silence entre nous, même si on entendait le tintement des verres ou des couverts sur les assiettes dans la salle. Je ne savais pas comment réagir en fait : je n'étais pas censé être au courant de la prise de tête Rose/Bella, je ne savais pas quel rôle Emmet avait joué dans l'histoire, et surtout, je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait de ce qu'il avait vu. Mais en même temps, même s'il ne semblait pas très gai, il ne semblait pas non plus en avoir après moi.

Le serveur arriva et je lui demandais un verre de whisky, abasourdi pas ce que venait de me dire Emmet. Il commanda une bière, et le serveur s'en alla.

- Près du lac, chez mes parents…

- Je vois… soupirais je. D'où ce déjeuné en tête à tête.

- Ouais.

- Tu en as parlé à Rosalie ? osais je

- Non. On s'est déjà bien assez pris le bec. Alice m'a parlé de leur prise de tête et j'apprécie moyennement que ma femme et ma sœur se hurle dessus pour des conneries. Elle est enceinte jusqu'aux yeux et elle trouve rien de mieux à faire que de s'énerver comme une damnée. Bref.

Bella avait raison, tout se savait dans cette famille. Le serveur revint avec nos boissons, et je bu aussitôt une bonne gorgée. Emmet l'informa qu'on n'avait pas choisi, et il nous laissa quelques minutes.

- Tu savais pour leur engueulade, affirma Emmet.

- Je sais juste qu'elles se sont pris la tête. Je ne sais rien d'autre.

- Bella ne t'a pas expliqué ?

- Je te l'ai dit je ne l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis hier matin et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles.

- Je vois… Elle est rentrée dans sa coquille.

Il but une gorgée de sa bière, regardant en même temps les gens autour de lui.

- Tu sais Emmet, Bella et moi…

- Je veux rien savoir, me coupa Emmet. Je sais depuis bien longtemps que ma sœur ne fait rien à la légère. Si il y a quelque chose entre vous, ça ne regarde qu'elle. Et toi forcément.

- Tu devrais expliquer ça à Rose…

- Certainement pas ! rit il. Déjà elle me tuerait si elle savait que je vous ai vu et que je ne lui ai rien dit. Et puis la réaction de Rose est à 90% due aux hormones.

- Et les 10% restants ?

- Elle a peur des conséquences. Elle est persuadée que Bella ne pourra pas s'engager, et que ça fera exploser toute la famille.

- Ah ouais carrément ? Elle abuse pas un peu là ?

- Les hormones je te dis… Elle est difficile en ce moment. Tout l'énerve, elle pleure pour rien, et tout ça peut passer de l'un à l'autre en quelques secondes.

- Je te plains…Sincèrement, dis je vraiment compatissant.

Rosalie avait toujours eu un caractère fort. Elle n'avait pas trop eu le choix en grandissant avec ses 3 cousins turbulents, c'était certain. Mais là, ça semblait dépasser tout ce que j'avais connu.

- Oh tu me connais, je fais pas cas… Et elle est toujours la femme de ma vie.

- Heureusement…

Le serveur revint, et on prit les cartes pour commander. Je choisissais assez vite une escalope milanaise, et tentais de comprendre ce que me voulait Emmet. Il choisit les lasagnes, et tandis qu'il rebuvait une gorgée de sa bouteille, je me lançais.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi Em' ?

- Je sais pas trop. De faire gaffe à ta ptite gueule ? Bella est ma sœur quand même et j'aimerai éviter qu'elle vive un nouveau drame… Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle mène le jeu si t'as pas eu de nouvelles depuis hier.

- Elle a peur…

- Je m'en doute…Mais elle avait les yeux brillants dimanche, elle pétillait. Et ça c'est pas rien.

- Tu m'encourages alors ? hésitais je

- D'une façon ou d'une autre tu lui fais du bien. Après pourquoi, comment, et tout ça je m'en fous.

- Je pense que tout ça n'est plus d'actualité maintenant, dis je sombrement

- Elle va remonter à la surface…

- Ouais mais elle me dira quoi ? Elle était déjà terrifiée avant l'histoire des magazines, alors maintenant…

- Tu la connais un peu non ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Juste que peut être qu'elle agira dans l'inverse de ce que tu penses. C'est son esprit de contradiction.

- C'est vrai que parfois elle a des réactions un peu inattendues…

- On en reparlera, rit il.

Le serveur ramena nos plats et on mangea. On changea totalement de sujet en discutant plutôt du boulot d'Emmet et des bons matchs de son équipe de hockey « les Kings de Los Angeles ».

Après le déjeuner, je retournais au studio, cherchant au maximum à m'occuper. Je crevais d'envie d'appeler Bella mais je me retenais. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, et encore moins la harceler. Si elle voulait me parler elle pouvait me joindre : là elle ne le faisait pas, donc elle ne voulait certainement pas que moi je l'appelle.

Je rentrais pour diner avec Tanya, Anthony devant être à l'hôpital. Elle était au téléphone, assise dans le canapé, son pc portable sur la table basse.

- Avec plaisir… Le taxi trouvera sans problèmes je pense… A tout à l'heure.

Elle raccrocha et me sourit.

- J'ai un rencard ! Un type rencontré sur la plage ce matin. J'adore L.A !

- Tant mieux, souris je. Je dinerai seul alors je suppose ?

- Tu supposes bien.

- Ok je vais me doucher alors.

J'allais prendre une douche, tandis que Tanya pianotait sur son pc. La douche me fit du bien, mais je n'étais pas vraiment détendu. Bella occupait bien trop mon esprit pour que je me détende.

J'enfilais un boxer et un bas de survêtement, avant de sortir de la salle de bain tout en me séchant les cheveux. J'allais frapper à la chambre de Tanya.

- Entre !

J'ouvrais la porte et la voyais fignoler son maquillage. Elle avait mis une belle robe violette plutôt décolleté et moulante.

- Tu sors le grand jeu dis moi.

- Si je veux passer une bonne nuit, je ne peux pas faire les choses à moitié !

- Je vois ça. Tu es parfaite dans ce cas, souriais je.

- Merci.

On sonna à la porte. Tanya alla ouvrir tandis que j'allais remettre ma serviette dans la salle de bain. Je la rejoignais ensuite au salon, et vit Bella au milieu de pièce.

- Tiens le voilà, dit Tanya. Et moi je file, le sexe n'attend pas ! Je vais attendre mon taxi

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue avant de prendre son sac à main et de filer. Bella et moi n'avions pas bougé. Elle semblait nerveuse et moi j'étais fébrile, comme si j'allais à l'échafaud.

- Salut, dit elle.

- Salut.

J'avançais pour aller dans la cuisine, en faisant un signe de tête pour qu'elle me suive. J'ouvrais le frigo et nous sortit deux bières. Elle resta à l'entrée de la cuisine avec sa bouteille, appuyée contre le mur, tête basse, alors que je m'assis sur le plan de travail. Je ne savais pas quoi dire, alors j'attendais mais elle restait muette également. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, mais les siens restaient obstinément vers le sol.

- Je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle

- Désolée de quoi B ?

Elle releva les yeux, et je ressentis toute son appréhension et sa nervosité.

- Pour mon silence. Hier j'ai paniqué et… J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

- Je sais…

- Je ne voulais te faire de peine, ou…

- Je me suis juste demandé comment tu allais et ce qu'il se passait dans ta tête. Je ne suis pas peiné.

- Tu dois m'en vouloir ?

- Non.

Je vis son étonnement, mais elle n'ajouta rien, alors je continuais.

- Je sais que tu as paniqué, je sais aussi pourquoi. Mais aujourd'hui je m'intéresse plutôt au résultat de ta réflexion.

Elle soupira.

- Le résultat c'est que si je m'écoutais, je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou. Je retournerai dans ma petite routine confortable. Mais en même temps, je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à toi, j'avais envie d'être avec toi. Et… Bon sang…

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se précipita devant moi. J'eu à peine le temps de descendre pour l'accueillir dans mes bras.

- B…

L'avoir dans mes bras fit disparaitre toute la pression que j'avais depuis la veille. Je pouvais la sentir, la toucher, et je me sentis mieux aussitôt. Son visage dans mon cou m'envoyait sa respiration chaude, et je revivais.

- Je tiens énormément à toi. Enormément.

A ces mots, je la serrais encore plus fort entre mes bras, et je souris, certainement comme une adolescente fleur bleue. Je voulais la regarder, mais je ne voulais pas l'empêcher de dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Me regarder pouvait la rendre à nouveau nerveuse alors que je la sentais apaisée contre moi.

- Je suis paumée, flippée, mais je ne peux plus nier ça… J'assumerai tout ce qui arrivera.

- Tu es sure ?

- Certaine.

Elle relâcha sa prise et se cambra pour me regarder sans que le bas de nos corps ne se détache.

- Je ferai de mon mieux pour ne plus avoir ce genre de crise, me dit elle les yeux dans les yeux.

- Je m'en fiche, je peux gérer.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrassa doucement. Je me laissais faire et lui rendait son baiser, car j'en avais plus qu'envie. Elle s'arrêta et colla nos front l'un à l'autre. Je fermais les yeux.

- J'en avais envie depuis que je suis arrivée.

- Je compatis, souriais je. Moi j'ai déjà d'autres envie.

- Montre moi.

Je rouvrais les yeux et éloignais mon visage. Un bref regard me suffit pour comprendre qu'elle avait les mêmes envies que moi. On parlerait plus tard. Je la soulevais comme une mariée et l'emmenais dans ma chambre.

* * *

**Voilà! le prochain chapitre expliquera un peu ce qu'il s'est passé pour Bella **

**cette fois, passez de bonnes fetes avec vos proches ;) A vous, review please ! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

_Une très belle année 2013 à celles et ceux qui passeront par là._

_Merci pour les mises en alertes _

_merci à guest et à lili69 pour vos petits encouragements ! ;)_

* * *

POV Bella

Quand Edward était venu me voir le lundi matin, j'avais pété un plomb. Les magazines encore à la main, je l'avais laissé partir. J'étais en colère, effrayée, et paniquée.

Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir ma tête dans les magazines.

Je n'avais pas prévu de m'être autant accrochée à lui et d'avoir autant besoin de lui.

Bref. Tout ça n'était pas prévu au programme.

J'avais emmené Aydan à l'école stressée, ignoré les texto d'Alice, et j'étais rentrée me cloitrer chez moi. Alice avait fini par venir chez moi, utilisant sa clé d'urgence pour me voir.

_- Je n'ai pas envie de parler Alice !_

_- C'est pas mon problème, moi je veux te parler et tu vas m'écouter ! Tu les as lu ?_

_- Non. Et je n'en ai pas l'intention._

_- Fais comme tu veux. Ils ne savent pas qui tu es._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Pour eux t'es une inconnue. Ils ont sorti les photos sans avoir ton nom._

_- Ils l'auront bientôt, soufflais je_

_- Et ça fera quoi ? ce sont des photos ou vous marchez dans la rue !_

_- On fait plus que ça et tu le sais, et ça finira par se savoir, avant même qu'on l'ait décidé ! m'exclamais je_

_- Et en quoi c'est gênant ?_

_- Je ne suis pas prête Alice ! J'accepte tout juste de passer la seconde avec lui ! Je ne veux pas ça en plus de la pression familiale._

_- Tu veux que ça reste secret pour pouvoir tout lâcher sans que ça se sache !_

_- C'est pas sympa ça …_

_- Peut être, mais apparemment c'est vrai._

_- Non ce n'est pas ça, dis je en me calmant. Mais j'ai peur… Peur de le perdre… Comme Jared._

_- Ca n'arrivera pas sis'. _

_- Tu ne peux pas prédire l'avenir… Je dois surmonter ça, et pour l'instant je n'y arrive pas. _

Alice m'avait comprise, et avait tenté de m'aider. Mais Rosalie était arrivée. Comme un ouragan, dès que j'eu ouvert la porte, elle entra en furie dans le couloir.

_- Il se passe quoi avec Edward ? demanda-t-elle en jetant les magazines sur le meuble de l'entrée_

_- Bonjour Rose ! dis je avec tout mon énervement qui remontait._

_- Je suis énervée Bella, je n'ai pas envie d'être polie._

_- Et je suis énervée aussi donc il va falloir que tu fasses un effort !_

_Elle soupira et Alice sortit du salon pour nous rejoindre, certainement alertée par les éclats de voix._

_- Bonjour Bella, peux tu me dire ce qu'il se passe entre Edward et toi ?_

_- Je ne crois pas que ça te regarde, dis je sèchement._

_- Ce ne sont que des magazines, dit Alice pour tenter de calmer Rosalie._

_- Ne t'en mêle pas Alice. Tu es là pour ça toi aussi j'en suis sure ! s'exclama Rose_

_- T'as bouffé quoi ce matin ?! râla Alice_

_- Arrête Alice, dis je. Rose vraiment…_

_- Réponds simplement à ma question Bella ! me coupa Rosalie_

_- Ca ne te regarde pas, dis je en articulant chaque syllabe._

_- Si ça me regarde. C'est mon cousin, ma famille !_

_- Et alors ? Il est majeur ! _

_- Pas ce genre de discours avec moi !_

_- Nan mais tu me fais quoi là ? Tu débarques comme une dingue et tu m'agresses ?!_

_- Tu vas le faire souffrir ! cria-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas t'engager, tu vis avec ton fantôme dans ta tête ! Et toute la famille va en subir les conséquences !_

_- Pour qui tu te prends ?! criais je à mon tour. C'est ma famille aussi ! Et je m'en soucie quoi que t'en penses ! Quand à Jared, tu ne sais rien ! RIEN ! Alors ne vient surtout pas me parler de lui. Et maintenant va-t'en…_

_- Donc tu vas persister dans quelque chose qui…_

_- VA T'EN ! criais je rouge de colère_

Elle était partie, toujours énervée elle aussi, mais certainement moins que moi. Elle n'aurait jamais dû me parler de Jared. Elle ne savait rien de ce que je ressentais, ni ce qu'il s'était passé, ni ce que je vivais aujourd'hui.

J'avais demandé à Alice de me laisser seule. Elle avait compris et m'avait laissée, me faisant promettre qu'on passerait la soirée ensemble. Et j'en avais eu grand besoin après la visite des parents de Jared. Ils m'avaient sermonnée sur ma vie qu'ils trouvaient négative pour Aydan, me disant que m'afficher dans les magazines n'était pas sain. Ils avaient été jusqu'à me menacer de demander la garde. Je m'étais énervée, encore, leur disant qu'ils ne me retireraient jamais mon fils. Et qu'ils n'avaient de toute façon aucuns droits sur lui. Jared était décédé avant de pouvoir le reconnaitre. Officiellement il n'était que mon fils.

C'était une de ces fameuses journées où il faudrait rester dans son lit, ne pas en sortir et se couper du monde. Alors le soir venu, j'avais bu, encore et encore, et malgré la présence de Tanya que je ne connaissais pas, j'avais vidé mon sac. Dit tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, pleuré. J'avais libéré mes démons de peur et d'angoisse.

Et je m'étais levée avec un mal de crane carabiné.

Jasper avait emmené les garçons à l'école, et j'avais été à la fac dans un état assez similaire aux jeunes de mes cours qui sortaient. Je n'avais pas surpris de regards ou de chuchoteries, ce qui me soulagea. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de gérer ça, et je fus heureuse que les magazines n'aient pas mon nom, ou simplement que mes collègues étudiants ne lisent pas ces journaux.

En sortant, j'eu la surprise de voir Jasper. Il m'attendait sur un banc, assis avec deux cafés. Je l'embrassais, et il m'en tendit un, ainsi qu'une boite de cachet.

- Alice en a eu besoin, je pense que toi aussi ?! rit il.

- Tu es un homme parfait, le remerciais je.

J'avalais deux cachets avec une gorgée de café, et je m'assis à ses côtés. Je me doutais que ce petit entretien en tête à tête avait un but précis, alors j'attendais qu'il démarre la conversation.

- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Tu te doutes que je suis au courant de ta journée d'hier, ET je sais par Anthony que tu n'as pas donné signe de vie à Edward.

- Tu demandes rien mais on te dit tout à toi, dis je d'un ton morne.

- C'est l'histoire de ma vie… Mais Rosalie a déconné, les parents de Jared sont des cons et tu dois avoir plus confiance en mon frère.

- J'ai confiance en Edward, dis je en occultant le reste. Et je tiens plus à lui que ce que je croyais.

- Je le sais depuis son retour ça moi.

- Et bien pas moi…

- C'est déjà super que tu l'admettes... Il n'est pas en grande forme tu sais.

- Je m'en doute… Mais la journée d'hier… J'ai besoin de prendre du recul et avec lui je ne peux pas.

- Je comprends… Je ne vais te dire qu'une chose, et ensuite j'irai bosser. Jared et Edward sont des personnes différentes, et tu n'éprouveras jamais les mêmes choses pour l'un et l'autre. Et les histoires ne sont pas et ne seront pas les mêmes. Tu es différente toi aussi de celle que tu étais. Et les excuses que tu te donnes, en dehors de la peur classique de perdre un être aimé, t'empêcheront toujours d'avancer si tu ne les surmontes pas. Que ce soit Edward ou un autre mec. Tu ne peux pas rester seule toute ta vie.

Ses paroles faisaient écho à tout ce que j'entendais déjà dans ma tête. Je savais déjà tout ça. J'en étais pleinement consciente, mais j'avais un mal de chien à le surmonter.

Bien sur que la famille s'y ferait.

Bien sur qu'Aydan accepterait un « papa » de cœur.

Et bien sur que je n'étais pas responsable de la mort de Jared.

- Ca fait plus d'une chose tout ça… dis je d'un ton toujours terne.

- Je parle peu, mais quand je m'y mets…

- T'as raté une vocation de psy toi !

- Avocat ça fait mieux sur les cartes de visites, plaisanta-t-il.

Je souris avec lui avant de le remercier.

- Pas de quoi ! Et quoi que tu décides, ne le laisse pas trop longtemps sans aucune nouvelle.

Il se leva et me laissa après un petit au revoir de la main. Il était discret, réservé et peu loquace d'ordre général. Mais il était toujours là et je savais que quoi qu'il puisse m'arriver il serait toujours là.

Je récupérais Aydan à l'école, et pour changer je lui proposais d'aller manger une glace plutôt que de rentrer. Les vacances approchaient, et le soir même il partait avec son parrain. J'avais besoin d'un petit moment avec lui, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis la veille.

Assis autour d'une table devant le front de mer, je lui demandais ce qu'il avait fait avec Jay et Owen.

- On a fait des tas de jeux ! dit il en mangeant un peu de son énorme coupe de glace surmontée de chantilly. Je me rappelle pas tous les noms, mais pleins. On a joué à la console aussi. Tonton Jay il a plein de jeu trop bien. On a mangé des pizzas aussi.

- C'était une bonne soirée alors !

- Ouais. Et toi t'as fait quoi ?

- J'ai passé la soirée avec Sisi et Tanya.

- Et c'était bien ?

- Très ! mentis je.

- Vous avez fait quoi ?

- On a parlé…

- C'est pas drôle ça !

- Pour nous si, mais pour un ptit mec comme toi, les jeux vidéo c'est mieux… Tu sais, je vais t'emmener chez Jake et Léah, mais ce sera la dernière fois avant un petit moment. On en a déjà parlé, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui pour que tatie Léah se repose avant que ses bébés naissent.

- Donc tu le verras moins… Et tu ne dormiras plus là bas avant quelques temps, ajoutais je. Mais ça veut aussi dire que tu ne verras pas ton papi et ta mamie avant quelques temps…

- Je sais maman, dit il après avoir avalé une autre cuillère de glace. Mais c'est pas grave tu sais ! Je préfère aller chez papi au ranch, ou chez papi Keith ou Carlisle.

Bien que je ne m'entende plus avec Sue et Harry, je tiquais un peu qu'il me dise qu'il préférait être chez mes parents, ou chez ses papis et mamies bonus.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne joues pas là bas ?

- Si…

- Ils ne sont pas gentils avec toi ? osais je craignant le pire

- Si ils sont gentils…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a mon bébé ? demandais je doucement en posant ma main sur son bras.

- Ca va te rendre triste…

- Non ça ne me rendra pas triste, tu peux me parler de tout ce que tu veux.

- Je les ai entendus se disputer avec parrain. Ils ont dit qu'ils t'aimaient pas.

Je soupirai, déçue qu'il ait entendu ça, mais soulagée que ce ne soit rien de plus grave.

- Ce n'est pas grave bébé, je le savais déjà. Tout le monde ne peut pas s'aimer. C'est normal, c'est le monde qui est comme ça.

- Mais t'es ma maman, ils devraient t'aimer !

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, répondis je en ravalant mes larmes.

Mon petit garçon ne pouvait pas comprendre. Dans son monde d'enfant, avec sa naïveté et sa candeur, il était impossible qu'on n'aime pas sa mère.

- Et il ne faut pas que tu changes quoi que ce soit avec eux pour moi… Ils sont quand même ton papi et ta mamie.

- Alors pourquoi tu viens jamais les voir ?

Les questions tueuses des enfants. Quoi lui répondre maintenant ?

- On est un peu fâchés. Alors on ne se parle plus. Mais toi tu n'es pas fâché alors tu y vas avec Jake. Ton papa leur manque et ils sont très contents de te voir.

Il opina mais ne me dit plus rien et continua de manger sa glace. J'aurai aimé être dans sa tête pour pouvoir lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se soucier des rancœurs des adultes.

Une fois la glace finie, je l'emmenais chez Jacob et Léah pour sa dernière nuit. Arrivés devant la porte je frappais et entrais. Jake m'avait prévenu que Léah devait restée allongée au maximum pour accoucher le plus tard possible.

- Léah c'est nous !

- Au salon ! cria-t-elle.

On alla au salon, ou Léah lisait des magazines avachie dans le canapé.

- Bonjour tata, dit Aydan en se penchant pour lui faire un bisou.

- Coucou ptit loup.

- Salut ! dis je en imitant mon fils

- Tu m'en veux pas de pas me lever hein ?! me dit elle. Pourtant j'en rêverais !

- Courage ma belle, tu tiens le bon bout !

- J'en ais trop marre… Aydan, Jake est dans le jardin derrière si tu veux y aller. Il installe un nouveau truc.

Il sourit et partit en courant vers l'extérieur.

- T'es sure que ça va aller ? Il peut comprendre…

- T'inquiète pas, Jake a tout prévu, il gère tout. Dis moi plutôt toi…

- Quoi moi ?

Elle me brandit l'un des magazines avec un grand sourire, alors que moi j'avais envie de me cacher.

- J'en revenais pas quand ma sœur m'a ramené ça ce matin !

- Ca ne veut rien dire tu sais…

- Oh non, me gâches pas ça ! Tu sais que ces magazines sont la seule excitation de mes longues journées ?! Ca et les Feux de l'Amour ! Aies pitié de moi !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire.

- Jake m'a dit que c'était le beau frère d'Alice ?

- Ouais…

- Et il est producteur/compositeur pour son propre label « New Moon records » ?

J'opinai.

- Et il est là depuis quand ?

- Un peu plus d'une semaine…

- Faut il vraiment que je pose toutes ces questions et que tu répondes si laconiquement ? Bella je suis enceinte ! Tu ne sais pas qu'il faut tout céder à une femme enceinte ?!

- Et toi tu sais que c'est pas beau de faire ça ?

- Ouais, mais ça marche, et bientôt je devrais trouver d'autres excuses… Alors ?

J'inspirai profondément et soupirai, vaincue.

- On est très proche… Et on s'entend vraiment bien…

- Mais ?

- Mais j'ai du mal. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est moi. Je suis morte de peur.

- Je vois… Je ne connais pas ta peur, mais je sais par contre que Jared aurait détesté te voir si seule toute ces années.

- Je n'étais pas seule.

- Aydan n'est pas ton conjoint que je sache !

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire… Mais je ne manque de rien. J'ai des amis, une belle famille, un fils génial. Un mec c'était un luxe.

- Peut être mais après 6 ans tu peux te le payer quand même. En plus il est vraiment sexy ce luxe !

- Léah ! riais je

- Quoi ? J'ai déjà vu des pubs de lui en boxer Calvin Klein ! Et même si Jake n'a rien à lui envier… Il est quand même plus que potable !

- Je ne te dis pas le contraire.

- Alors écoute moi. Tu ne trahis personne en aimant quelqu'un d'autre et tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un de bien. Et je pense vraiment que ton fils aimerait avoir un homme à la maison. Quand je le vois jouer avec Jake… Tu auras beau faire de ton mieux, tu ne pourras pas être le père et la mère.

- Je sais. Je le vois bien quand il est avec des hommes. Je ne joue pas aux jeux vidéos, et je suis incapable de viser avec un ballon… Mais…

- Arrête de chercher des mais ! Tu sais pourquoi Aydan était triste la dernière fois ?

- Non, Jake devait lui en parler.

- Ses grands parents lui ont montré des photos de Jared petit. Il jouait avec son père, il allait voir des matchs, il l'applaudissait à ses matchs. Aydan était triste de ne pouvoir avoir ça. Et tu peux lui donner.

Les larmes retenues avec Aydan menaçaient de sortir. J'étais triste de ne pas pouvoir remplacer ce père absent, et que mon fils en ressente le manque.

- Pleure pas je vais pleurer ! dit Léah en reniflant. J'ai encore pleuré ce matin quand j'ai fait tomber la télécommande par terre !

- Tu l'as cassée ? reniflais je à mon tour

- Nan même pas ! pleurnicha-t-elle. J'ai juste pleuré parce que je l'avais fait tomber.

Je ris, les yeux embués, de la sensiblerie des femmes enceintes.

- Salut Bella !

Jake entra avec Aydan dans le salon. Il fit une drôle de tête en nous voyant toutes les deux un peu larmoyantes.

- Je vais y aller, dis je. Je reviendrais demain soir.

Je fis un gros câlin à mon fils, qui se contorsionnait pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un bébé.

Une fois assise dans ma voiture, je pris une profonde inspiration et démarrais pour aller chez Anthony.

* * *

Mes retrouvailles avec Edward se passèrent mieux que je ne l'aurai espéré. Même après mon silence, il ne m'en voulait pas. Il comprenait. J'avais une chance inouïe qu'un homme tel que lui veuille être avec moi et fasse preuve d'une telle patience. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai été aussi indulgente à sa place.

Nos ébats de la soirée furent tendres et doux, comme si nous avions besoin de retrouver l'autre. Les sensations procurées furent bien entendue merveilleuses, et j'avais savouré de pouvoir toucher à nouveau sa peau, le sentir, et le caresser.

Aucun de nous ne chercha à parler de ces 2 derniers jours. L'instant méritait d'être apprécié. Et reparler de mon pétage de plomb reviendrait bien assez tôt.

Je nous improvisais un diner avec ce que je trouvais dans le frigo et dans les placards : pommes de terre sautées, salade verte, poulet à la moutarde, et glaces en dessert. On mangea le tout sur le canapé, devant la télé. On y était encore vers 1h quand on entendit la porte d'entrée.

- C'est moi !

On se remit correctement sur le canapé, et Anthony ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre, suivant certainement le bruit de la télé.

- Tiens tiens, dit il en souriant. Il semble que les retrouvailles ont eues lieu ?

Il se pencha pour me faire une bise, avant de nous regarder en souriant.

- Il reste à manger dans la cuisine, dit simplement Edward.

- C'est toi ou c'est Bella ?

- D'après toi ?!

- Cool, je vais me régaler, répondit Anthony en se frottant les mains. Merci Bella !

- De rien, répondis-je alors qu'il partait se servir. Je devrais peut être rentrer, ajoutais je pour Edward.

- Tu n'es pas obligée.

- Je n'ai pas prévu d'affaires, et j'ai vraiment besoin de sommeil.

- Comme tu veux, me dit il en passant sa main sur ma joue.

- Tu peux venir si tu veux… osais je.

- J'en serai ravi, répondit il aussitôt.

Je lui souris et avançais mon visage pour l'embrasser. Je sentis son sourire tandis que mes lèvres se posaient sur les siennes.

- Par pitié arrêtez de faire ça, pensez au pauvre célibataire que je suis, dit Anthony en s'asseyant avec son assiette.

- Aucune pitié Antho, mais tu as raison, on y va, dit Edward en se levant du canapé.

- Vous partez ?

- Oui, dis je.

- Et où est Tanya ?

- Si tout va bien, tu ne devrais la voir qu'au petit déj', elle avait un rencard.

- Ok, alors à plus !

Il se mit à manger comme si nous n'étions déjà plus là. J'étais plus qu'étonnée de n'avoir pas eu plus de commentaires que ça, pas de sarcasmes ou de plaisanteries douteuses. Mais bon, c'était pas plus mal, et ça n'allait pas m'empêcher de dormir.

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain matin, Edward dormait encore. Pour marquer le coup, j'allais lui préparer un petit déjeuné et faisais réchauffer des viennoiseries surgelées. Je montais le café noir, jus d'orange et les croissants chaud vers la chambre, et essayait de le réveiller en douceur. Je posais le plateau à terre et remontais dans le lit pour l'embrasser doucement. Il remua un peu, avant d'ouvrir les yeux vers moi et de me sourire.

- Bonjour, dit il la voix ensommeillée.

- Bonjour.

Je pris le plateau et lui déposais sur les genoux, avant de m'asseoir en tailleur à coté de lui.

- Ouahou merci. En quel honneur ?

- Aucun. Juste envie de te faire plaisir, et te souhaiter la bienvenue ici.

- Message reçu merci.

Il se pencha et me fit un léger baiser.

- Je vais devoir aller en cours, mais tu peux rester ici si tu veux, je devrais être de retour vers 14h.

- Je vais plutôt aller chez Antho. Ma guitare est là bas…

- Ok. Au sujet de notre histoire…

- Je ne vais pas te brusquer B, me coupa-t-il.

- C'est fou cette manie de me couper alors que tu ne sais pas ce que je vais dire ! souris je.

- Tu n'allais pas dire qu'on allait avancer doucement ? fit il sur de lui

- Non figure toi ! J'allais dire que je ne veux pas me cacher. Tant pis pour les magazines, les parents ou qui que ce soit d'autres, dis je en pensant à Rosalie. Enfin presque. Il y a une personne dans cette équation qui peut te perturber toi, et qui doit être préservée.

- Qui ?

- Aydan. J'ai appris hier qu'il était triste de ne pas avoir de papa qui joue avec lui, l'emmène voir un match ou ce genre de chose. Il risque, avec le temps bien sur, de vouloir que tu joues ce rôle par substitution.

- Et c'est sensé me perturber ça ? s'étonna-t-il

- Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais un homme à femmes juste un peu calmé avec Irina.

- Aux dernières nouvelles je tente une histoire avec toi, ton fils et ton chien, répondit il sérieux. Je sais pertinemment que m'engager avec toi c'est m'engager avec Aydan. Il fait partie du lot.

Il était sur de lui et de ce qu'il disait. Il respirait la franchise.

- Tout semble couler de source pour toi…

- Parce que c'est le cas. B, je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir. Je peux pas te dire ce qu'on sera dans 5 ans ou même dans 3 mois. Mais je suis sur de moi et confiant.

- Sous entendu plus que moi…

- Nous n'avons pas le même passé ni la même histoire. Je n'ai pas tes peurs ni tes doutes. Je peux juste t'aider à les surmonter.

- Et tu es très patient avec moi à ce sujet.

- Parce que j'y crois.

Il était sincère et je me surpris à y croire très fort moi aussi. De toutes façons, que ça fonctionne ou pas entre nous, je serai forcément amenée à le revoir et Aydan aussi. La famille n'allait pas cesser tout lien à cause de nous c'était impossible. Alors peut être qu'il fallait simplement se jeter à l'eau une bonne fois pour toute. Parler à Aydan, faire une annonce officielle à la famille, et vivre cette histoire à fond. C'est ce qu'une fille normale ferait. Et j'étais normale. Peut être un peu perturbée mais normale.

- Ok alors voilà ce que je te propose. Je parle à Aydan, on parle aux parents et on fonce.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son jus d'orange, et se mit à tousser violemment.

- Tu es sérieuse là ?

- 100%.

- D'un coup comme ça ? Hier encore…

- Je sais Masen, j'ai pété un plomb et j'ai fui. Mais tu as raison. Alice, Jay, Anthony et Léah ont raison.

- Léah ?

- La femme de Jake. Mais bref. Je dois arrêter de faire un pas en avant et 3 en arrière.

Il posa son verre sur le plateau, et il déposa le tout par terre. Il se rapprocha de moi, et s'assit face à moi, à genou, ses fesses sur ses pieds.

- Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à faire quelque chose que tu n'es pas prête à faire.

- Je suis prête. Je le suis depuis longtemps, même si ça me fait peur. Si je ne le fais pas je resterai bloquée jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Ok. Je te suis…

- Je parle à Aydan ce soir ?

- Comme tu veux. Je dine chez ma mère ce soir.

- Ok va pour ce soir.

Il sourit, tout en me disant que j'étais bien pressée maintenant.

- Je me prends en main ! Te moque pas !

- Je ne me moque pas, rit il encore en passant ses mains sur mes cuisses. Je suis plutôt tellement content que je souris comme un crétin.

- Tu es le plus charmant crétin que je connaisse, répondis je en souriant.

- Merci…

Son sourire s'effaça et il reprit.

- Je vais plomber l'ambiance, mais je dois te dire certaines choses.

- C'est pas bon signe…

- Ce n'est rien de grave B. Je préfère juste que tu le saches. Emmet nous a vus nous embrasser dimanche, et Tanya a parlé à Anthony de votre soirée et j'ai tout entendu.

J'encaissais ces informations sans rien dire. Pour Emmet, je m'en fichais un peu. Il n'allait pas me faire un scandale, et avec son caractère si conciliant, il ne s'en soucierait pas. Il était un peu comme Jasper pour ce genre de choses. En revanche, que Tanya ait parlé me gênait un peu plus. Je ne lui en voulais pas, c'est moi qui avais tout lâché sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais qu'Edward ait entendu, enfin quoi qu'il ait pu entendre, j'allais devoir lui expliquer moi-même. Et je n'aimais pas parler de tout ça.

- B ?

- Pardon j'étais dans mes pensées. Ecoute, je ne cherche pas à éviter le sujet Jared, mais je préfèrerais attendre un peu pour te parler de ça. Replonger dans mes souvenirs…

- Aucun problème ! répliqua-t-il. Et Emmet ?

- Ca ne me perturbe pas plus que ça. Il ne va pas se soucier de nous.

- Et je sais aussi pour Rosalie… lacha-t-il

- Elle m'en veut, et la connaissant ça va durer un moment… Mais c'est entre elle et moi.

- Ok...

Je me penchais vers lui et l'embrassais. Il était temps d'en finir avant que cette conversation ne dérape je ne voulais pas parler ni de Rose ni de Jared et je devais aller en cours.

Le soir venu, après le diner, je me lançais pour parler à mon fils. Je ne savais pas du tout comment tourner la chose, et le peu que j'avais grappillé sur internet ne m'avait pas aidée plus que ça. Incroyable que même internet sèche ! Je sortais dans le jardin, où il jouait avec Cochise, notre golden. Je l'appelais pour qu'il aille se préparer pour aller au lit.

- Déjà ? souffla-t-il

- Et oui, y a école demain. Mais les vacances approchent…

Il monta aussitôt dans la salle de bain et il se brossa les dents, tandis que je l'attendais devant son lit. Il me rejoignit et monta l'échelle pour grimper sur son matelas, et se mit sous sa couette.

- Tu me lis une histoire ?

- Oui. Mais d'abord je dois te parler de quelque chose.

Il attendit, ses grands yeux noirs bien ouvert.

- On a déjà parlé des adultes qui s'aiment… qui sont amoureux.

- Oui.

- Comme papi mamie, ou Sisi et Jay.

- Ou comme Rose et Emmet.

- Oui. Ou comme ton amoureuse Haley.

Il me fit un grand sourire et opina.

- Et bien j'ai trouvé un amoureux moi aussi.

- C'est vrai ?! demanda-t-il tout content.

- Ben oui si je te le dis !

- C'est tonton Edward ?!

Là je tombais sur le cul. Comment il pouvait savoir ça alors que nous n'avions jamais eu aucun geste devant lui ?

- Oui c'est lui, avouais je. Comment t'as deviné ?

- Ben chuis pas bête quand même. Et pis tonton Emmet il dit que pour avoir une fille faut l'inviter à manger et la faire rire. On a mangé au KFC et tu riais tout le temps de ce qu'il disait.

Futé mon fils ! Et bravo à mon frère de lui apprendre ça !

- Il va venir vivre à la maison ?

- Pas tout de suite. Il faut du temps avant de s'installer avec quelqu'un.

- Mais je dois l'appeler comment maintenant ? me demanda-t-il.

- Tu peux l'appeler comme tu veux. Il restera toujours ton tonton.

- D'accord ! Tu crois qu'il pourra venir pour la fête des papas à l'école ?

J'eus un petit pincement au cœur, me rappelant des paroles de Léah.

- On verra mon ange… On verra…

J'attrapais l'un des livres pour lui lire son histoire. J'en lisais un bout, puis il lisait, et je finissais. Ca permettait aussi de faire travailler sa lecture. Après un dernier baiser, je sortais de sa chambre et allais prendre mon portable pour prévenir Edward.

« _J'ai parlé à_ _Aydan. Je te raconte plus tard. Tu peux venir après ton diner si tu veux. Bisous_ »

J'allais me faire un thé, avant de m'installer dans le canapé pour lire mes mails. Mon téléphone vibra.

« _Je te rejoins dès qu'on a fini. Bisous_ »

Aussitôt il vibra à nouveau. Alice.

« _Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dit, mais il sourit comme un imbécile ! T'as intérêt à passer me voir au bureau demain avec les meilleurs macarons de la ville pour un débriefing complet de tout ce que j'ai raté ! TM_ »

Je souriais moi aussi, et je me sentais bien. Pas de stress, pas d'angoisse. Tout allait bien.

* * *

**merci d'être passés par là. Laissez moi une trace de votre passage ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci pour les nouvelles mises en alertes et/ou favoris. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez, c'est toujours intéressant pour moi, et même si on écrit pour soi, savoir ce que pense les autres c'est enrichissant.  
_

_Merci eva-bella pour ton message. Je suis contente que tu trouves cette histoire différente :)_

* * *

POV Edward

Nous venions de terminer le diner lorsque je recevais le texto de Bella, et je sentis un sourire immense s'étaler sur mon visage. Je n'avais pas encore toutes les pièces du puzzle de ses deux jours de silence, mais le changement était assez important. Elle venait de parler à son fils et elle voulait officialiser avec nos parents. Tout l'inverse de ce qu'elle voulait il y a encore trois jours. On avait convenu que je devais lancer l'information à mes parents le soir même, et qu'elle préviendrait les siens le lendemain. Carlisle et Esmé ne tarderaient pas à être informés par l'une des deux familles.

- Lâche ce portable mon grand, me dit mon père.

- Je réponds et je le lâche jusqu'à mon départ papa, répondis je.

- En tous cas ça doit être une bonne nouvelle vu ton sourire, dit Alice pour me taquiner.

- Effectivement, lui répondis je en posant mon portable avec un sourire énigmatique.

Elle attrapa aussitôt son propre téléphone en me faisant une grimace et commença à pianoter.

- A elle tu dis rien ! râlais je gentiment en regardant mon père

- Non, c'est Alice, répondit Jasper. Et elle a papa dans sa poche depuis le premier jour ! Il la préfère même à moi.

- Encore un mauvais tour de ses yeux de biche et du sourire ultrabright ?!

- Hey ! pesta-t-elle. Je te rappelle que je suis présente et pas sourde Ed !

- Regardez comme Owen est sage comparé à vous, dit ma mère.

- C'est moi ! entendit-on

Anthony fit son apparition dans la salle à manger, à peine changé de sa tenue de chirurgien.

- Tu arrives juste à temps pour le dessert, dit ma mère.

- C'était mon but, dit il en embrassant tout le monde. En plus je voulais pas rater l'annonce du ptit dernier.

- Deux annonces même ! répliquais je

Il se prit une chaise, tout en me regardant un sourcil en l'air. Je me levais et allais récupérer les magazines dans mon sac à dos. J'avais récupéré les exemplaires laissés à Bella, et je pensais que c'était une bonne entrée en matière. Je retournais au salon alors que ma mère nous servait de la salade de fruits.

- Le suspense est insoutenable, plaisanta Alice en regardant ses ongles d'un air totalement détaché

Je déposais les magazines sur la table.

- Je ne les ai pas lu, dit ma mère.

- Et bien pour une fois, ces magazines sont dans le vrai.

Tanya me fit un grand sourire, Alice me regarda comme si je débarquais de mars, ma mère en laissa tomber sa cuillère, tandis que mon père et mes frères souriaient discrètement.

- Attends tu veux dire que toi et Bella vous… commença ma mère.

- Oui maman, Bella et moi.

- Je savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un s'exclama-t-elle. Tu vois Keith ?! J'avais raison !

- Je vois oui… répondit il avec un sourire.

- Ce sourire qu'il avait… Ca ne pouvait être qu'une fille ! ajouta-t-elle

Alice semblait toujours surprise, alors qu'elle savait très bien tout ça depuis longtemps. Mais elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je l'annonce.

- Tu aurais du l'inviter avec nous ce soir, continua ma mère.

- Je préférais vous parler d'abord.

- C'est une très bonne nouvelle, dit Jasper l'air de rien.

Alice reprit son portable et recommença à pianoter. Je souris en me disant que Bella allait recevoir un message d'une Alice énervée de n'avoir pas su avant tout le monde.

- C'est soudain entre vous ? demanda ma mère

- Mais une telle relation va être difficile non ? demanda Anthony. Toi à New York, elle ici.

Je remerciais silencieusement mon frère de m'aider à parler de la seconde nouvelle.

- Justement. Ma venue ici n'est pas que pour me cacher des médias. Je veux m'installer ici.

Cette fois ma mère poussa un petit cri de joie, tout en mettant ses mains à sa bouche.

- Le bébé à sa maman qui rentre au pays ?! rit mon père en regardant ma mère.

- Te moque pas, dit elle les larmes aux yeux. Et ton travail Edward ?

- Je le ferais de la même façon ici. Je vais trouver quelqu'un pour le studio de New York, qui gèrera pour moi. Et j'en aurais un ici. Ça devrait même me donner plus de possibilités.

- Je suis tellement contente ! s'exclama ma mère en se levant pour venir jusqu'à moi.

Je me levais pour l'accueillir dans mes bras. Je ne m'attendais pas à une telle effusion de joie, mais après tout c'était logique pour une mère qui ne voyait son fils que 3 ou 4 fois par an. Mon père me regarda avec un sourire, clairement content lui aussi de cette information.

- Et toi Tanya ? L.A ou New York ? demanda Jasper

- La ville des anges sans hésitation ! Déjà parce que je ne pourrais pas gérer les contrats de beau gosse de Mossieur d'aussi loin, et aussi parce que la vie ici est bien plus palpitante.

Elle devait faire référence à sa dernière nuit, qui avait l'air d'être des plus chaudes de sa vie.

- C'est vraiment de très belles nouvelles, me dit ma mère en me relâchant.

Je lui souris et elle passa sa petite main sur ma joue. Ses yeux brillaient et son sourire ne faiblissait pas. Elle était vraiment heureuse.

Et à ma grande surprise, le sujet Bella fut mis de côté au profit de ma future installation. Je m'attendais à une foultitude de question venant de ma mère, mais rien ne vint. Elle préféra parler de ma future maison, des meubles et de la déco. Et ce n'était vraiment pas un mal.

- T'as assuré, dis-je à mon frère.

Nous étions dehors à nous dire au revoir.

- Fallait bien te donner un petit coup de main, répondit Anthony. Sacrés nouvelles en tous cas !

- Ouais Bella a des choses à me dire je crois, râla Alice.

- Tu ramènes Tanya ? demandais je à Anthony en riant à la remarque d'Alice.

- Bien sur, va la rejoindre l'ado amoureux ! me taquina-t-il.

- Et dis lui bien que je l'attends demain, ajouta Alice.

On se moqua tous d'Alice, qui visiblement n'aimait pas ignorer des faits. Puis je montais sur la moto et partais rejoindre Bella. Je passais par l'arrière, comme à l'accoutumée, sauf que cette fois je ne lui fis pas peur je la trouvais endormie allongée sur le canapé, télé allumée sur un épisode de Desperate Housewives. Je m'approchais doucement et m'agenouillais à hauteur de son visage, puis je caressais tendrement sa joue en murmurant son prénom. Elle se réveilla en sursaut mais en me reconnaissant elle me rendit mon sourire.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, murmurais je.

- C'est rien… Ça a été ?

- Très bien. Tu es officiellement ma petite amie.

Elle rit tout en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur. Pas de signe de panique. Bon point.

- Pas trop de questions ?

- Non grâce à Anthony. On a embrayé très vite sur mon futur emménagement.

- Alors tu es décidé ?

- Ouais. Je serais aussi bien ici, et si on doit essayer quelque chose c'est mieux que je sois là.

- C'est pas faux.

- Et toi alors ? Comment Aydan a pris la nouvelle ?

- Très bien. Trop même. Il pensait déjà à ton installation et à ce que tu l'accompagnes à son école pour la fête des pères.

Je souris, content qu'il accepte aussi bien la nouvelle. Ça avait un côté un peu flippant, mais c'était quand même agréable.

- Mais maintenant que tes parents savent, qu'Aydan sait et que mes parents seront informés demain, tu peux peut être ramener quelques affaires ici.

Là je me raidissais aussitôt. Ou était passée la Bella effrayée et voulant aller doucement ? Elle me regardait fixement, attendant forcément une réponse, alors que je devais ressembler à un poisson rouge au bord de l'asphyxie.

- Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas… Mais ce serait plus agréable pour toi.

Toujours aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche. Bella se leva d'un bond, et je sentis son anxiété tandis qu'elle partait vers la table de la salle à manger. Elle en revint avec son ordinateur portable. Elle pianota un peu avant de tourner l'écran vers moi et de me demander de le lire.

C'était sa boite mail, et je vis qu'elle avait créé un dossier à mon nom. Il y a avait des dizaines de pages de mail envoyés de ma part durant les 6 derniers mois. Sans compter ceux qu'on s'envoyait depuis le mariage d'Emmet et Rose. Je ne les ouvris pas, je savais très bien de quoi on parlait dans ces messages : de tout, de rien, de nos journées, de nos coups de cœur musicaux ou littéraires.

- Quelle est ma couleur préférée ? demanda-t-elle

- Le vert.

- Mon livre préféré ?

- Les hauts de Hurlevent.

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir avec ses questions, mais j'y répondais avec facilité et sans poser de questions.

- Pourquoi j'ai pris des cours d'histoire ?

- Parce que tu aimes les vieilles choses. Et que tu trouves important le devoir de mémoire.

- Et pourquoi mon pseudonyme est Marie Push ?

- Marie pour ton deuxième prénom et Push car c'est le nom de la réserve ou à grandit Jared… Mais B…

- Tu me connais Masen, me coupa-t-elle. Peut être mieux que je ne me connais moi-même parfois. Je ne te demande pas d'emménager demain, mais j'aimerai que tu te sentes à l'aise et que tu puisses te changer sans avoir besoin de quitter la maison.

Apparemment elle n'avait pas compris mon silence. Elle devait croire que je préférais garder plus d'indépendance.

- B… Je n'ai aucun problème à l'idée de laisser des affaires ici. J'ai juste encore du mal avec ce revirement de situation.

- Je pensais que c'était ce que tu voulais.

- C'est le cas. Je suis content qu'on avance ensemble. Mais je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi, me faire plaisir ou un truc du genre.

- Non ! J'en ai envie Masen. Je suis bien avec toi… Je…

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Allait-elle me dire qu'elle m'aimait ? Impossible ! Ce serait beaucoup trop de changement en si peu de temps.

- Je ramenais des affaires demain, dis je pour couper court à son dilemme.

Si c'était vraiment ça, cela viendrait en son temps.

Elle me sourit. De soulagement ou parce qu'elle était satisfaite de ma réponse. Qu'importe. L'essentiel était que les choses prenaient une tournure qui me convenait très bien.

Je me réveillais tôt le lendemain, comme d'habitude. Bella était calée contre mon ventre, et je sentais mon bras bouger au rythme de sa respiration lente et régulière. Elle n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt. Je bougeais doucement pour ne pas la réveiller et me retournais pour sortir du lit. Je ne savais pas si je devais rester ou partir avant le réveil d'Aydan, mais le destin répondit pour moi à cette question. En entrant dans la cuisine pour me faire un café, je trouvais le petit garçon en train de s'affairer entre la table et le frigo. Quand il me vit il sourit avant de me rejoindre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Bonjour, me dit il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser.

- Bonjour mon grand, dis je en me penchant. Déjà debout ?

- Ouais ! J'ai vu que t'étais là alors j'ai voulu faire le petit déjeuné !

- Ça c'est très gentil ! dis je en me demandant comment il savait que j'étais là. T'as fait quoi de bon ?

- J'ai fait des toasts et des jus d'orange et j'ai fait aussi du café. J'ai pas le droit de toucher au gaz tout seul.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse des œufs et du bacon ? proposais je

- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il

Comme quoi, faut parfois pas grand-chose pour faire plaisir à un gosse ! Je le laissais me montrer, surveillant juste qu'il ne se brule pas et gérant les boutons du gaz. Il se débrouilla comme un chef.

- Ca sent drôlement bon par ici, entendit on.

Bella arriva encore ensommeillée vers nous.

- On te fait le petit déj maman !

- Aydan fait, ajoutais je. Moi je ne fais qu'apprendre.

Elle sourit avant d'attraper la tête de son fils pour l'embrasser sur le front. Quant à moi, elle mit un bras autour de ma taille et me fit un baiser sur la joue. Pour une première devant lui, c'était suffisant.

- C'est très gentil bouchon, je sens qu'on va se régaler ! dit elle

J'opinai et allais nous servir les cafés, tandis qu'elle cherchait les assiettes pour les œufs et le bacon. On s'installa ensuite tous les 3 autour de la table, et j'adorais ce premier moment en « famille ».

- C'est vraiment très bon Aydan, dis je pour le féliciter.

- Tu verras maman va t'apprendre à le faire aussi, me répondit il.

Bella pouffa de rire discrètement.

- Elle fait des pancakes aussi.

- Peut être qu'on pourra en avoir demain ? essayais je.

- On verra ça, répondit elle en souriant

On finit de déjeuner et Aydan fila pour se préparer à l'école.

- Tu sais que d'ordinaire il est pas du matin ? me dit Bella.

- Il était pourtant levé avant moi.

- Il est vraiment content. Je ne sais pas encore les raisons profondes, mais il est ravi.

- Tant mieux non ?

- Bien sur… euh totalement hors sujet. Je vais aller chez mes parents pour les voir avant qu'ils ne soient trop occupés.

- Tu veux que j'emmène Aydan à l'école ?

- A moto ?

- Euh oui ?! Il ne craint rien tu sais.

- Oh il va adorer ! Jake lui en a déjà fait faire derrière mon dos. Moi j'apprécie beaucoup moins mais ça me fera gagner du temps. Tu as un casque ?

- Oui celui d'Owen.

- Tu feras attention hein ?

- Bien sur…

- Je dois rejoindre Alice aussi.

- Oui elle m'a dit de te dire qu'elle t'attendait.

- Elle a été beaucoup moins diplomate dans ses textos. Et je dois lui emmener des macarons et un capuccino de Starbucks pour me faire pardonner.

- JE SUIS PRET MAMAN, cria Aydan depuis l'étage.

- PARFAIT ! répondit elle sur le même ton. Et tu vas faire quoi toi ?

- Je vais visiter d'autres maisons et je déjeune avec Kate et Garret. Ensuite je vais m'acheter une moto.

- T'es sérieux ?

- Conduire celle de Jay m'a donné envie d'en avoir une. Tanya a mis ma voiture en vente à New York, donc…

- Alors tu vas vraiment t'installer ici ?

- Affirmatif.

- On peut y aller maman ! dit Aydan en revenant.

Il était effectivement prêt. Habillé, coiffé au gel… Il ne manquait que les chaussures.

- C'est Edward qui va t'emmener aujourd'hui. En moto.

- C'est trop cool ! s'exclama le jeune garçon. Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Bella et moi éclations de rire.

- Allons y, dis je en finissant mon café.

J'eu à peine le temps de me lever qu'il avait déjà couru devant la porte. J'allais vers Bella, toujours assise sur sa chaise, et je déposais un baiser sur son front.

- On se retrouve ce soir ?

- Ouais.

J'allais partir quand elle me retint par le bras. Elle m'enlaça avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- A ce soir, murmura-t-elle

Je lui souris avant de lui faire un dernier baiser et de rejoindre Aydan. Décidément, la nouvelle Bella me convenait parfaitement.

POV Bella

J'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Complètement et définitivement. Et cela ne datait pas d'hier. J'avais réalisé et surtout admis cet état de fait en attendant qu'il revienne du diner de chez ses parents. Il m'avait vraiment manqué durant ma phase de panique, je pensais tout le temps à lui, et surtout j'aimais l'avoir près de moi. Relire ses mails, me remémorer nos conversations depuis ces 6 derniers mois… On pensait tous les deux que quelque chose avait changé depuis son retour il y a une semaine c'était vrai. Mais la semaine qu'il avait passé seul avec moi 6 mois plus tôt avait changé pas mal de choses aussi, même si nous n'avions rien voulu admettre avant.

Je ne savais pas comment lui dire, ni même si je devais lu dire une chose pareille. Officiellement notre relation datait d'il y a deux jours. Mais de quand datait vraiment cette relation, ça c'était la vraie question.

Je me garais devant le ranch familial. Je savais que mon père n'allait pas tarder à revenir des premiers soins des chevaux pour son deuxième café matinal. Ma mère, quant à elle n'allait pas tarder à s'occuper des chambres d'hôtes. C'était plus un hobby qu'un travail pour elle, lancé il y a environ 5 ans. Avec les bases d'une ancienne grange sur le terrain, ils avaient créé 5 chambres, 5 salles de bains, une cuisine, une salle à manger et un salon. Une vraie et grande maison de 250 m/2 qu'elle gérait avec une aide ponctuelle de mon père et d'une assistante, Rebecca. Ma mère était bien trop tête en l'air pour gérer le côté technique de la chose. Rebecca s'occupait des plannings et du petit déjeuné. Ma mère nettoyait les chambres et faisait le repas du soir. Donc là, si j'avais bien calculé mon coup, j'avais environ 15 minutes pour leur parler, et ils ne seraient pas trop curieux vu ce qu'ils avaient à faire ensuite.

- C'est moi, dis je en entrant.

- Bella ?! s'étonna ma mère en passant sa tête dans le couloir

Je marchais vers elle et elle me rejoignit à la moitié du couloir.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle après une bise

- Oui mam. Ne t'inquiète pas. Pap est dans le coin ?

- Il est sur la terrasse avec son journal. Tu es sure que…

- Viens, dis je en passant mon bras sous le sien pour l'emmener avec moi dehors.

Mon père leva la tête en nous entendant arriver, et trouva tout aussi bizarre de me voir à une telle heure.

- Je voulais vous parler, dis je après l'avoir embrassé.

- Aydan va bien ? demanda mon père

- Oui très bien, il doit être à l'école maintenant.

- Il doit ? Tu ne l'as pas emmené ?

- Non… C'est Edward qui l'a emmené aujourd'hui, dis je en baissant la tête.

- C'est bien sympa ça ! Je vois tout à fait son air réjoui au ptit, plaisanta mon père.

Je relevais la tête et regardais ma mère. Elle me fixait, sourcil froncé, comme si elle cherchait à lire mon esprit. Un éclair sembla traverser ses prunelles alors que son visage se détendait.

- C'était ça alors ! s'écria-t-elle alors que je devais devenir cramoisie. Je trouvais que tu fuyais mon regard ! C'est ça ce que tu cherchais à me cacher ?

- De quoi tu parles Renée ? demanda mon père

- Oh Charlie, tu n'as donc pas compris ? C'est fou ce que nous les femmes voyons et qui est comme brouillé pour l'esprit d'un homme ! Je l'avais bien dit à Sisi qu'il y avait quelque chose !

- Et si on me le disait à moi maintenant ?!

- Bella sort avec Edward, Charlie !

- Depuis quand ?

- Je dirais une semaine environ…

- Je suis toujours là vous savez, dis je en leur faisant un signe de la main.

- Pourquoi tu n'en as pas parlé avant Bella ? demanda ma mère.

- C'est un peu compliqué quand même, la famille, Aydan…

- Mais c'est sérieux, hein ?! demanda mon père en mode protecteur. Il ne va pas repartir comme si de rien était pour New York ?

- Si je vous en parle c'est que c'est plutôt sérieux, non ?

- Je suis ravie pour toi mon ange ! dit ma mère en venant m'enlacer. Vous allez très bien ensemble ! Avec Liz on y avait pensé en vous voyant danser au mariage d'Emmet et Rose, mais on avait dû se faire une raison. Qui aurait pu croire que ça arriverait maintenant ! Hein Charlie ?

- Mouais, ronchonna doucement mon père avant de retourner à son journal.

Typique de Charlie Swan. Il n'était pas fâché, ni même désintéressé par ce que je venais de dire. Mais il lui fallait le temps d'encaisser la nouvelle, et surtout laisser ma mère redescendre du mode hystérique.

- Liz et Keith sont au courant ?

- Depuis hier soir. Il ne manque que Carlisle et Esmé.

- On leur dira ce soir ! On doit se rejoindre pour un ciné. Ils vont être ravis ! Vous allez pouvoir partir tous les deux puisqu'on prend Aydan ! Oh c'est une très belle nouvelle !

- Euh je vais devoir y aller, je dois rejoindre Alice…

- Bien sur bien sur !

- A dimanche pap !

- A dimanche Bella. Et Merci hein ?! répondit il en montrant sa femme

Il faisait référence à l'exaltation de ma mère, et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- A dimanche Bella ! Oh j'ai hâte de vous voir tous les deux !

- Humm… A dimanche mam !

Je filais aussi vite que possible hors de cette maison, entendant toujours ma mère parler et parler encore de cette grande nouvelle. Mon père allait être plus qu'heureux de retrouver le calme auprès des chevaux.

Je filais au Starbucks pour accomplir la mission macarons/café avant de rejoindre Alice à son bureau. Je passais devant son assistante, Wendy, et lui fis un petit sourire, avant de me diriger vers le bureau de ma cousine.

Elle ne semblait pas très occupée, et surtout bien accompagnée, car elle discutait avec Tanya.

- Tiens voilà la cachottière, dit elle en faisant mine d'être fâchée.

- Salut Bella !

- Salut Tanya. Désolé, je ne savais pas que tu étais là, sinon je t'aurais pris un café.

- T'inquiète, Alice avait tout prévu, répondit Tanya en me montrant un mug.

Elle se leva et on se fit la bise. J'allais ensuite vers Alice, qui tint encore 2 secondes fâchée avant de me faire une danse de la joie plutôt improbable et de me sauter au cou.

- Je vais tout lâcher si tu ne desserres pas mon cou Sisi.

- Je suis si contente pour toi !

- Pense à ta jolie robe et à ton cappuccino bien chaud que j'ai dans la main...

Elle me relâcha, un sourire immense placardé sur son visage.

- Pour info, je suis ravie pour vous aussi, me dit Tanya.

Je ris avant de tendre à Alice son café et de boire une gorgée du mien. Je sortais ensuite la dizaine de macarons et les posaient sur la table basse près du canapé.

- Voilà, tu as tout ce que tu voulais, alors j'espère être épargnée !

- Oh Bella… Raconte ! pépia Alice. J'en étais restée à ta soirée pochtron chez toi. Tanya t'as vue aller le voir mais depuis…

Je souriais avant de raconter les derniers évènements : je savais pertinemment qu'Alice réussirait à me tirer les vers du nez, alors autant gagner du temps. Je la voyais être de plus en plus excitée et heureuse de mes nouvelles au fur et à mesure que je parlais, et Tanya souriait, apparemment satisfaite de ce que je racontais.

- Pap doit avoir sorti ses boules quies ! Mam doit toujours être en train d'en parler.

- Elle était heureuse de savoir qu'elle m'avait percée à jour.

- Liz était pareille hier avec Edward, dit Tanya.

- C'est clair, elle se doutait trop qu'il y avait quelqu'un !

- Et je crois qu'elle sera ravie de te voir dimanche.

Je me mis à penser au dimanche, et en particulier à Rosalie. Elle n'était pas dans mon fan club, et elle n'allait certainement pas apprécier d'avoir été mise à l'écart de cette façon. Qu'allait elle dire en nous voyant arriver très proches ? Je ne savais même pas comment ça allait se passer tout court entre elle et moi. Peut être qu'il fallait que j'en parle à Emmet.

- Hé Bella tu redescends sur terre là ?!

- Tu disais Sisi ? me repris je

- On parlait de dimanche. Vous allez venir ensemble ?

- Oui, certainement. On n'en a pas parlé encore. Mais je crois que je vais passer voir Emmet.

- Ca te prend d'un coup comme ça ? demanda Alice alors que je m'étais relevée de son canapé

J'envoyais rapidement un « _Salut ! T'es où ? _».

- Je crois qu'il faut que je lui parle avant de voir Rose dimanche.

- Ce sera oublié non ? demanda Tanya

- J'en doute…

- Elle a raison sur ce coup, ajouta Alice. Rose a le pire caractère de merde de ce monde.

- Tu ne l'as jamais vue énervée… Elle ne lâche rien.

- Et là ça touche à la famille pour elle, et malheureusement c'est Bella l'ennemie.

- Tu es rassurante Alice, merci.

Mon portable vibra. « _Salut. Tout dépend. Actuellement je suis à la maison, mais dans 10 min je serais à la patinoire. A toi de voir où tu me rejoints. )_ »

- Hilarant Emmet, murmurais-je pour moi-même.

- Peut être qu'elle aura eu une bonne dose d'hormone du bonheur ! essaya Alice pour me rassurer.

- Ou peut être qu'elle ne dira rien avec toute la famille présente, continua Tanya.

Elles pouvaient bien dire ce qu'elles voulaient, je n'avais aucun espoir pour dimanche entre Rosalie et moi.

- Allez je file voir Emmet. Empiffrez vous bien de ces délicieux macarons !

- Avec joie, dit Alice en croquant dans l'un d'entre eux.

Je commençais à partir avant de me retourner.

- Oh fait Tanya ! Comment il s'appelle ? demandais je en faisant référence à sa nuit torride d'après Edward.

- Jackson, répondit elle avec un sourire qui se passait de commentaires

- Et à quand la prochaine soirée ?

- Demain… Et j'en salive déjà.

On se mit à rire avant que je ne leur fasse un baiser volant et quittait la pièce.

Emmet était bien à la patinoire, patins aux pieds, à vociférer après ses gars pour l'échauffement. Il ne pouvait pas me voir, dos à la porte, mais quand certains des gars se mirent à siffler à mon arrivée, il se tourna vers moi.

- Hé mollo les gars c'est ma sœur ! cria-t-il

- Désolé coach, répondirent ils.

Je m'arrêtais devant les vitres en souriant à mon frère qui s'approchait.

- Tu ne vas pas m'obliger à te rejoindre, si ? demandais je

- Et risquer de devoir t'emmener aux urgences pour un bras ou une jambe cassée ? Certainement pas. Continuez à vous échauffer les gars ! cria-t-il

- Ok coach ! répondirent ils en cœur

Il vint me faire une bise et s'assit sur un des bancs. J'allais aussitôt m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Que me vaux cette charmante visite ?

- Je sais que t'es au courant, Edward me l'a dit, répondis je

- Et ? Vous êtes réconciliés ?

- Oui…

- Bonne nouvelle. Il faisait la gueule tu sais…

- Je sais…

- Tu n'es pas venu me parler de lui, hein ?! Moi c'est truc là, c'est vraiment pas pour moi.

- Je sais bro', riais je. C'est au sujet de Rose.

- Mouais… Elle est en colère.

- Ça aussi je le sais. Je sais qu'elle m'en veut et je lui en veux aussi mais…

- Tu sais que je ne m'en mêlerais pas, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur que je le sais, et je ne te le demande pas… Elle est ta femme, enceinte, et je ne veux pas être la source de prises de tête conjugales. Je me demandais juste si elle pouvait réagir de façon plus positive si on est vraiment ensemble.

- J'en doute sis'. Elle t'adore, tu le sais… Mais pour elle, et je dis bien pour elle, tu n'es pas bonne pour Edward. Elle se dit que tu ne vis encore que pour Jared.

- C'est faux.

- Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un depuis sa mort. Hormis ce Mike là, et encore il a même pas gagné le droit de t'embrasser après 3 rencards, rit il.

- Comment tu sais pour Mike toi ? m'étonnais je

- J'ai mes sources… Mais bref, elle pense qu'Edward est vulnérable à cause de sa rupture et qu'il va souffrir encore plus quand tu le lâcheras.

- Elle n'a pas du tout confiance en moi, soupirais je déçue

- Pas pour ça…

- Elle risque d'être fâchée longtemps dans ce cas. Les Masen, les parents et Aydan sont au courant. C'est sérieux maintenant.

- Alors ne lui répète pas ce que je vais te dire, mais oublie là. Avec le temps, et un accouchement, ça ira mieux.

- Merci Em.

Je lui souris puis posais ma tête sur son épaule. Je n'étais toujours pas rassurée pour dimanche mais au moins j'avais le soutien de mes proches.

* * *

**Voilà. Qu'en pensez vous?**


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour,_

_voici un nouveau chapitre. Merci à Lamue12 et Canada02 pour vos messages, c'est gentil de prendre le temps de me laisser une trace de votre passage.  
_

_Les mises en alerte et favoris augmentent, alors merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre. Ne soyez pas timide, ca motive ;)_

* * *

POV Bella

Faire de la place à Edward dans mes placards fut d'une facilité déconcertante, tant je n'avais pas énormément d'affaires. En moins de 5 minutes, je lui avais fait assez de place pour qu'il tienne plus d'une semaine sans laver de vêtements. En fait c'était surtout le signe que mes habits n'étaient pas très bien rangés, mais plutôt éparpillés un peu dans chaque tiroir. Je lui sortais une serviette de toilette, rangeait un peu mes différents produits pour qu'il installe les siens… C'était facile. Facile, mais étrange. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire ça avant. Mais pour une fois, aucun signe de panique : je ressentais une sensation bizarre mais j'étais contente. Et il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je m'inquiète. Sauf pour la moto.

Il m'avait envoyé une photo d'Aydan devant son école pour me prouver qu'il était arrivé sans bobo. Ça m'avait fait rire, mais je n'y pouvais rien, les motos me faisaient un peu peur. Alors qu'Edward décide de s'en acheter une… Mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus.

J'allais à mes derniers cours de la semaine d'humeur joyeuse. La seule ombre dans ma vie étant Rosalie, j'estimais pouvoir me sentir bien sans culpabiliser et profiter du temps présent. Une de mes copines de fac, Allie, se fit un plaisir de me le faire remarquer.

- Comment il s'appelle ?

Nous étions assises dans l'herbe devant le bâtiment de notre cours d'art contemporain. Elle venait de s'acheter une glace et je griffonnais sur mon cahier à dessin.

- De qui ? demandais je sans comprendre.

- Allez Bella, t'es sur un nuage là ! Il y a un mec là-dessous. Ou dessus, question d'humeur !

- Allie ! riais je en lui tapant le bras

- Quoi qu'il en soit tu as l'air très épanouie, et c'est pas un resto ou un ciné qui peut faire cet effet-là.

- Certes ! Et il s'appelle Edward.

- Edward, hein ? Vieillot mais sympa comme prénom. Et il fait quoi dans la vie ? C'est un étudiant ?

- Non c'est fini pour lui… Y a que moi comme vieille ici, riais je. Il travaille dans la musique.

Elle opina distraitement tout en mangeant un peu de sa glace. Je continuais à dessiner quand elle poussa un petit cri. Elle sortit son Ipad et commença à pianoter avec ferveur. Je la regardais, mi moqueuse mi curieuse, s'acharner sur sa tablette. J'eu la réponse à son comportement quand elle la tendit vers moi, et que je me vis avec Edward.

- C'est toi hein ?!

- Oui c'est moi… soupirais je.

- Oh le truc de fou ! Si on m'avait dit que je côtoyais la nouvelle chérie d'Edward Masen, le dieu des caleçons !

- Le quoi ?!

Elle reprit sa tablette et refit une recherche. Elle me la tendit à nouveau, me dévoilant une photo d'Edward en caleçon Calvin Klein. Ça devait être de cette pub dont m'avait parlé Léa.

- Si j'avais un mec, je lui achèterais ces caleçons là pour qu'il LUI ressemble ! Il est trop sexy… Je comprends mieux ton air !

Cette fois je ne pouvais que rire. J'éclatais de rire et elle me suivit, tout en me posant des questions sur notre relation.

- Ils t'appellent Mary Push sur le net. C'est normal ?

Là je fus surprise. Si ils avaient découvert mon pseudo, ils n'allaient pas tarder à rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle et me trouver moi.

- Tu es Mary Push ? Oh c'est vraiment génial ! Tu sais que j'ai dévoré ton dernier livre en une journée ?! T'es une sacrée cachottière toi !

- Pas trop fort Allie, j'aimerai que ça reste discret malgré tout.

- Impossible maintenant. Mais je serais muette ! Surtout si tu me fais une dédicace et deux trois en plus que je pourrais revendre.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et je lui souris. Après tout il ne servait à rien que je me pose des problèmes. S'ils découvraient que Mary Push était Bella Swan et bien tant pis. Je trouverais une façon de gérer, et de protéger Aydan si besoin.

Je ne voulais plus paniquer et me laisser submerger. Je voulais avancer. Et apparemment j'étais sur la bonne voie.

Après mes cours, j'allais faire quelques courses avant de rentrer à la maison. Et cette fois, je surpris des regards et des messes basses à mon passage. Les jeunes à la fac ne devaient vraiment pas lire la presse people. Les femmes du supermarché oui. Je fis comme si de rien était, me concentrant sur mes bonnes résolutions, évitant ainsi de trop cogiter au plan d'une « panic room » dans le garage de ma maison. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche.

« _T'es dispo ?_ » Edward

Je répondais rapidement que je faisais des courses mais qu'ensuite j'étais libre, puis j'allais vers les caisses.

« _Tu peux me rejoindre au 33 Pacific Avenue ?_ »

Je m'occupais de mes courses avant de lui répondre dans la voiture que j'arrivais. Il devait avoir trouvé une maison qui lui plaisait.

J'arrivais devant une immense maison juste avant Venice. Elle était vraiment belle, avec un style et un charme indéniable. En descendant de voiture, je vis la voiture d'Esmé, et pensait qu'il avait vraiment du aimer cette maison pour avoir besoin d'autant d'avis. Je frappais à la porte, et il m'ouvrit presque aussitôt en me prenant la main pour me tirer à l'intérieur.

- Alice sort de ce corps, dis je en faisant mine d'être effrayée.

- Tais toi et viens B !

Il m'emmena vers une grande pièce lumineuse, ou les murs n'étaient que des baies vitrées. Magnifique pièce.

- Bonjour Bella ! me dit Esmé en me sortant de ma rêverie

- Bonjour Esmé ! dis je en lui faisant la bise. Toi aussi il veut ton avis ?

- Ah non ! Moi il veut savoir comment je peux emménager son studio d'enregistrement.

- Ne me dis pas que…

Je me tournais vers lui, adossé contre l'une des baies vitrées en nous regardant.

- Tu l'as achetée Masen ?

- Affirmatif ! me répondit il tout sourire.

- Sur un coup de tête, comme ça ?

- Exactement !

- Tu es complètement dingue, tu sais ça ?

- J'ai une vague idée ouais… Mais imagine le truc B. C'est pas juste super ici ?

- J'admets que cette pièce est belle et très lumineuse…

- Et t'as pas vu le reste ! Dis-lui toi Esmé !

- C'est un bel investissement.

- Je peux vivre ici et à l'étage et faire le studio au sous-sol ! Y a 4 chambres, 3 salles de bains, et cette putain de belle vue !

- Les gros mots ne sont pas nécessaires, le réprimanda Esmé.

- Pardon… Viens voir le reste Bella, tu verras pourquoi j'ai pas hésité.

Il me prit la main et me traina à l'étage, sous le regard amusé de sa tante. Je ne pouvais pas dire combien il y avait de mètres carrés ici, mais c'était juste immense. Les chambres étaient toutes grandes et aussi lumineuses que le salon, chacune avait un grand placard, et l'une avait même un dressing qui aurait fait pleurer Alice de joie. Au centre de cet étage, ils avaient créé une terrasse, encadrées par des vitres faisant office de murs pour le couloir. Il y avait un petit jardin paysager, et je me surpris à m'imaginer assise là à écrire. Edward était tout fou en me décrivant ce qu'il comptait faire, et continua de me faire le tour, repassant par le rez de chaussée avec la cuisine, un bureau et la salle à manger, pour ensuite me montrer le sous sol.

- Si Esmé peut faire ce qu'elle envisage, il pourrait y avoir le studio, un bureau pour Tanya et moi, et il y aurait toujours assez de place pour faire un garage.

Il fit des gestes pour me montrer les futurs emplacements, et je vis ses yeux pétiller d'excitation.

- Tu es à fond hein ?

- Avoue qu'elle te plait !

- A qui elle ne plairait pas… L'architecte a fait un super boulot…

- Alors tu n'as aucun inconvénient à passer du temps ici ? demanda-t-il

- C'est une invitation ?

- Tu as toutes les invitations que tu veux… dit il avec un sourire charmeur.

Il allait me prendre dans ses bras lorsqu'on entendit des pas dans l'escalier et la voix d'Esmé.

- L'agent aimerait bien s'en aller Edward, dit elle en nous rejoignant.

- Ok on s'en va, dit il.

Il me reprit la main et on se dirigea vers la sortie.

Après une prise de rendez vous à l'agence pour finaliser les papiers, on retourna vers nos voitures.

- Je vous laisse les enfants, j'ai du boulot à faire si je veux te montrer une ébauche pour dimanche.

- Merci ma tata préférée…

- Tu n'as que moi comme tante, mon chéri…

- Fayot, soufflais je.

Elle nous embrassa en souriant avant de nous laisser.

- Tu rentres chez toi ? me demanda Edward

- Je vais récupérer Aydan d'abord, et ensuite oui. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ce soir ?

- Non…

- Viens à la maison, on fêtera ta nouvelle acquisition. Enfin tes acquisitions, car y avait une histoire de moto aussi.

- Elle aussi tu vas l'adorer, sourit il.

- J'en doute…

- Attends d'être dessus et de sentir les sensations…

Son regard et son sourire coquin suffirent à me faire imaginer bien d'autres choses que moi sur une moto.

Le dimanche matin, j'étais nerveuse. Tout le monde était au courant, et bien sur, ils attendaient tous de nous voir ensemble. Sauf Rosalie. Gérer les petits sourires et les exclamations de joie de nos mères respectives, je pouvais le faire mais j'appréhendais beaucoup les réactions de Rosalie.

J'étais sous la douche et j'essayais d'anticiper ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire, mais c'était plutôt compliqué. La seule chose dont je pouvais être sure c'est qu'elle ne serait pas du tout contente.

- Bella ?

Je sursautais en entendant la voix d'Edward derrière moi.

- Tu aimes me faire peur non ?

- Je préfère plutôt ce que je vois actuellement, dit il en passant son regard sur mon corps.

- Tu n'en as jamais assez hein ?

- Pas avec toi…

Il enleva rapidement son short et se glissa avec moi dans la douche à l'Italienne. Il se colla aussitôt contre moi, et nous frissonnions.

- Edward… murmurais alors qu'il posait ses mains sur mes hanches et qu'il m'embrassait dans le cou.

- Je sais… Tu devrais sortir, dit il en m'embrassant sur la bouche. Ca fait plus d'une demi heure que t'es là dedans. J'étais venu pour te faire sortir…

- Oh…

- Ouais oh… C'est quoi le souci ? Tu sais qu'on ne va pas nous mordre ?

- Je ne tenterais pas ma chance avec ta cousine…

- Je croyais que tu l'avais mise de côté.

- C'est le cas… Quand je ne la vois pas. Mais je sais qu'elle sera là, et ça va rendre ce repas assez tendu.

- Je suis là Bella… Elle va devoir faire des efforts, pour tout le monde. Elle le sait très bien. Fâchée après toi ou pas.

- J'ai du mal à y croire. Rose n'est pas du genre à taire ce qu'elle pense…

- C'est vrai. Mais elle ne prendra pas le risque de t'attaquer de front devant TOUTE la famille.

Ses mains qui me caressaient depuis son arrivée commençaient à me donner chaud. Il fallait que je me reprenne.

- File d'ici avant que je n'essaye de te détendre différemment qu'avec des mots, sourit il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Ok mais je garde cette option si besoin.

- Avec plaisir…

On s'embrassa un peu avant que je me force à sortir pour me sécher et m'habiller.

Carlisle et Esmé habitaient depuis leur arrivée à Santa Monica une des plus belles maisons du bord de mer. Grande, blanche, à quelques marches de la grande plage de la ville. C'était toujours un plaisir d'y aller. Sauf aujourd'hui.

On descendit de voiture et Aydan descendit en courant pour rejoindre la maison. J'allais au coffre du SUV pour sortir sa valise, tandis qu'Edward pianotait sur son portable en m'attendant sur le siège passager.

- Jasper dit qu'elle semble calme, me dit Edward en descendant de la voiture.

- Sembler n'est pas être, dis je en refermant le coffre.

- Au moins elle n'est pas en mode attaque !

- Mouais…

Il me rejoignit devant le coffre et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.

- Quoi qu'il se passe, n'oublie pas que je suis là, et que je ne la laisserais pas être désagréable avec toi.

- Tu n'es pas sensé jouer au preux chevalier. C'est entre elle et moi. Je dois juste gérer au mieux sans avoir envie d'égorger la femme enceinte de mon frère.

Il sourit tout en déplaçant ses mains sur mes joues.

- Alors gère.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur mes lèvres avant de prendre la valise d'Aydan et de monter les marches vers le perron. Je pris une profonde inspiration et le suivais. Comme toujours lorsqu'il ne pleuvait pas, c'est-à-dire presque tout le temps, tout le monde était sur la terrasse. Edward déposa la valise dans l'entrée et prit ma main.

- On y va ?

Ca sonnait plus comme un encouragement que comme une réelle question.

- Go.

On avança vers l'extérieur. Notre entrée aurait pu passer inaperçue si ma mère n'avait pas dit les voilà. Ils se tournèrent tous vers nous, alors qu'Edward lançait un bonjour. Je retenais ma respiration en me tournant vers Rosalie : ses yeux étaient aussi mauvais qu'un tir de bazooka.

- Ils sont trop mignons, dit ma mère en venant nous enlacer.

- Maman… S'il te plait, me plaignis je.

- Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai, hein Liz ?

Elizabeth sourit et vint me faire une bise encore plus chaleureusement que d'habitude.

- Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez trouvés, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

- Bon on va peut être éviter de tomber dans le mélo, dit Jasper.

Je bénissais le ciel d'avoir créé Jasper.

- Les enfants sont dans la salle de jeu ? demandais je pour continuer la diversion en allant dire bonjour à chacun.

- Oui, me répondit Esmé.

Arrivée devant Rosalie, je me raidis et lui rendais son regard froid avant de rapidement lui faire une bise. Elle tendit juste sa joue, histoire de rentrer dans mon jeu et de sauver les apparences.

- Tu as ramené les affaires d'Aydan ? demanda mon père

- Bien sur, et autant prévenir, il est excité comme une puce, dis je en m'asseyant entre Alice et Keith.

Edward s'installa entre sa mère et mon père face à moi.

- Comme les autres, dit Jasper. Owen nous a parlé des chevaux toute la journée d'hier.

- Et seulement parce qu'on lui a dit qu'hier qu'il allait chez vous en vacances ! ajouta Alice

- Ils vont passer de super vacances, dit ma mère. On va faire plein de choses.

- Nous aussi, dit Alice tout sourire. On va partir quelques jours.

- Ou ça ? demanda Keith

- On ne sait pas encore, mais ce sera des vacances farniente ! précisa ma cousine.

- On va prendre la voiture et suivre le sens du vent, plaisanta Jasper.

- Sympa comme programme, dit Tanya. Pensez à moi !

- Il t'exploite celui là ? demanda Emmet en montrant Edward du doigt

- Nan, mais avec la création du label ici, la nouv…

- Tu déménages Edward ? coupa Rosalie

- Oui, répondit il.

- Il a trouvé une villa à couper le souffle, dit Esmé. C'est pour lui les plans que je faisais encore ce matin.

- J'en suis ravie ! ajouta Elizabeth

Malgré la bonne humeur des deux soeurs, un froid s'était abattu autour de la table. Tous ceux qui savait regardaient Rosalie dont le regard me fusillait, et les parents nous regardaient sans comprendre.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle ça ! dit Emmet. Elle est où cette bicoque ?

- Je suppose qu'il y a une raison à cette décision soudaine ? demanda Rosalie sans me quitter du regard.

- Ce n'est pas soudain Rose, je suis descendu de New York aussi pour ça, répondit Edward plus sèchement.

- Oh donc aucune autre raison ? Rien qui ne te pousse à rester ici ?

- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Elizabeth

- Rose s'il te plait… dit Emmet.

- Quoi ?!

Pas d'échappatoire possible. La présence de tout ce monde n'enlevait rien à la colère qu'elle avait contre moi. Et ils allaient tous le voir. Je serais les poings et attendait qu'elle explose.

- Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit bébé.

- Au contraire Emmet ! répondit Rosalie. Arrêtons cette hypocrisie tout de suite. Hein Bella ?

- Rosalie, arrête, dit gravement Edward.

Il était en colère lui aussi, mais réussissait encore à garder sa maitrise. Mais son regard en disait long.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? demanda ma mère un peu inquiète de la tournure des évènements

- Pourquoi j'arrêterais alors que c'est pour ton bien ?

C'est parti, pensais je.

- Tu vas souffrir Edward ! Tu sors d'une histoire et tu te jettes dans une autre avec la mauvaise personne !

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! répliqua Edward.

- Si je sais ! Tu te sens trahi par Irina et Bella t'a un peu trop bien consolé. Mais bientôt…

Je n'écoutais plus. Je n'entendais plus. De plus en plus de voix se mêlèrent à la dispute, mais je ne discernais plus leurs paroles. Je sentis juste qu'Alice prenait ma main et la serrait très fort dans la sienne. J'enrageais. Je bouillonnais. J'avais envie d'hurler, d'insulter Rose. Elle n'avait aucune confiance en moi et le montrait aux yeux de tous. Et j'explosais.

- CA SUFFIT ! hurlais je en me levant d'un bond.

Il y eut un silence de mort.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Rose tu ne sais rien ! criais je

- Je te connais Bella ! répliqua-t-elle

- Je crois que c'est tout le contraire ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je ressentais pour Jared et encore moins pour Edward alors tais toi !

- Mais… commença Rosalie

- LA FERME ! la coupais je en criant

- Bella ! crièrent mon père et Emmet.

- Vous croyez vraiment que je vais la laisser parler de moi comme ça ? dis je la voix étranglée. Je ne profite pas d'Edward et de sa peine pour Irina. D'ailleurs tu sais pas quoi ? Il n'est pas triste du tout ! Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle l'a déjà tromp mois ! Mais tu n'en savais rien toi, hein ? Toi qui te soucies tant de ton cousin !

- C'est vrai Edward ? demanda doucement Liz à son fils

- Je le connais mieux que toi, et ce qu'on fait ne regarde que nous ! Ca ne te convient pas, tant pis ! continuais je les larmes aux yeux.

- Viens Bella, dit doucement Alice en me tirant un bras

- Et en ce qui concerne la famille, toi qui voulait la protéger et qu'elle n'explose pas… C'est toi qui viens de créer tout ce merdier !

Le dernier mot prononcé je pleurais. Je me libérais d'Alice et récupérais mon sac. Je vis les enfants arriver en courant, certainement alertés par mes cris. Je regardais brièvement Edward : il avait l'air consterné.

- Bella ne part pas comme ça, me dit ma mère

- Pourquoi tu pleures maman ? demanda mon fils

- Pour rien mon ange, je me suis cognée dans la table, tu sais comme je suis maladroite ! me forçais je à sourire. Je vais devoir partir, mais je viendrais te voir demain chez papi et mamie ok ?

- Pourquoi tu pars on a pas mangé ?

Les enfants et les questions trop pertinentes.

- Une amie a besoin de mes cours d'école. Tu m'appelleras ce soir d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Je n'aimais pas lui mentir, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix. On s'enlaçait avec un baiser et je partais sans me retourner.

POV Edward

La scène qui venait de se passer allait être mémorable. Ca devait être la première fois que j'assistais à une scène pareille dans cette famille. Bella était partie, et personne n'avait l'air de réellement assimiler ce qu'il venait d'arriver. Rosalie se fit accompagner dans son ancienne chambre pour se reposer, sa précédente colère ayant déclencher des contractions. Et moi j'étais dans une colère noire.

- On retourne jouer les enfants ? proposa Jasper. J'ai cru entendre qu'il y avait de nouveaux jeux que je ne connais pas.

- Ouais papa ! répondit Owen. Y a un bateaux pirate playmobil !

- Et aussi un twister géant, ajouta Evan

- Cool, allons voir ça.

Il posa sa main sur mon épaule en passant et serra un peu, me signifiant qu'il me soutenait.

- Tu la laisses partir comme ça ? me demanda sèchement Emmet.

- Retiens ta femme avant de me reprocher quelque chose !

- Hé hé les gars… dit mon père. On se calme maintenant.

- Pour ta gouverne Emmet, répondis je en ignorant mon père, c'est moi qui ait les clés de la voiture ! Et elle a besoin d'être seule parce qu'elle doit se sentir très mal de tout ce qui a été dit.

- Tu crois que je l'ignore peut être ?

- Actuellement j'en sais rien. C'est ta sœur non ? Tu la laisses partir comme ça ?

- Ca suffit tous les deux, s'exclama Esmé en nous mettant à chacun une claque derrière la tête. Vous avez beau être des adultes vous vous comportez comme des gamins !

- Et il va falloir nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, tonna Charlie.

- Je vais voir si je trouves Bella, dit Alice.

- Je te suis, dit Tanya.

J'allais me servir un verre de whisky, que j'avalais d'un trait. Il fallait bien ça pour faire baisser la pression.

- Alors ? demanda Charlie à Emmet. Quelle mouche a piqué Rose ?

- Faut pas en faire cas pap ! Elle s'inquiète… Elle pense que leur histoire ne durera pas, et que ça va créer des histoires.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Irina ? demanda ma mère. Elle t'avait déjà trompé ? et pourquoi Bella le sait ?

- C'est une autre histoire maman… Enfin…

Gros soupir.

- C'est pas le moment qu'on parle de ça, et surtout pas sans l'accord de Bella.

- Ca ferait peut être changer d'opinion Rosalie.

- J'en doute maman.

Anthony arriva, s'excusant de son retard, et vit aussitôt qu'il y avait un problème. Emmet continua d'expliquer dans les grandes lignes le problème entre Rosalie et Bella, et leur dispute de la semaine. Bella avait raison : l'attitude de Rosalie aujourd'hui n'allait pas aider à la cohésion, et Charlie et Renée n'apprécièrent pas trop, même si Emmet essayait d'amoindrir le problème.

Alice et Tanya revinrent, et comme je l'avais dit, confirmèrent que Bella voulait être seule.

- Elle rentre chez elle à pied, me dit Tanya.

- Ok. J'irai tout à l'heure…

- C'est sympa ce remake de « règlement de compte à OK Corral ».

Je lui souris tristement et elle me tapota la cuisse. On mangea tous ensemble mais le cœur n'y était plus.

Je ne restais pas longtemps et partait juste après le dessert. Je ne voulais pas laisser Bella seule trop longtemps, histoire qu'elle ne cogite pas trop.

Je frappais et entrais. Elle était en plein ménage, son chiffon et son produit dans les mains. Elle était visiblement plus calme, mais j'étais persuadé que ce n'était que la façade. Elle avait déjà fait son ménage cette semaine : il lui fallait juste une occupation physique pour se vider l'esprit.

- Ca va ? demandais je

- Oui.

Simple et clair. Mais pas très motivé.

- Tu veux que je te laisse seule ?

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Non, répondit elle en tournant la tête vers moi.

Au moins elle ne me rejetait pas. Je le pris comme une invitation alors j'allais vers elle pour l'enlacer. Elle se blottit dans mes bras et j'inspirais l'odeur de ses cheveux.

- Je suis désolée…

- De quoi B ?

- D'avoir balancé pour Irina…

- Je m'en fous Bella ! Complètement, riais je. Bon ma mère a posé des questions, mais ce n'est rien de bien méchant.

- J'étais énervée et…

- Oublie ça… Je ne t'en veux pas, et d'ailleurs je n'en ait qu'après Rosalie actuellement. Et un peu Emmet.

- Pourquoi Emmet ? demanda-t-elle en bougeant sa tête pour me regarder

- Rien de grave. On en reparlera lui et moi un peu plus calmement plus tard.

- Ca a mis le bordel hein ?

- Ouais.

- Je pouvais plus me retenir !

- Ils ne t'en veulent pas… La situation a échappé à tout le monde. Je pense que tu te feras remonter les bretelles pour lui avoir dit de la fermer mais c'est tout, souriais je.

- C'est vrai que j'ai dit ça. Entre autre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai une idée ! Est-ce que tu veux te défouler un peu ?

- Me défouler ?

J'opinai.

- Qu'est ce que t'as en tête ?

- Quelque chose que j'ai ramené parmi mes affaires… C'est dans ton garage.

Elle fronça les sourcils mais me suivit dans le garage. J'avais installé le sac de frappe que j'avais étant ado. Mes parents ne l'avaient jamais jeté, et j'étais bien content qu'il soit toujours là, en particulier aujourd'hui.

- Tu veux me faire faire de la boxe ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Exactement, dis je en lui enfilant un gant.

- Je vais me casser la main.

- Absolument pas.

Je lui enfilais l'autre et lui tendais mes genouillères.

- Tu ne peux pas te casser quoi que ce soit avec un sac de boxe.

- Ne doute jamais de mes capacités, rit elle.

- Fais moi confiance.

Elle me sourit et se mit en une espèce de position d'attaque, l'air faussement concentrée. Je déplaçais ses bras pour les mettre dans la bonne position, me mettait derrière elle et me collait contre elle pour placer ses jambes correctement.

- Tu n'es qu'un profiteur Masen, dit elle en riant

- Autant allier l'utile à l'agréable… Je t'ai dit que tu ne te blesserais pas, alors on fait les choses bien.

Je me replaçais entre elle et le sac pour voir le rendu. Elle était super sexy dans cette position, avec son air que je savais faussement menaçant.

- Et maintenant la musique qui va bien.

Je sortis mon vieux cd de la bande originale de rocky 4 et lui montrais. Elle explosa de rire.

- Tu te moques de moi là ? rit elle. Plus cliché tu meurs !

- N'oublie pas que j'ai fait de la boxe quand j'étais ado, et que rocky restera toujours rocky.

- Mouais…

J'avais déjà réussi à la détendre. Son sourire valait bien quelques une de ses moqueries.

Je mis le cd dans le poste et allais directement sur « no easy way out ».

J'allais ensuite à côté d'elle et lui montrais quelques frappes. Elle se reconcentra et se mit à frapper à son tour, et moi je n'avais rien vu d'aussi sexy.

La petite mèche de cheveux sur laquelle elle soufflait car elle venait devant ses yeux.

Ses petits muscles qui se tendaient et se détendaient sous l'effort.

Les toutes petites gouttes de transpiration apparaissant au creux de son décolleté.

La chanson changea et passa sur « heart's on fire ».

Hearts on fire  
_Coeurs en feu_  
Strong desire  
_Fort désir_  
Rages deep within  
_Intenses rages intérieures_  
Hearts on fire  
_Coeur en feu_  
Fever's rising high  
_Forte fièvre qui monte_  
The moment of truth draws near  
_Le moment de vérité approche_

Le « strong desire » (fort désir) dans la chanson prenait un sens bien différent que dans Rocky 4 alors que j'attrapais sa taille fine entre mes mains et la soulevait.

- L'entrainement est fini ! Continuons de te défouler autrement.

Elle rit et se laissa porter tout en m'embrassant dans le cou. Etre sans enfant ce soir allait être très, très profitable.

* * *

**Verdict?**


	9. Chapter 9

Après l'une des nuits les plus courtes et intenses de ma vie, je me réveillais le sourire aux lèvres. Edward et moi avions passé une nuit torride et épanouissante. Et tout était toujours aussi naturel qu'avant entre nous. On avait aussi ri et parlé, comme si nous étions ensemble depuis des années. Et même s'il n'y avait pas de comparaisons à faire entre les hommes, cette relation avec Edward, mélange de complicité et de compréhension, ressemblait à ce que j'avais vécu avec Jared. On partageait vraiment quelque chose de beau et d'agréable, et je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'en passer un jour.

Je m'habillais et descendais vers la cuisine en sentant l'odeur du café frais. Edward était bien là, mais il n'avait pas du tout le sourire que j'affichais. En pénétrant dans la cuisine, je vis qu'il était en compagnie de Tanya. Ils eurent l'air de se forcer à me sourire.

- Salut Bella, me dit Tanya

- Salut Tanya. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe cette fois ? demandais je. On est en première page de Vogue complètement nus ?

- Non…

Edward fit glisser les magazines sur la table pour les mettre à ma vue. Je vis une photo d'Irina, et une plus petite d'Edward et moi avec en gros titre « _Il m'a trompée_ ». Le magazine d'en dessous « _L'inconnue est identifiée_ » et le dernier « _Quand la musique rencontre la littérature _». Je les pris en main, feuilletant l'intérieur pour en voir plus. Il y avait de nouvelles photos de nous à la plage, en sortant de la soirée chez Kate et Garett… Irina parlait de qui j'étais, des liens familiaux… Et bien sur les trois avaient fait le lien entre moi et Marie Push. Je me servis un café et m'assit à table, attendant qu'Edward me parle.

- Bien je crois que cette fois tout est dit là-dedans !

- J'ai des appels depuis ce matin, me dit Tanya. Ils veulent plus d'info.

- Oh, fis je surprise.

C'est fou comme j'utilisais souvent ce « oh » quand je ne savais pas quoi dire.

- J'ai proposé à Edward de tweeter, histoire qu'on le laisse un peu tranquille… Ensuite ça dépend de toi.

- De moi ? Que veux tu que je fasse ? m'étonnais je. Je ne vais pas me transformer en petite starlette ni en poule d'une star, riais je.

- Ca va Bella ? me demanda Edward ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois

- Oui ça va. C'est pas ce à quoi je m'attendais en me levant, mais c'est comme ça.

- Ca ne te perturbe pas ? Irina dit que tu lui as volé Edward, me dit Tanya.

- Elle préfère ça que de penser qu'elle a tout gâché toute seule… Qu'elle imagine bien ce qu'elle veut.

Tanya et Edward échangèrent un regard, visiblement perdus tous les deux.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez ? demandais je

- Y a une semaine t'as disjoncté pour moins que ça, me dit Edward.

- Et depuis j'ai pris le taureau par les cornes ! Je te l'ai dit Masen, je ne veux plus me torturer pour ça. Du moment qu'Aydan est préservé, le reste je m'en tamponne.

Tanya se dérida enfin et me fit un vrai grand sourire, mais Edward ne semblait pas convaincu.

- Allez Edward ! Vraiment ça va !

- Même si je te demande de faire une interview et des photos ?

- Bon dieu pourquoi je ferais ça ? Hors de questions !

- On pensait que le plus simple serait de choisir un magazine et de faire une interview de vous et quelques photos, m'expliqua Tanya. Après ça, ils devraient passer à autre chose. Tu n'as pas la même carrière qu'Irina, ni son envie d'être vue partout. Ils se lasseront.

- C'est pas mon truc tout ça. Ce n'est pas mon monde !

- C'est un peu le mien, me dit Edward. Vois ça comme une tournée promotionnelle, comme pour tes bouquins.

- Et comme tu le sais déjà, je n'en ai jamais fait ! J'écris parce que j'aime ça, pas pour être reconnue dans la rue. J'ai pas pris un pseudo pour m'amuser, mais pour rester dans l'anonymat.

- Il est révolu ton anonymat B, me dit gravement Edward.

- Je viens de me rappeler que je me suis toujours promis de ne pas assister aux scènes de ménage des autres, dit Tanya en se levant. Je vais dehors.

Elle prit sa tasse et sortit sur la terrasse. Je me tournais vers Edward qui me fixait.

- Alors quoi ? Tu veux que je fasse des interviews, des photos, et quoi d'autres après ? râlais je

- C'est uniquement pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille ensuite !

- J'y crois pas une seconde !

- Si on ne fait rien du tout, ils vont faire des photos volées de toi, d'Aydan et que sais-je encore. Ils vont vouloir interviewer tes proches pour avoir du scoop.

- Alors fait ton tweet, j'en fais un aussi sur ma page d'écrivain et voyons après ! Je ne me sens pas du tout de faire une interview et des photos.

- Ok on va faire comme ça. Mais si ça ne suffit pas…

- On en reparlera alors, le coupais je. Alors est ce que maintenant tu veux bien me sourire s'il te plait ?

Il me fit un plus beau sourire, mais ce n'était toujours pas ça. Alors pour le motiver un peu, j'allais vers lui, tirais sa chaise vers moi et m'asseyais sur ses genoux face à lui.

- Mieux que ça, lui dis je à l'oreille en mettant mes bras autour de son cou.

- Tu essayes de me distraire là.

- Est-ce que ça fonctionne ?

- Un peu.

J'attrapais doucement entre mes dents le lobe de son oreille, et je l'entendis grogner.

- Ok je me rends, ça marche très bien…

Il empoigna mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa avidement. Je lui rendais son baiser de façon aussi motivée jusqu'à ce que Tanya se mette à tousser.

- Bien bien, finie la scène de ménage apparemment. Donc on fait quoi ?

Je ris avant de regagner mon siège. Elle entra et se rassit sur sa chaise, et Edward lui expliqua ce qu'on avait décidé.

- Ok. Parfait. Mais je peux déjà parier qu'on en reparle dans deux semaines ! sourit elle à mon intention. Maintenant New York.

- Je n'ai rien dit encore.

- Quoi New York ? demandais je.

- Tanya repart demain, et je pense remonter mercredi. Voir pour mon gérant là bas, et préparer le grand départ.

- Oh.

Tiens encore un oh.

- Et vu que tu es en vacances, tu pourrais venir avec moi ?

Hein ?

- Aller à la grosse pomme ? Moi ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si surprenant, rit Edward.

- Hormis que je n'y suis jamais allée ?

- C'est pas faute de te l'avoir proposé… Tu pourrais visiter, ça te ferait prendre l'air, et puis tu ne serais pas seule ici et moi là bas.

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à celle là, mais l'idée était plus que tentante. Aydan était chez mes parents, j'étais en congé, rien ne me retenait. Je pouvais aussi bien finir mon devoir ici que là bas. Et surtout j'en mourrais d'envie !

- J'adorerai Masen, dis je en essayant de calmer mon excitation

- Parfait ! dit Tanya. Je vais vous trouver des billets, et préparer votre arrivée, parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on habite ensemble tous les trois. Je ne supporterais pas de vous voir vous bécoter et vous tripoter.

- On est pas comme ça ! m'écriais je

- Que tu dis !

- Dis lui Edward !

- Dit celle qui était à califourchon sur mossieur avec sa langue dans sa bouche il y a juste quelques minutes… Allez j'y vais, je veux profiter encore un peu de cette chaleur.

Elle nous fit une bise à chacun, tout en riant à sa petite pique avant de s'en aller.

- On est pas comme ça… maugréais je encore un peu.

- La situation ne joue pas en notre faveur, rit Edward. Et puis ce n'est pas un mal si on est que tous les deux si ?

- Non bien sur.

On se sourit avant de continuer notre petit déjeuné.

- Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? demandais je à Edward

- Pas grand-chose… Je vais faire ce fameux tweet, allez voir mes parents aussi ce soir… Je pense qu'ils méritent quelques explications.

- Je vais avoir droit à un interrogatoire en allant voir Aydan. Ma mère ne va pas me laisser m'en tirer comme ça…

- Peut être qu'on devrait leur parler ensemble… Aux quatre.

Cette idée me terrifiait.

- Bon sang, non ! J'aurai l'impression d'être au tribunal et que ma vie serait entre leurs mains…

- Ce serait pourtant le plus simple. On leur dirait la même chose, au même moment.

Pas faux. Mais ça ne me donnait pas plus envie de le faire pour autant.

- Bella…

Il se leva et vint s'accroupir devant ma chaise, posant ses mains sur mes cuisses.

- Tu comptes dire quoi ? Tout depuis le début ? Remonter à juste 6 mois ?

- J'en sais rien ! Je n'y ais même pas réfléchis ! m'exclamais-je. Et je vois même pas comment leur dire que j'ai parfois été « l'autre » durant tes vacances ici.

- Il n'y a pas eu tant de filles cocues que ça, sourit il. Je ne suis pas non plus un tombeur !

- Oh alors Jane, Kimberly, Elena, Vanessa, Cassandra, oh la française Sophie, la miss je sais plus quoi Kelly et puis…

- Stop c'est bon j'ai compris, rit il. Dites comme ça les unes derrières les autres…

- La liste est longue Masen.

- Et t'as une sacré mémoire ! Mais elles ne comptaient pas ces filles, et tous ces noms ne signifieront rien pour mes parents qui n'ont jamais entendu parler d'elles.

- Sauf Jane.

Il ne pouvait rien rétorquer pour celle là. Jane n'avait pas rencontré les Masen mais ils savaient qu'Edward était avec elle pendant le mariage d'Emmet et Rosalie.

- Ce n'était pas non plus le grand amour. Et je n'ai jamais trompé Irina avec toi.

C'était vrai. Il était avec Irina depuis 2 ans, et nous n'avions rien fait ensemble, sauf lors de son séjour 6 mois plus tôt, mais il l'avait quittée à ce moment là.

- Sérieusement Bella, leur parler à tous, d'un coup, serait bien plus simple et logique.

- Je ne sais pas Edward…

- Et de toute façon ils finiront par savoir. Alors autant que ça vienne de nous… Alice peut sans le vouloir dire lâcher une partie de ce qu'elle sait, et Anthony aussi. Et si Alice sait, je pense que Jasper sait tout aussi.

- C'est fort probable…

Ma volonté fléchissait sous ses arguments. Il avait raison. Complètement raison. Et je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer.

- Ok. Tu as raison.

Il me sourit, content de sa petite victoire. Il se releva et commença à faire la vaisselle. Moi je restais assise, l'écoutant distraitement, me demandant ce qu'ils allaient tous penser en sachant toute notre histoire.

POV Edward

Le rendez-vous avait été pris pour 19h, et nous devions diner ensemble chez les parents de Bella. Je ne craignais pas plus que ça cette entrevue, mais la réaction de Bella en revanche m'inquiétait un peu. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle réagisse mal aux magazines alors que non mais de parler à nos familles semblaient au dessus de ses forces. Comme souvent et comme l'avait dit aussi Emmet lors de notre déjeuné, les réactions de Bella étaient parfois l'inverse de ce qu'on pouvait penser.

Je la laissais travailler, préférant ne pas la distraire, et surtout pour la laisser se préparer au repas du soir. Je prétextais du travail à faire au studio pour quitter la maison et m'occuper de mon tweet et de voir Rosalie. Il fallait que je lui parle, pour qu'elle essaye de réfléchir un peu avant de laisser ses hormones s'emballer.

Elle fut surprise en m'ouvrant la porte, mais me laissa entrer.

- Je suppose que tu es là pour m'engueuler toi aussi ? me dit elle en me montrant le canapé pour que je m'installe.

- Moi aussi ? On t'a engueulée ? demandais je en m'asseyant

- Emmet et les parents n'étaient pas très content… Mais pas besoin d'en remettre une couche Edward. J'aurais essayé de te prévenir. A l'avenir, je me tairais.

Elle s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils

- Bonne résolution Rose !

- A vrai dire je n'ai pas vraiment le choix !

- Ecoute Rose. Que tu veuilles me protéger est très gentil. Mais c'est pas nécessaire car je n'en ai pas besoin. Je sais ce que je fais, avec qui, et pourquoi. Bella ne joue pas avec moi.

- Peut être mais elle est seule depuis Jared. Elle n'a pas tourné la page. Alors même si c'est pas aujourd'hui, ce sera peut être dans 6 mois ou 2 ans, mais elle ne pourra pas s'engager vraiment !

- Tu n'en sais rien…

- Si je le sais ! C'est tellement flagrant !

- Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi et te déclencher ton accouchement Rose alors détend toi, dis je calmement.

Elle m'écouta et prit une profonde inspiration.

- Même si tu as raison, et je dis bien si, tu n'as pas à te mêler de cette histoire. C'est à Bella et moi de nous occuper de notre couple.

- Qui dure depuis quand ? C'était quoi cette histoire qu'Irina t'a déjà trompé ?

- C'est la vérité, dis je en omettant la première question. Je l'ai s mois. Et si Bella le sait c'est qu'on est proches depuis plusieurs années déjà. On partage beaucoup de choses et ça ne date vraiment pas d'hier. Donc j'aimerai simplement que tu laisses les choses comme elles sont et que tu évites de créer des histoires.

- Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai compris le message.

- Bien.

Je me levais pour repartir. Pas la peine d'insister.

- J'espère vraiment que tu n'ouvriras pas les yeux trop tard, dit elle en m'ouvrant la porte.

- Mes yeux sont parfaitement ouverts et je sais ce que je fais.

Elle opina, mais sans aucun doute juste pour me faire plaisir. Je repartais l'esprit plus léger, même si je savais qu'elle ferait des efforts contre son gré.

Le diner chez les parents de Bella se passa dans la bonne humeur. Bella était tendue comme un arc, mais tout se passa bien. Sans en parler, nous attendîmes tous que les enfants soient couchés pour commencer à parler du vrai but de ce diner. C'est Renée qui lança le sujet en revenant de la cuisine avec du café.

- Je suis prête pour les explications, dit elle en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Bella poussa un long soupir.

- Je suis désolée pour mon comportement d'hier… Mais Rosalie est très en colère contre moi, et je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre déblatérer sur une situation dont elle ne connait rien.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda ma mère. Emmet a dit qu'elle avait peur que votre relation fasse exploser la famille.

- Elle pense que je n'ai pas tourné la page avec Jared, et qu'Edward serait un genre de lubie… Et qu'au moindre signe d'engagement je le quitterai. Et chacun d'entre vous prendrait partie, vous vous disputeriez à cause de nous et blablabla…

- En même temps c'est assez soudain entre vous, dit Charlie.

- Pas vraiment pap… Mam tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit à notre sujet ? Que toi et Liz vous y aviez cru au mariage d'Emmet et Rose ?

- Oui. Je t'ai dit ça quand tu es venue m'annoncer votre relation… Mais tu vas pas me dire que vous êtes ensemble depuis ce jour-là ?

- Non, mais ça a démarré ce jour-là, répondit Bella.

- Qu'est ce qui a démarré? demanda ma mère

- Notre « relation », dis je. Depuis le mariage, Bella et moi on entretient une relation assez particulière.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel les yeux de nos parents allaient de l'un à l'autre. Je le voyais, mais Bella regardait obstinément sa main triturant sa cuillère.

- Particulière comment ? demanda ma mère

- On s'est envoyé des milliers de mails, on s'appelait très souvent…

- Attends Edward… Qu'est ce qui a déclenché ça ? demanda Renée. Ce n'est pas juste de vous revoir à ce mariage qui… Oh… Il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose ? Je veux dire un très gros rapprochement ?

- Je préfèrerais ne pas avoir ce type de détail, chérie, dit Charlie à sa femme. On a très bien compris ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Mais tu étais avec quelqu'un Edward, dit ma mère. Et tu ne t'es pas mis en couple avec Bella.

- Non, parce qu'on a préféré faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, dit Bella. Il avait sa vie à New York, moi ici avec mon bébé, et Jared était juste décédé un an plus tôt… Ca ne comptait pas…

- Pourtant vous avez entretenu une relation très secrète ? dit mon père. Pourquoi avoir caché ça ?

- Y avait rien à dire de plus papa…

- Vous êtes bien plus proches que ce qu'on pensait ! s'exclama ma mère. Depuis 7 ans quand même… Ce que disent les magazines est vrai alors ? Tu as trompé Irina ?

- Non ! Pour être franc, il y a eu des choses entre Bella et moi quand je venais en vacances…

- Edward ! me coupa Bella.

- … Mais rien depuis Irina. J'étais bien avec elle jusqu' mois.

- Oui ! s'écria Renée. Ca m'a fait tilt ça hier ! On a eu Aydan pendant plus d'une semaine à la même époque.

- Je vous l'ai laissé pour qu'Edward puisse venir à la maison s'exiler un peu.

- Tu es venu y a six mois sans rien nous dire ? cria ma mère en colère. M'enfin on est tes parents !

- Justement. J'avais besoin de partir de New York et que personne ne sache où j'étais. J'ai passé la semaine chez Bella sans mettre le nez dehors. Je devais faire le point seul. Irina m'avait trompé et je l'ai quitté. Je ne savais pas si c'était la bonne décision ou non.

- Et tu t'es dit que ta petite « fausse copine » Bella allait t'aider à ça ?

- Papa ! s'exclama Bella. Il ne m'a pas pris en otage, et je décide seule de mes choix.

- Quelle histoire étrange ! dit ma mère.

- On ne vous demande pas de comprendre quelque chose qui nous a longtemps dépassés nous-même, dit Bella. On vous explique juste que nous avons des liens importants et ça depuis longtemps.

- On a juste admis depuis mon retour qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre nous, et qu'on ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien était.

- Alors tu viens t'installer ici pour votre histoire ? demanda mon père

- C'est un facteur, mais je veux aussi simplement me rapprocher de ma famille. Le label pourra toujours tourner à New York.

- Je ne lui ais pas demandé de s'installer ici Keith. Il projetait déjà ça en arrivant ici, expliqua Bella.

- J'en reviens quand même pas que vous nous ayez fait des cachotteries si longtemps !

- Ce n'était pas prémédité Liz, dit Bella. On a gardé ça pour nous au début parce qu'on a vu ça comme un dérapage… Puis on s'est embourbé dans notre truc… Pas facile après d'avouer quelque chose après si longtemps.

- Mais maintenant vous aviez droit à quelques explications… ajoutais je.

- Et maintenant vous êtes ensemble ? demanda Renée. Je veux dire vraiment ?

- Oui.

- On part même à New York ensemble mercredi, dis je en complément du oui de Bella.

- Bon alors je crois qu'on a pas à juger du passé mais à s'occuper du présent, dit Renée. Même si ces cachotteries n'étaient pas nécessaires.

- Et pourquoi aujourd'hui ? demanda ma mère. Pourquoi ne pas avoir décidé de vous mettre en couple avant ?

Bella avait raison : Renée et ma mère ensemble étaient pires que des agents du FBI et de la CIA réunis. Elle me regarda, me demandant silencieusement quoi dire.

- Nous mettre ensemble avant aurait changé beaucoup trop de choses dans ma vie. Je n'étais pas prêt à ce qu'une relation réelle avec Bella impliquait.

Je prenais sa main dans la mienne avant de reprendre.

- Maintenant oui. On a ouvert les yeux, et on laisse l'avenir nous dire si il y a vraiment quelque chose à faire entre nous.

- Moi je n'étais pas prête à laisser entrer un homme dans ma vie… ajouta Bella certainement encouragée par mes propos. Jared a continué à prendre beaucoup de place longtemps après son décès. Je lui laissais trop de place et… Ça devait s'arrêter.

- Et si on vous parle de tout ça aujourd'hui c'est pour que justement il n'y ait plus de cachotteries, et que vous puissiez être heureux pour nous en connaissant toute l'histoire.

- On était content pour vous, me répondit Renée. On a pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé dimanche… Maintenant qu'on sait tout, on va s'y faire, hein Charlie ?

- Mouais… maugréa-t-il en me jetant un regard noir.

Visiblement, les révélations sur Bella ne plaisaient pas à son petit papa.

- Laissons le passé derrière nous maintenant, dit mon père à l'attention de ma mère.

Et ma mère n'appréciait pas que je lui ais caché cette histoire, et certainement d'être venu jusqu'ici sans lui dire.

- Donc vous partez à New York ? rebondit Renée. Tu verras Bella c'est grandiose !

- J'en doute pas. J'ai déjà mon programme en tête…

Chacun tenta de faire comme si de rien était, mais l'ambiance était lourde. Aussi, on s'en alla peu après, histoire de relâcher la pression.


End file.
